Brothers In Heart
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: A fic revolving around the intimacy and brotherly love of Aragorn and Legolas....NO SLASH! And fluffy like bunnies, damn it.
1. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Much to the comfort of both Legolas and Aragorn, Haldir brought an army of Elves to Theoden's aid , courtesy of Elrond. At least now they were less out numbered.  
  
After quite sometime spent in the armor room, the three fellowship friends left and went to defend the wall along with the rest. The 10,000 Uruk-Hai were easily seen approaching. Oh,and the fact that it started raining made it all the more better.  
  
Legolas took his place with Gimli, who couldn't see beyond the wall. Legolas laughed at this.  
  
" Would you like me to describe it to you or should I bring you a box?" he said.  
  
Gimli only laughed at this.  
  
Aragorn joined them for a short while. Some short words were exchanged before the whole thing started.  
  
" Your friends are with you " Legolas said to the ranger, his blue eyes locking with Aragorn's gray.  
  
" Yes, well, let's just hope they last the night ",Gimli added.  
  
Both man and Elf grinned at this. Aragorn laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder before turning to go back to instruct the archers. " May the Valar be with you both ", he said.  
  
Legolas gave a small smile and the ranger left him.  
  
And soon enough, the battle began and a shower of arrows rained down upon them. Thank the Valar Haldir had brought the Elven archers.  
  
Soon though, the Orcs threw ladders against the wall and made to get to them. The three friends ended up very much scattered apart, but their minds were always on each other.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both fought Uruk-Hai on the roof now, using their knives. The Elf had only had his arm cut, and the ranger had his ribs bruised.  
  
Aragorn was suddenly pinned on the ground by a revolting hunk of Orc. The beast growled evilly as it prepared to thrust it's jagged blade in Aragorn's throat.  
  
Then , out of nowhere, a remarkably fast arrow plunged into the Orc's neck,killing it. Aragorn saw Legolas to his left lowering his bow and starting to run toward him. It was wonder he didn't get killed in the process, but then again he was a fast creature.  
  
Legolas kneeled at Aragorn's side.  
  
" Are you alright? " he asked panting. His sleeve was ripped and bloody, and he looked quite the mess but alive nonetheless.  
  
" I'm in one piece ", the ranger answered lightly. Legolas smiled. But it was soon turned into a frown as something hissed and the Elf threw his head back.  
  
" Legolas?" Aragorn called in dismay. The Elf fell onto him, despite his attempts not to. And then the ranger saw what had caused him to act so. A crossbow arrow protruded from his back, near his shoulder blade. And the Orc who had shot it stood a distance off.  
  
" Legolas?" came the ranger's extremely worried voice as he gently laid his hand on the Elf's back.  
  
" Aragorn ", came the reply and Aragorn sighed with relief that his friend was still alive.  
  
" You have to remove it ", the Elf said. Aragorn knew he was right but grimaced. This wasn't going to feel good.  
  
Aragorn carefully slipped out from underneath the Elf's body and sat next to him. He hesitantly gripped the arrow and broke it two. Legolas didn't make a sound. Then, he hesitated again as he gripped the front half of it. This was the hard part.  
  
Aragorn slipped his hand into Legolas' and grasped it. He pulled it out. Legolas tried very, very hard not to cry out, and he squeezed his friend's hand as he felt the arrow head tear at his flesh. No, did not feel good.  
  
Being an Elf, though, he sat up, and somehow looked his usual calm self. " Thank you ", he said, though his back was now becoming very much covered in blood.  
  
" We have to get that shoulder bound ", Aragorn said.  
  
" This is battle, Aragorn, there's no time for that ."  
  
Legolas stood and offered a hand to his friend,who took it and stood as well. The Elf sprung off, getting involved with more Uruk-Hai, and Aragorn was soon preoccupied himself.  
  
" And we'll talk about those ribs of yours later ", the Elf shouted slyly.  
  
" Damn you! " Aragorn chuckled. And despite almost getting his head swiped off, Legolas laughed as well. 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Legolas couldn't breathe. Such a pain in those blue eyes was beyond what anyone could bear. His eyes were glassy with tears that would not fall. The anguish tore his heart up inside of him. He stood there, on the edge of the cliff and looked down at the river. It was a sight to break everyone's heart. His face was contorted with sorrow,loss, and disbelief. Aragorn. He had fallen. Legolas held the Evenstar in his slender hands and his heart was broken. A tear slid from his eyes as the wind played with his hair. And he was alone. Completely alone on the edge of that cliff. The sight of the Elf's pale, tear streaked cheek broke Gimli's heart. But he said nothing, for there was nothing to say.  
  
Theoden went near the Elf and announced to the remaining soldier's to leave the dead and go back. Legolas looked at him silently. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay upon that cliff and let the wind claim his tears. Theoden set his hand upon the Elf's shoulder in sympathy and left him. Legolas looked again to the river, fingering the Evenstar, the sorrow taking him over. And all Gimli could do was lay his hand on his friend's arm before turning to go. And Legolas was left alone, on the edge of the cliff, the wind running through his hair and another hot tear slipped away.  
  
That night, Legolas' cries were heard throughout Helm's Deep, and everyone listened to his mourning in silence. His Elven song rang out in the cold night air. And no one had the heart to go to him. They could only let him sing and mourn.  
  
Two days passed and the place was busy with more battle preparations and strategies. But Legolas remained in his room alone. At night, he would lie in his window beneath the moonlight and cry. Gimli was helpless as to what to do. Theoden told him it was quite normal to grieve for a long time afterwards.  
  
" But his heart is broken. He'll die ", the Dwarf told him.  
  
Legolas wept in the solitude of his room as he held the Evenstar to his heart.  
  
On the third day after the battle, Legolas roamed the streets alone, caring not about the rain. The rain mixed with his tears. Eventually, he collapsed against a wall, falling to his knees. " Aragorn ", he whispered. And his body shook with sobs.  
  
Later, Legolas was back in his own room. Little did he know of what was going on outside.The people cleared the way for Aragorn coming back from the dead with a message for Theoden.Gimli ran to him, hugging him in joy. He was babbling about what kind of man Aragorn was but said " Bless him " nonetheless. Aragorn put his good arm around his friend and chuckled. Gimli broke away.  
  
" It is good to see you, again, Gimli", the weary ranger said. " And you too ", the Dwarf grinned." We all thought you dead."  
  
" I almost was ", Aragorn murmured. The two walked up to the king's quarters. " Where is Legolas? Surely he did not fall", Aragorn said, fearing the loss of the Elf prince.  
  
" No, he is indeed alive, but, I fear, not for long ", the Dwarf answered heavily.  
  
" Why? " Aragorn asked, frowning.  
  
" He, like everyone else, thought you were dead. It broke his heart, Aragorn. He still mourns for you, and I don't think I've ever heard a more grievous Elven song than the one he sang two nights ago. It sounded as if he were dying, though it was beautifully sung. But such an untold pain in that song, he broke my heart."  
  
And the whole time the Gimli was explaining this, Aragorn's face fell and grew more and more dismal. " Where is he?" he inquired.  
  
Just then, Legolas began to sing again and it broke Aragorn's heart. Never had the Elf's voice been filled with more anguish. Everyone in the streets stopped and an grew silent, listening. And all of them bowed there heads at the mourning Elf's song.  
  
Aragorn turned from Gimli and went to the king's chamber. Theoden was standing with his head bowed as well. And even though he saw Aragorn before him, he listened to the Elf's cries.  
  
" He sings once again ", he said solemnly. " It is beautiful as it is sad. And all my people stop to listen in respect. Even all my soldiers cease their work and planning. Never have I heard such pain, Aragorn." The two men's eyes locked and understood. " 10,000 Uruk - Hai march to this place. They will be here by nightfall", the ranger informed.  
  
" Go to him, Aragorn. End his pain and sorrow."  
  
And the king turned away from the ranger. Aragorn left and went to see to Brego, the horse that had rescued him. Legolas' song soon stopped.  
  
A while after, Aragorn came back up to the king's quarters and Legolas was leaving them. They came face to face. Legolas was quite shocked but kept his look of calm.  
  
" You're late ", he said in Elvish. " You look terrible", he said in the common tongue with a smirk. Aragorn smiled and so did the Elf. Legolas' hand hovered near the wound on Aragorn's left upper arm and the ranger moved nearer to him, his hand near the Elf's shoulder blade. Aragorn's other hand lingered near the Elf's waist and Legolas' other hand was near Aragorn's side. It was as if they were going to hug, they wanted to hug, and their eyes locked. And as they gazed at each other they saw how glad the other one was for his comrade to yet live. They stayed that way for a few moments, simply looking at each other. Their arms fell back to their sides and Legolas gave Aragorn the Evenstar.  
  
" Thank you ", the ranger said as he took it.  
  
" Aragorn, promise me one thing ", the Elf said.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Never do that to me again. You scared the hell out me."  
  
Aragorn laughed and gripped the Elf's upper arm. It was understood, yet both wanted so much to fling their arms around the other and cry and say how glad they were to see the other. But they didn't.  
  
Aragorn went on to tell him about Saruman's army coming. The Elf prince grew solemn at this news. The both later learned that Theoden was gathering every male that could use a sword to fight and he was hiding the women and children in the caves.  
  
Legolas watched as young boys got their swords and armor in the armor room, And old men too. Aragorn tried to persuade the king to call for help but it was no use.  
  
Legolas spoke to him in Elvish in the armor room.  
  
" Aragorn, this is madness. All these people are going to die."  
  
" Then I will die as one of them ", Aragorn answered in the common tongue. He left angrily and Gimli stopped Legolas from going after him. Legolas' blue eyes looked troubled. He couldn't bear Aragorn's death.  
  
Aragorn wandered off, but his sudden burst of anger was really just masking something else. What Legolas had said, " All these people are going to die." It scared him. For if all these people were to die, they would die with them. And Aragorn cared not for himself but for Legolas. He couldn't lose him, but he couldn't protect him either.  
  
Later, Aragorn stood alone in the armor room, preparing himself. And suddenly, his sword was offered to him. It was Legolas.  
  
" Here, you might need this ", he said.  
  
Aragorn took it and slid it into it's scabbard.  
  
" Forgive me for speaking so earlier",the Elf said.  
  
" There is nothing to forgive, my friend", Aragorn replied. He laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder and the Elf prince did the same.  
  
" I only feared losing you, that's all. And I feared - " Legolas said as he let his hand fall away and he hung his head. " that my death would be of no matter to you."  
  
Aragorn fell back at these words in confused surprise. Had Legolas really thought that?  
  
" Legolas, how could you think that? In my heart, you are my brother. And no matter how stubborn my mind makes me", Aragorn lifted Legolas' face to look at him, with one hand under his chin," My heart will always love you."  
  
Legolas was touched by the words and by the look of sincerity in the man's eyes.And in that moment, both forgot their pride and manliness. Aragorn loved him and Legolas loved him more than anything. They were comrades, friends, and brothers and something more for which there are no words.  
  
Legolas moved gently into Aragorn and embraced him, laying his head on the man's shoulder and his hands on the ranger's back. Aragorn was a bit surprised but soon put his arms around Legolas and held him tightly. The ranger pressed his face to the Elf's silky hair and a tear escaped him as he closed his eyes. Legolas lost a tear as well. He wrapped his arms around his friend as Aragorn stroked his silvery-blonde hair and held the Elf to him.  
  
They forgot of the battle and the war and the fact they could both die within the next 12 hours or so. They were the only thing that was in that moment. Their friendship, their brotherhood, their love. And they stood there, in the middle of the of that armor room, holding each other and crying.  
  
And in the doorway,Gimli smiled. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Aragorn ran. Haldir had fallen. He cursed the Uruk-Hai under his breath. Aragorn caught him just as he fell back, lifeless. He closed his old friend's familiar hazel eyes, as a tear slipped away from him. This wasn't fair. How many more of those that he loved would die before it was all over?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. It was Legolas. Thank the Valar he was still alive. He knelt beside Aragorn and stared mournfully at Haldir. He whispered the dead Elf's name in sorrow and closed his eyes in pain. He had been a friend of Haldir's as well. Aragorn put his arm around the prince.  
  
" It was not supposed to end this way ", Legolas said.  
  
" How did it come to this, Aragorn?" he asked.  
  
" I don't know", Aragorn muttered as he stood and set Haldir's body aside so that it wouldn't be soiled by passing Orcs. " Be in peace", he whispered to Haldir. And then he turned away. Legolas was still kneeling on the ground.  
  
" Peace ", he said wistfully." In all my 3000 years I have not truly known it. And perhaps no one can whilst on this earth. Perhaps one can only find true peace in death."  
  
Aragorn sighed. " Come,Legolas. We must find Gimli."  
  
Legolas nodded and attempted to stand, but, much to Aragorn's dismay, staggered. The ranger caught him and had to hold him up, one arm firmly around the slender frame of the Elf.  
  
" That's it ", he said. " You're going to the Healer."  
  
" It's nothing,Aragorn. Let me go ", the Elf protested.  
  
" You can't even stand ",Aragorn countered and it was true. Legolas had lost allot of blood. Too much. He stared at the ranger pleadingly, his blue eyes unchanged. Yet the ranger's grey were firm as well. Firm yet gentle.  
  
" You're weak ", Aragorn said softly, and he could indeed see the weariness in the Elf's whole body.  
  
" Then be my strength ", Legolas answered.  
  
Aragorn was once again surprised. The Elf never admitted weakness. And yet, he essentially had. To Aragorn.  
  
The ranger began to help his freind to leave, but he wondered if there was any truly safe place to take him.  
  
" You shouldn't be doing this. You should be fighting and finding Gimli ", Legolas said. Aragorn stopped them both for a moment and looked into those two blue eyes.  
  
" I won't leave you here to die ", he said.  
  
Legolas stared back into his soft grey eyes. They reminded him of stars. He shivered and looked away. Aragorn watched the rain closely. It flowed through the Elf's hair, adorned his slender neck, beaded his lips, soaked through every part of his body, and washed away the blood.  
  
Legolas turned his eyes upon him once again and said,  
  
" I do not fear death ." 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Legolas was taken to the Healer, who actually didn't have too many patients already. Aragorn aided him in walking still.  
  
" Lord Aragorn ", the Healer addressed him. " What may I do for you?"  
  
" My friend here is wounded. I ask that you help him."  
  
The Healer nodded as Legolas gladly sat down on a pallet.  
  
" One moment ", said the Healer as he went to go fetch some things. Aragorn kneeled in front of the Elf and took his hand.  
  
" I'm going to go find Gimli, but I'll be back for you, I promise", he said firmly. Legolas nodded with a faint smile. He suddenly felt his weariness.  
  
" Just be here when I return, alright?" Aragorn said.  
  
The Elf nodded again. " I will ", he said. And Aragorn heard how frail his voice was. He smiled slightly before running off.  
  
The Healer came back with a bowl of water,a rag, a sack, and a very thick roll of bandage. Legolas frowned. This was not going to be an enjoyable expierience.  
  
First, the Healer ripped Legolas' mangled tunic open and got rid of it. The Elf prince shivered and the Healer frowned. Legolas' torso was damp with rain and a visibly deep gash shone dark red near his right shoulder blade. The Healer cleansed it, medicated it, and wrapped it in bandage. Then he lay Legolas down and examined him further. The Elf had somehow managed to keep a wound to his chest a secret from Aragorn. It was a long cut from a bit under his heart across his stomach. The Healer frowned even more at this. But he tended to it nonetheless, and soon, Legolas stomach and chest were wrapped in bandage too. He lay on that pallet rather still, for he had not the strength to fuss about. The Healer offered him a blanket, but somehow, it didn't take away the cold he felt everywhere.  
  
" Where is he? Where is he? Where is the crazy Elf? " came a familiarly gruff voice as the doors burst opened. Gimli was panting from running and fighting, with Aragorn right behind him. Legolas managed to chuckle, but it seemed a chore that took allot of effort.  
  
The Healer immeadiately went to the two concerned friends and explained.  
  
" Lord Aragorn, you have returned", he said.  
  
" Yes, and this is Master Gimli . Where is our friend?"  
  
The Healer frowned. " He is resting. I have tended to him as best I can, but he has lost allot of blood. Dangerously too much. He was wounded in his chest as well, as I found."  
  
" Damn, I didn't know", Aragorn said.  
  
" Yes,well, everything is tended to. All we can do now is let him heal, and he shall live if the Valar wills it. He's exhausted. I warn you, be extremely delicate with him, he's very weak."  
  
Both Gimli and Aragorn nodded. The Healer signaled as to where Legolas lay, and left. Gimli and Aragorn went to their friend, who smiled faintly at the sight of them.  
  
" Oh, bless him, he's awake " said a tearful Gimli. Legolas would've laughed at this but could only manage to smile.  
  
" You're alive,Gimli. It gladdens me", he said.  
  
" Me? I'm fine. But you, my friend. You worry me to no end."  
  
" I'm sorry to worry you so. I'll be fine too. I'm just tired."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. A sheen of sweat covered his face, for a fever had already taken him. But Legolas was freezing. " So cold...", he said with his eyes still shut. Gimli was on the brink of tears as was Aragorn. It was amazing how strength can be so easily lost.  
  
Aragorn wrapped the Elf tightly in the blanket and held him. Legolas smiled and lay his hand mildly on Aragorn's chest. He found warmth and comfort in the ranger's arms. He always had. Gimli left them to be alone.  
  
Aragorn cradled Legolas in his arms as if he were his child. He rocked him slowly and tears stung his eyes. He couldn't help it. He couldn't lose Legolas. Aragorn clung to him desperately. And as Legolas sunk into sleep, he whispered is Elvish.  
  
" Gwein ruitha nin na lur ."  
  
" Evening whispers me to sleep ." 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Aragorn got up, with Legolas asleep in his arms, and went to the Healer.  
  
" May I take him? Or do you wish for him to stay?" he asked.  
  
" Well, I suppose you may take him. I don't know where to where you aren't endangered of getting killed but if that is what you really want. "  
  
" Hannon le ", Aragorn said in Elvish. " Thank you ".  
  
The ranger than left the Healer's and took Legolas to their room. Theoden had given them a room upon their arrival. It was small, but it was enough for them. They shared a bed and Gimli was cramped in the room next to theirs. More like a closet in Legolas' opinion.  
  
Legolas drifted awake on their way there.  
  
" Aragorn ", he whispered.  
  
" I'm here, Legolas. "  
  
" A! Mornie a rhing ", he moaned in his delirium. He meant " O, the darkness and cold."  
  
" No, Legolas ", Aragorn answered. " Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad ," he pleaded." Listen to my voice. Return to the light."  
  
" Dartha an nin ", he whispered weakly. " Stay with me."  
  
" Im sinome ni le. Legolas. Tolo dan nan galad ", Aragorn uttered assuringly. " I'm here for you, Legolas. Return to the light. "  
  
" Dartha . . .dartha ", Legolas murmured. " Stay. . .stay."  
  
" Sidh, mellonin. A si i-Dhuath u-orthor ", Aragorn replied quietly into Legolas' ear. " Peace, my friend. The Shadow does not hold sway yet."  
  
They were both weeping, but Legolas was slipping away.  
  
" Dartha...." he said again. Aragorn was cradling him on the bed, trying so hard to keep him alive, to hold on to him.  
  
" Im sinome, Legolas. Lasto na nin ", he whimpered as he held him close. " I'm here, Legolas. Listen to me."  
  
" Estel. . . " Legolas whispered so faintly it was almost inaudible.  
  
Aragorn felt his friend's body go limp. He moaned into Legolas' chest as he bowed his head in sorrow. And the man stayed there, cradling his brother in heart, weeping beneath the moon in her own sliver mourning. 


	6. Part 6

A/N: YAY!!!!!!! Reviews!! Thank u all so much! U have no idea how much better my day gets after getting reviews. Hi Tithen Min! ^_^ This definitely does not end here. It' s WIP but I've gotten so far in it already, I just haven't posted here on this site until now..It's a looooooong - ass Fanfic, don't worry. ^_^  
  
When it comes to the part where Leggy and Aragorn are roaming the battlefield, those of u who own the soundtrack to the LOTR:FOTR film should start listening to track 2: Concerning Hobbits, as that is the music to go with that scene.  
  
WARNING: MASS FLUFF AHEAD ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 6  
  
The next morning, Aragorn woke to feel the sun upon him. At first, he didn't remember what had happened the previous night, but then the whole ordeal came back to him. He felt his heart sink.  
  
" Good morning, my friend", came Gimli's gruff voice, and oddly, it sounded quite cheerful indeed.  
  
" Gimli?" Aragorn replied as he sat up. Then he realized he had somehow ended up sleeping on the floor.  
  
" Yes, Aragorn, it is I. Wake up and smile for a change."  
  
" Smile about what?" Aragorn asked miserably. And then he saw just what exactly had made Gimli so cheerful.  
  
Legolas was sitting up in bed, a very bright smile on his face. He still looked rather tired but happy nonetheless. Aragorn was in complete disbelief. He had been so sure that last night the Elf had...  
  
But there he was.  
  
" Good morning, Aragorn ", he said, his voice filled with sunlight.  
  
Aragorn scrambled to his feet and strode to the Elf all in one quick movement. He didn't bother to speak. Aragorn grabbed Legolas in his arms and clung to him, tears springing from his eyes. The sunlight was bright this morning, and the darkness of last night was now swallowed by something familiar yet not long seen. Light.  
  
Gimli chuckled and shook his head. Would these two never stop this cycle? Oh well, it was a sight to lighten the mood.  
  
Legolas put his arms around his friend and smiled.  
  
" Don't you ever, ever do that to me again, Legolas Greenleaf ", the man said. The Elf laughed.  
  
" I suppose we're even now", he answered.  
  
"Hannon le,Aragorn. Hannon le ", he then added in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn didn't answer, only grinned.  
  
Later that evening, the two went roaming about the battlefield, now empty with the exception of death. Although it was a cold, rainy night, the two went to walk about together. It was muddy as anything, and they had to take care not to slip. Aragorn went ahead, and Legolas lingered behind him.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn felt something hit his back, with a rather unpleasant splat. He turned to look at Legolas who was standing there with a very sly smirk and a very muddy hand.  
  
" What was that for? " the ranger asked lightly.  
  
" Oh, I don't know. A sudden rush of spontaneity?" the Elf suggested.  
  
" Oh, really? Well,then perhaps I'm feeling spontaneous too", Aragorn said deviously and picked up a handful of mud. Before Legolas could duck, Aragorn threw it at him and it hit...his wounded shoulder blade. The ranger went pale.  
  
" Oh, Legolas, I'm sorry. Are you all right? " he asked. The Elf didn't answer, but began to sink to his knees. Aragorn rushed over to him, only to be hit in the face with a mudball.  
  
" Traitor! ", he shouted at Legolas and was answered with that very familiar laughter. Aragorn threw one at the Elf's leg, causing him to fall. And soon, they were both a complete yet happy mess. The ranger pushed Legolas over into the mud before stopping to catch his breath and the Elf was thoroughly covered . He sat up to look at Aragorn.  
  
" Look what you did " , he said.  
  
" And I'm not sorry for it ", Aragorn replied.  
  
" And how is it that you aren't nearly as covered as I am?", the Elf mused.  
  
" I don't know, but what are you going to do about it? "  
  
Legolas' eyes twinkled mischievously. He jumped onto Aragorn, grabbing him in a tight hug as the two fell back into a rather large mud puddle. They were both laughing despite their plight of mud, and Legolas laid his head down on his best friend's chest while Aragorn rested his hand on the Elf's back.  
  
" You know I'll take revenge for that ", the ranger said.  
  
" When I least expect it ", the Elf added.  
  
For a while, they were both quiet, but then Legolas began to laugh again.  
  
" Gimli's right. You are crazy ", Aragorn said.  
  
" No", the Elf replied as he rolled off his friend and lay in the mud beside him. " I was just thinking."  
  
" Of what?"  
  
" Well, here we are, the prince of Mirkwood and the future king of Gondor lying in the mud ", he chuckled. " Like pigs! "  
  
And he started to laugh again. Aragorn smiled and for anyone who doesn't know Legolas Greenleaf personally, he has the most infectious giggles in all of Middle Earth. And so, as you can imagine, it wasn't long before the two friends were holding their sides in utter hilarity.  
  
And in that moment, they were two young boys again, without a care in the world. And Aragorn found, as time went on, that no matter how old he was, Legolas could always make him feel young again.  
  
And when Gimli found them, all he could say was ,  
  
" Alas, the Elf was given his madness to the Man." 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
Aragorn woke the next morning quite content and warm beside Legolas and beneath the thick blankets. After a few minutes, though, he realized he was a bit too warm and felt rather achy indeed. He dreaded to acknowledge it but in the back of his mind he knew. He was sick. And Aragorn hated being sick.  
  
Legolas woke beside him and smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun and his friend.  
  
" Good morning, Aragorn ", he murmured. He looked to his friend, but Aragorn did not look himself. Something was wrong.  
  
" Aragorn? " he said with that sort of dismal concern he often developed at the notice of something amiss.  
  
" Yes, I'm awake ", the ranger replied.  
  
" Aragorn, what's wrong ?" the Elf questioned.  
  
" Nothing ", he lied, but Legolas saw his face was fevered.  
  
" You're not well ", he said. Legolas set the back of his hand on the man's forehead. It was hot with fever as the Elf had guessed. " You have a cold, I think", he diagnosed aloud. " Perhaps we shouldn't have been so childish last night", he said as he sunk back guiltily. " If I hadn't been so foolish, you wouldn't be sick."  
  
Aragorn put his hand on the Elf's forearm. " Don't feel guilty, Legolas. I wouldn't have traded last night for anything. I had fun. You made me laugh, and I don't care if I'm sick."  
  
Legolas managed to smile but he still felt guilty for making his friend sick. He slipped his hand down Aragorn's arm and gripped it affectionately. " I'll get you some tea", he offered cheerfully. Legolas got out of bed and sent for one of Theoden's servants to bring Elven tea. It was soon brought and then Gimli came along.  
  
" What's wrong with him?" he asked to Legolas as the Elf sat on the bed and gave his friend the steamy mug of tea.  
  
" He's sick. Probably from last night", Legolas explained, a hint of guilt in his voice.  
  
" Hmm, well, I must go but you look after him, Master Elf."  
  
" I will." And Gimli left them.  
  
Aragorn finished his tea and set it aside before sinking down into bed. Legolas remained sitting against the bedpost beside him, staring into the fire.  
  
" Legolas? " came Aragorn's distant sounding voice.  
  
" Yes, Aragorn?"  
  
" I'm glad you're here."  
  
Legolas smiled and put his hand reassuringly on his friend's arm. " I am content to stay with you. Now, go to sleep, Aragorn." And the man obeyed without complaint.  
  
Hours passed and he woke again, feeling somewhat better, but tired and not all together well. Elven tea worked wonders, though.  
  
The fire still burned and Legolas had fallen asleep, still sitting with his arms crossed. His soft breathing brought Aragorn to smile as he played with the silken cuff of the Elf's sleeve.  
  
Elves are light sleepers, though, and Legolas soon awoke.  
  
" Aragorn, how long have you been awake?" he asked.  
  
" Only a little while ", Aragorn answered.  
  
" Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
" Because I didn't want you mothering me", Aragorn said with a slight smile.  
  
" I don't 'mother' you, I just care for you."  
  
" I'm an adult, Legolas. I can take care of myself."  
  
Legolas stood, looking a bit hurt." I know that but just for once can't you let yourself be taken care of?"  
  
" I hate it when you fuss over me. I'm not a child",  
  
Aragorn said in frustration. Legolas looked even more hurt.  
  
" I'm not trying to treat you like a child. I just want to take care of you, why is that so terrible?" Legolas persisted.  
  
Suddenly, the Elf put his hand to his stomach and flinched as he felt a jolt of pain.  
  
" What's wrong?" Aragorn asked sitting up with worry.  
  
" Nothing. It's nothing " Legolas answered. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. " I....I have to go take a walk ",he said as he turned and left.  
  
" Legolas? Legolas ", Aragorn called after him.  
  
But the Elf had gone. 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Legolas was gone all-day and still wasn't there when Aragorn woke up the next morning. The ranger was beginning to feel really guilty, not to mention worried. Eomer was gathering some of his men to go on a hunting trip, and invited Aragorn and Gimli to come along. The two accepted, but Aragorn couldn't get Legolas off his mind. Where could he have gone?  
  
The band of hunters soon set out in the forest, with Eomer and Aragorn on horseback and the rest of foot. They were going along for a while, when suddenly something leaped down in front of them out of a tree and aimed an arrow at them. It was Legolas. He sighed and stood, lowering his weapon. He turned away and began to leave.  
  
" Elf, you startled the hell out of me ", said Gimli. But Legolas didn't answer.  
  
" Master Greenleaf, what is wrong with you? Why do you  
  
ignore your friends? " Eomer questioned. Legolas still remained silent at first. He whistled and his white horse, Arod, came out of hiding. The Elf sprang on its back gracefully and turned to look at the band of hunters.  
  
" Why do you suddenly concern yourself with me, Rider of  
  
the Mark? I sought solitude in the trees, and not all who  
  
you call my friends are in truth", the Elf said.  
  
Eomer, Aragorn, and Gimli all wore expressions of confusion at this.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas looked up and shot an arrow all in one quick motion. The body of an Uruk-Hai fell to the ground from a tree branch. He had saved their lives. And yet he wore a very heart broken expression on his pale face.  
  
Legolas leaned over as his hand went to his stomach again, but he did not take his eyes off the men staring at him.  
  
Aragorn was worried for him, as were Eomer and Gimli.  
  
" What ails you, Legolas? " Eomer asked.  
  
The Elf straightened as took Arod's reins.  
  
" Go, sons of Man. Go on with your hunt and forget what  
  
you have seen", he said with a weariness and sadness in his blue eyes. He then turned Arod away and rode off. And the men who still wore confused looks, did not see the tears fly from his eyes. 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Aragorn began to go after his friend, but Eomer stopped him.  
  
" Let him go, Aragorn ", he said.  
  
" Something's wrong, Eomer. I've got to know what ", the ranger replied.  
  
" I know. But perhaps he needs to be alone."  
  
" What is all that nonsense he was speaking of?" Gimli questioned.  
  
" I'm not quite sure,Master Dwarf ", Eomer said." I'm not quite sure. "  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas rode fast, not knowing where he was going, but he rode, the tears being taken away by the wind. He felt so lonely and sad. And something just didn't feel right.  
  
He rode into a darker part of the forest and stopped, finally. But it was odd. And it felt as if he were being watched.....  
  
" Elf ", came an eerie voice. " Elf ."  
  
Legolas looked around him. " Who are you?" he asked.  
  
" Elf ", it hissed. " What are you doing here? What have you done? "  
  
" I have done nothing ", Legolas answered.  
  
" Then why does everyone hate you? They hate you, Elf. You know it and I know it. They all wish you were dead. Aragorn wishes you were dead", it whispered coldly.  
  
" No", Legolas shouted. " You evil liar, leave me be. "  
  
" He hates you, Elf. They all hate you. They wish you were dead, you filthy little creature".  
  
" Leave me", Legolas yelled. And suddenly, Arod reared and screeched with fright, throwing Legolas off. The Elf tumbled backward and hit his head on a tree, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Arod rode off quickly, and the voice left Legolas in the darkness, tears slipping from his eyes.  
  
The hunters were riding steadily, when the white horse approached them, riderless. The men stopped.  
  
" Arod", Aragorn said with a frown.  
  
" 'Its' Legolas' horse ", Gimli said with worry in his voice.  
  
Aragorn dismounted his own horse and took Arod by the reins. " Something must have happened to him", he said.  
  
" Where is Legolas ?" Aragorn asked the horse in Elvish.  
  
Arod tried to turn away. " I must find him ", Aragorn said as he mounted the Elf's horse. He rode off before Eomer and Gimli could object. The man rode on swiftly, letting the horse guide him.  
  
Legolas was waking. His head pounded but he was all right. He could here hooves in the distance. Someone was coming.  
  
And as if in a dream, Aragorn came upon the darkness, bringing light, riding Arod, the white stallion. The horse came to a stop and Aragorn leapt off, kneeling in front of Legolas.  
  
" Legolas, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
" Leave me alone, Strider ", the Elf said as he began to stand. Aragorn felt hurt. Legolas never called him by his ranger nickname unless he was really vexed.  
  
" Legolas what's wrong with you? Why are you so hostile? What happened?" he questioned, blocking the now standing Elf from leaving.  
  
" Leave me alone, Aragorn. Let me go ", he shouted angrily.  
  
" No, I won't let you. Tell me what's going on. Talk to me", the man persisted.  
  
" Leave me alone ", the Elf yelled as he pushed Aragorn away and tried to leave.  
  
But Aragorn grabbed both his wrists and pinned him to the tree. " No, not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Legolas stared at him in surprise at Aragorn holding him to the tree so forcefully. He tried to escape but Aragorn threw him back against the tree and held him there.  
  
And oddly, the ranger grabbed him in a tight hug and refused to let go. Legolas didn't know what to make of this. First Aragorn loved him, then he hated him, now he loved him again. Humans were so confusing.  
  
" Look, I'm sorry about yesterday ", Aragorn said softly.  
  
" I shouldn't have been so stubborn."  
  
" You wouldn't be Aragorn if you weren't stubborn ", Legolas replied with a smile. The ranger smiled as well. He broke the embrace and took Legolas by the shoulders, staring at him.  
  
" Please, just tell me what's going on ", he pleaded.  
  
" I don't know. Something evil lurks here. Let us leave", the Elf said. Aragorn nodded and mounted Arod. Legolas swung up in front of him and took the reins. He smiled as he felt Aragorn slip his arms around his waist.  
  
They met up with Eomer, Gimli, and the rest of the hunters. Gimli breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the Elf.  
  
" Why must you always scare me, Elf ? " he asked. Legolas only grinned. Aragorn slipped away from Arod and went again to his own horse. Eomer didn't ask and neither the Elf nor the ranger told.  
  
" Well, shall we get on with our hunting or just sit around here all day? " he said. He led the men onward, and both Aragorn and Gimli followed. Legolas rode up beside the ranger, causing Aragorn to smile.  
  
The ranger and the Elf fell to the back of the group to talk, and Gimli walked beside Legolas.  
  
" What happened ? " the Dwarf inquired.  
  
" Nothing ", the Elf replied.  
  
Suddenly, he leaned over slightly, his hand going to his stomach again. Aragorn frowned.  
  
" Legolas, what's wrong? That's the third time I've seen you do that" the ranger said in concern.  
  
" It's nothing ", Legolas told him but he did not straighten.  
  
" If something's wrong, then ask for help, Don't be so proud", Gimli added.  
  
" It's nothing ", the Elf repeated himself. " My stomach just keeps knotting up, that's all. Ah, it's cramping ", Legolas said as he leaned further, wincing. Both his friends watched him in concern.  
  
" It is something, Legolas. It just isn't happening for without reason", Aragorn persisted.  
  
" Now look who's 'mothering'. Ah", Legolas said as another wave of pain hit him. Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Legolas, let me help you", he pleaded softly. To the ranger's surprise, Legolas nodded without protest. Aragorn took him from Arod and placed him on his horse in front of him, his arms around the Elf's slender body.  
  
" Eomer ", he called. The Rider turned to look at Aragorn.  
  
" I'm taking Legolas back, he isn't well", the ranger said. Eomer nodded and kept riding. " Gimli, bring Arod back when you return ", Aragorn instructed. The Dwarf nodded, and the ranger turned away to ride back with his friend.  
  
" Take care of him, Aragorn ", the Dwarf shouted after him.  
  
And they disappeared into the distance. 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
Aragorn opened the door to their room as he helped Legolas. The Elf had been sure it would just be a discomfort that would come and go as before but this time it remained. He sat on the bed, his arms wrapped around his middle as he leaned over. Aragorn shut the door, before going over to him.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled before the Elf.  
  
" I don't know ", the Elf replied as he shook his head. He closed his eyes and grimaced as Aragorn laid his hand on the Elf's knee.  
  
And suddenly, that voice returned to him, much to Legolas' dismay.  
  
" Elf...what ails you Elf? " it said lowly. Legolas looked up, his blue eyes wide with fear. Where was it coming from?  
  
" What's wrong with you? " it taunted. " What is so very wrong?" it repeated as Legolas' stomach twisted inside. The Elf doubled over, hissing in pain. Why did this voice sound familiar?  
  
" Legolas?" Aragorn said.  
  
" Oh, look. It's the ranger. How long do you think before he kills you? Oh, and he wants to, Elf. He hates you ", the voice said. Legolas looked up at Aragorn, his eyes hurt, and the man's eyes confused. " He'll slit your throat just as you deserve, you filthy little creature. Death is too good for you ", it continued to spat. " Then let me kill you slowly ", and it felt as if some one grabbed his stomach from the inside and squeezed it. Legolas let a gasp of pain escape him as he hung his head.  
  
" Legolas, what's going on?" Aragorn questioned as he took his friend by the shoulders. Legolas looked at him in turmoil both physically and mentally.  
  
" That voice. Make it stop ", he pleaded.  
  
" What voice? " Aragorn asked.  
  
" Now he thinks you're crazy. Just another reason to loathe you", the voice interjected.  
  
" Make it stop ", the Elf said again. Aragorn looked at him helplessly. He didn't know what to do.  
  
" Are you enjoying it, Elf? " the voice questioned as another burning pain filled him. " The man relishes your torment ", it added as Aragorn stared at his best friend. Legolas hung his head in agony.  
  
" Leave me alone ", he whispered, as a tear slipped from his eyes.  
  
" Legolas, what's wrong? " the ranger asked again as he stood and placed his arms around his friend.  
  
And this forced the voice back. Legolas gasped as he felt it disperse. The pain stayed with him though. He was panting and sweating, and Aragorn was now thoroughly worried.  
  
" Legolas, what ails you? " he inquired.  
  
" I don't know. It's some sort of witchcraft. That voice. It taunts me..", the Elf explained as he panted.  
  
" All right, all right. It's okay now", the ranger comforted.  
  
" Lie down and rest for a while. It looks like you have a fever", he said as he felt the Elf's forehead. Legolas obeyed and lay down, trying to catch his breath and drive the memory of that voice from his mind. Aragorn helped him drink some tea to help with the pain, and sat loyally at his bedside, whispering words of comfort. The fever lowered, as did the pain, only to rise up again later with the return of that infernal disembodied voice.  
  
Aragorn stayed up with him long into the night, whispering and stroking his friend's head, watching helplessly in frustration as the Elf suffered.  
  
As the moon shone down upon them, Legolas looked to Aragorn, pale with fever and pain, his breath shallow and his furrowed brow beaded with sweat.  
  
" Aragorn ", he choked. " Sing to me, please. Drive out the voice", he pleaded. Aragorn nodded. He sat on the bed, taking Legolas in his lap, and bowed his head to watch his friend as he stroked the silvery blonde hair. And he began to sing. In Elvish, it soothed the Elf and fought back the voice until Legolas was finally able to sleep in peace.  
  
But the battle wasn't over yet. 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
For days, Legolas fought the pain and the voice. It worsened as time went by, and Aragorn could only helplessly watch and try to do his best in comforting him. The Elvish songs would help, but the voice and the pain would come back. Gimli visited his friend, watching as he suffered. Such frustration was that of the Dwarf. Even Eomer came to the Elf's side once. He told the king of the prince's plight, hoping Theoden might know what to do. This troubled Theoden as well, but all he could think of was sending for Gandalf.  
  
And Gandalf came. He went to the Elf's side and tried to figure out what was wrong.  
  
" How long has this been going on? " the wizard asked Aragorn.  
  
" A few days. Things help, but it always comes back. As far as I know, he hasn't been poisoned. I don't know what's wrong ", the ranger explained.  
  
Legolas was sleeping now, after being sung to. And for now, the nightmares didn't haunt him.  
  
" And you say there is a voice, too?" the wizard questioned further.  
  
" Yes. It lies to him, taunts him. And the pain always gets worse when the voice speaks. It enters his nightmares too."  
  
Gandalf was silent for a while, staring down at his old friend, thinking of the matter.  
  
" Saruman ", he said finally.  
  
" What?" Aragorn replied.  
  
" It must be Saruman. That's who's behind this. He's working his sorcery from Isengard. " And Gandalf turned to leave.  
  
" But, Gandalf, where are you going? What are we going to do about Legolas?"  
  
" I am going to rid our friend of his plague. He'll be all right, soon enough."  
  
" What shall I do while you're away?"  
  
The old wizard paused for a moment and grinned.  
  
" Be his friend, Aragorn. Be there for him." And with those words, he was gone. 


	12. Part 12

A/N: WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!!!! ^_^ The following is one of my favorite chapters. Hope u enjoy..another reminder, NO SLASH!  
  
Part 12  
  
Legolas lay helplessly in bed, the nightmares once again tormenting him, the pain wrenching at him mercilessly. He breathed in shallow stabs, a sheen of sweat coating his face. Aragorn sat beside him on the bed, cursing Saruman under his breath, and taking out the bottle of oil Gimli had intercepted from Gandalf, along with other things.  
  
Although the evil wizard's voice was all the Elf heard, he cried out for his friend in his delirium.  
  
" Aragorn ", he whimpered.  
  
" I'm here, Legolas ", the ranger said as he wrung a damp cloth over a bowl of water and began to cool Legolas' face and neck.The Elf called out to him again, unable to hear his voice within his nightmares.  
  
" Aragorn hates you ", Saruman said in the Elf's mind.  
  
" Us nin eriol ", Legolas cried out in Elvish. Aragorn recognized it as " Leave me alone." He took his best friend in his arms, mumbling his name. Legolas repeated the ranger's name again, now crying inevitable tears.  
  
" I'm here with you, Legolas ", Aragorn said.  
  
" Aragorn abhors your very name, you worthless waste of  
  
life. He hates you and he wants you dead", Saruman taunted.  
  
" No, stop. Please, leave me alone ", the Elf pleaded.  
  
" Legolas, Im sinome ni le. Lasto beth nin. Teli ad na nin, Legolas ", Aragorn whispered in Sindarin. " Legolas, I'm here for you. Hear my voice. Come back to me." Legolas nearly came back, but Saruman pulled him down again.  
  
" Come back to me ", Aragorn beckoned.  
  
" Aragorn ", Legolas murmured.  
  
" Come back to me ", Aragorn repeated as he clutched the Elf to him closer.  
  
" Aragorn ", the Elf cried as he woke from Saruman's spell, and the wizard cursed in Isengard, for little did he know that Gandalf was at his doorstep.  
  
Aragorn held his friend tightly in gladness. Legolas was panting, sweating, and crying all at once. But he managed to put his arms wearily around his friend.  
  
" He'll torment you no longer ", the ranger said.  
  
But Saruman wasn't giving up yet. He had lost connection with the Elf's mind but not with his body.  
  
Aragorn let go and offered Legolas a cup of tea, laden with herbs.  
  
" Here, it'll help lower the fever ", he said.  
  
The Elf drank it and lay back down, exhausted. Aragorn took the wet cloth and cooled Legolas' face and neck as the Elf's face heaved shallowly.  
  
" Aragorn please tell me we're friends ", he panted.  
  
" Legolas, we're not friends ", the ranger began, sending a look of dismay to the Elf's face, but Aragron smiled and continued. " We're brothers, and I love you with every beating of my heart."  
  
Legolas smiled faintly. Aragorn lifted the Elf's damp tunic to expose his pale abdomen, and took the oil bottle from the table. He poured some into his hand and then mildly placed it on his friend's stomach. The Elf shuddered as it hurt him to be touched.  
  
" I know it pains you, but it will help ", the ranger said as he began to gently rub the oil into Legolas' skin. And Saruman was about to wreak more havoc.  
  
It still greatly pained him, but somehow, the loving touch of his friend comforted him. Aragorn put one arm around the Elf as he massaged the pale skin. Legolas tensed as his stomach knotted and tightened at Saruman's doing, but Aragorn hushed his whimpers. The Elf moaned softly in pain as Aragorn stroked in steady circles and the oil sank into his skin, starting to take affect and slowly dull the pain.  
  
Saruman sent a bolt of searing pain upon the Elf, causing him to groan.  
  
" Oh, Aragorn, it hurts ", he gasped as he winced.  
  
" Hush, Legolas, ", the ranger whispered gently before he began to sing quietly in Elvish.  
  
And the soothing song along with a brother's tender caresses comforted Legolas very much. 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
Legolas slept well that night, no longer troubled by nightmares or voices, and the pain slowly dulling. Aragorn was exhausted as well, and fell asleep with the Elf in his lap on the bed.  
  
And the next morning, much to Aragorn's dismay, he was alone. He scrambled out of bed, and, stumbling to get his boots on, went to go find Legolas. He ran into Gimli on the way, who was very happy indeed. Too happy....  
  
" Aragorn, my friend...why in such a hurry? " he asked grinning.  
  
" I need to find Legolas..." the ranger panted from running.  
  
" Oh, the Elf...he went outside...looks marvelous...." the Dwarf slurred his words.  
  
" Are you drunk?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
" Drunk? No...of course not...never a dwarf...just happy that....Legolas is back to his...bright, crazy self..." he answered with a wide grin.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. Obviously, the Dwarf had, had too much to drink in his celebration of his friend's recovery. The man took off again, determined to find the Elf.  
  
He ran out into the day, the sun shining unusually brightly, as if it knew Legolas was back to greet the day. Aragorn went into the forest, looking around him for the Elf. He finally stopped, taking in the beauty and tranquility of the wood. He now vaguely understood why Legolas' heart was so in love with it.  
  
And suddenly, a small pebble hit the ranger's shoulder from above.  
  
" You know, you really shouldn't be off your guard so often", came a familiar voice.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see Legolas sitting quite comfortably in the boughs of a tree, gazing down at his friend. The ranger smiled as he saw the old light return to the Elf's blue eyes.  
  
" You worried me ", he said.  
  
" Well, forgive me, but I couldn't help myself. It was such a beautiful morning I had to go out into the sunlight", the Elf said dreamily.  
  
" What is it with you and trees? You make Gimli think you're a crazy Elf having a romantic affair with them ", Aragorn jested.  
  
" Gimli has many reasons to think I'm insane", Legolas chuckled. Aragorn laughed.  
  
" How are you feeling? " he asked the Elf on a more serious note.  
  
" Wonderful ", the Elf almost sang. " The wood comforts me  
  
greatly ", he sighed lying back on his branch to look up into the tree's canopy. And he looked back to Aragorn.  
  
" As do you ", he added with a smile. Aragorn bowed his head and grinned to himself.  
  
Legolas suddenly leaped down and landed skillfully on his feet. Aragorn jumped at the sudden action.  
  
" Must you startle me all the time?" the ranger asked.  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
" Yes, I seem to make scaring people a habit, don't I? "  
  
The two then turned to head back. They both clasped their wrists behind their backs and walked side by side beneath the golden leaves of the wood, talking quietly about many things.  
  
It was dusk when the two finally returned. Gimli was still wandering the halls, looking very content indeed. The three friends reunited, the Elf and the Man laughing at their friend's state.  
  
" Legolas, you're back....you look good, my friend ", he spluttered.  
  
Legolas only laughed heartily and said,  
  
" Gimli, I think you've had too much to drink." 


	14. Part 14

A/N: MASS FLUFF AHEAD! ( God, I love fluff.) Sorry it's kinda short. More of a chapter of pointless fluff, really..but what ever.. No slash, just playful, boyish, romping. ^_^  
  
Part 14  
  
After dinner, Legolas and Aragorn went off again, chasing each other and laughing along the way. They were two young boys again, Aragorn chasing Legolas through the tall grass persisting in trying to catch him, but always the Elf would slip away.  
  
The moon was full and luminous that night. And the stars mimicked the ones within Legolas' eyes. The Elf's playful laughter rang out over the hills as Aragorn pursued him tirelessly. And eventually, the man caught up to him, grabbing him from behind and wrapping his arms around his friend's slender frame to keep him from escaping. They both laughed as they stood there for a while, Legolas defeated and kept in Aragorn's embrace.  
  
" Finally, I catch you ", the man said." After always failing as a young one ."  
  
" You were just lucky ", Legolas replied.  
  
" Oh, really? Well, let's see if you can catch me ", the ranger said as he let go of the Elf and fled the other way.  
  
Legolas chuckled and ran after him. Indeed, Aragorn was fast and the chase went on for a while, their silhouettes dancing beneath the moon.  
  
And Legolas finally pounced on Aragorn, sending them both down onto the ground and out of sight for a silent moment as the two were immersed in the tall grass of the meadow.  
  
But then Legolas rose above the grass laughing melodically.  
  
He had Aragorn pinned, straddling the ranger's hips, holding down his shoulders. Aragorn chuckled as well, his best friend's silvery blonde hair hanging above him.  
  
" Once again, I am victorious ", the Elf said, pleased.  
  
" I have to take revenge for this too ", Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas laughed and slid off his best friend, lying beside him in the grass. He panted as he gazed up at the stars quietly.  
  
" Do you remember when we lay star gazing in our youth?" Aragorn said breaking the silence.  
  
" You mean in your youth ", Legolas corrected. Aragorn laughed lightly.  
  
" Yes, in my youth ", he said.  
  
" Yes, I remember. They are some of my fondest memories", the Elf mused. And both smiled to themselves.  
  
And so they lay there, hidden in the tall grass, admiring the stars and remembering. 


	15. Part 15

Part 15  
  
Aragorn woke the next morning to find himself immersed in the long grass. He had fallen asleep in the fields, and now a pale gray and blue light lay over the land as the sun had not yet risen. Legolas slept peacefully beside him, causing Aragorn to smile. He laid his hand on the Elf's shoulder fondly.  
  
" Legolas", he whispered. " Legolas, wake up."  
  
The Elf prince opened his big, bright eyes slowly. " Have we slept here all night? " he asked.  
  
" Yes, I suppose so. Star gazing will do that to you ", the ranger answered.  
  
Legolas smiled. " Then let us rest here for a while. Until the sun greets us ", he said. And then he let himself fall against Aragorn, causing the ranger to lay back down slowly. Legolas laid his head contently on Aragorn's heart, as his close friend put his arm around the Elf fondly. They lay in silence, and eventually, a tear slipped from the Elf's blue eyes. Aragorn sensed his sadness.  
  
" What's wrong, mellon?" he called Legolas affectionately.  
  
" 'Tis nothing. It's just a thought makes my heart melancholy."  
  
" What thought? "  
  
Legolas sighed in hesitation to say. " Our destiny to part forever."  
  
Aragorn's heart sunk at the words, for he knew the Elf was right. Legolas would sail to the Undying Lands, and he would....die. And they would never again meet.  
  
" Why think of such things now when we have each other in this moment? " he asked.  
  
" Because this moment will not last, Aragorn. I will be left to spend eternity in loneliness. 'Tis not worth living. "  
  
" No, Legolas. You must live. You cannot choose death because of me. I cannot bear another one doing that."  
  
Legolas knew of whom he spoke. And another tear slipped away.  
  
" Do not live with the Evenstar in your mortality and leave me to eternal desolation ", the Elf wept.  
  
Aragorn held him closer. His friend's words greatly pained his heart.  
  
" The Evenstar has my love ", the ranger stated without thought.  
  
" Do I still have your love? ", the Elf choked with tears.  
  
" You will have my love as long as I draw breath ", Aragorn told him and wrapped both his arms around his brother in heart, tears finally escaping him as the inevitable but dreaded fate of their friendship stabbed them.  
  
Legolas clasped his arms around Aragorn as well, crying in sorrow for the loss that he would one day have to bear. " And you ", the Elf sobbed, " will have my love for eternity."  
  
Aragorn winced in pain at the words and buried his face in the Elf's neck. Legolas once again lay his head on the man's shoulder, just as he had always done ever since they had met all those years ago.  
  
And the two lay there hidden in the field, as the sun rose to touch the clouds. 


	16. Part 16

Part 16  
  
When Aragorn awoke again, he was alone. The sun was hidden in the gray clouds, and it's light was kept from the day. Aragorn wondered where his companion had wandered off. He got up and walked toward the east, following the clouds. Over the hills he went and looked for the Elf.  
  
And the ranger found the prince.  
  
Legolas stood gazing out over the endless plains, the wind taking up his long hair as well as his tears. Though Aragorn could not see his friend's grief, the image of the Elf standing so melancholy on the edge of the hill, the tall grass swaying around his knees brought sadness upon him.  
  
And Legolas stood there, lifting his face to the sky, letting the wind surround him, and the tears fell. He remembered.  
  
He remembered when he had first met Aragorn, the devious little boy. He remembered how they had chased each other, and talked together. How they had laughed - and cried. How they had shared so much in so little a time. How painful it was to part. How they had saved each other without a word and how they had almost been the death of each other on several occasions. Legolas remembered one night a long time ago, before Aragorn left to be a ranger. In the silence of that evening, they had said nothing, no good- byes. They had simply stared at each other, standing on the bridge in the garden, beneath the moonlight. And they had stood and stared, every emotion that words could not tell passing through each other's eyes. They had needed no good-byes. Yet they understood the other's feelings. It had always been like that. And Aragorn turned away without a word and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Legolas standing alone, tears slipping down his face.  
  
And the Elf supposed that's how it would be in the end. There would be no good-byes. And he would be left standing. Alone. 


	17. Part 17

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chappie and the last! Ai, the fluff ahead! If only u could see the way Leggie and Aragorn walk together the way I do! It's the fluffiest thing! ^_^ Anyway..  
  
Part 17  
  
When Gimli finally caught sight of his two friends, it was early morning but the sky was so dark and clouded, you would have thought it early evening. They walked up the hill, Aragorn's hand firmly on the Elf's arm, holding him closely to him. The Elf had his slender arm slung around the man's neck, but there was a sadness to him that Gimli sensed but Aragorn seemed not to notice any longer.  
  
The two stopped, and Legolas broke away from Aragorn, whistling lightly to his left, and Arod soon cantered up to his master. The Elf took the horse by it's white nuzzle and whispered to it in Elvish, petting it fondly. Much to Gimli and Aragorn's surprise, he swung up onto the horse and settled himself on the elegant creature's bare back. With only a very melancholy glance, Legolas turned Arod away and rode off, leaving Aragorn standing alone and Gimli wondering and worrying over his close friend.  
  
Gimli hated to see Legolas in pain, hated to watch him suffer. Yet it seemed as if the Elf was always in a grievous mood, and he seemed the most forlorn thing in all the world at times when he was alone on watch at night. The Dwarf wanted so badly to make him happy again, truly and completely happy, smiling purely out of senseless bliss. But he couldn't. And it's frustrated him to no ends. The Elf's smiles were sad ones, and his smiles masked pain. Gimli knew this, just as he knew Legolas was broken hearted. All he did not know was how to help him, and that just happened to be the most important thing of all. 


	18. Part 18

A/N: Ai, the shortness! I hate it! _ Sorry! Another note, this might seem sort of weird but as u know, Elves can die of grief it is indeed strong enough. Legolas is not that grieved yet but it is deep enough to physically weaken him.  
  
Part 18  
  
Legolas rode on across the plains, the thunder rolling beneath him as he came up onto the hill, the wind lifting his hair as he stared out over the land. He could feel his heart being torn inside his chest. Arod snorted softly and waited for directions. Legolas headed downhill, disappearing from view.  
  
In the middle of the endless plains, Legolas stopped and dismounted. He wandered off, leaving Arod waiting for his return.  
  
And it began to rain. The sky poured down torrents, cold and harsh. The Elf's silvery blonde hair clung to his neck in swirls, his tunic clinging to his skin and the water soaked through every inch of him. It pained him to breathe and he barely noticed his own tears as they mingled with the rain.  
  
Arod waited patiently though the storm was fierce.  
  
Legolas mounted the fair horse again, wearily. They began to go back at a slow walking pace, as the prince did not care about the weather. Though his heart was broken, Legolas had never felt it so heavy in all his life. He trembled as he sighed and the tears flooded down as the rain did like tears from the sky.  
  
Suddenly, a lone warg trotted past the stallion, startling the creature. Arod reared and cried shrilly, catching Legolas by surprise. The Elf prince fell from his horse and into the field. He slightly sat up on his elbow, and saw Arod standing faithfully nearby. He felt every shard of strength leave him, as his tremendous Elven grief seized him, and he fell back onto the ground, his strength and hope lost. 


	19. Part 19

A/N: Shortness. _ Oh, and if u already did not guess, angst and fluff ahead.  
  
Part 19  
  
Aragorn paced nervously. He was extremely uneasy as the storm raged on with no sign of Legolas. And, of course, he knew he was being ridiculous. What could rain possible do to an Elf? Yet Gimli sat just as preoccupied nearby.  
  
And much to the ranger's dismay, Arod ran toward them, riderless. The horse was rather wet but otherwise well.  
  
Aragorn ran outside, getting very wet, very fast.  
  
" Arod ", he said as he neared the horse. He held the horses nuzzle and asked in Elvish, " Where is Legolas? "  
  
The stallion began to persistently lead him to where his master had fallen, and Aragorn rode hard, letting Arod guide him.  
  
The horse took him to the plains ahead, vast and seemingly endless. But Aragorn could not see the Elf. Arod went carefully down the muddy slope and onto where he had left the prince. Legolas lay in the grass, shivering, his face pale and his lips trembling. He was absolutely drenched.  
  
" Legolas ", said Aragorn as he slid off Arod's back. He kneeled upon the ground beside his friend's still form.  
  
" So weak, Estel ", the Elf mumbled with shivers. He wanted nothing more then to die right then and there. But in the next moment he felt himself being swept off the ground by the ranger's strong arms. Aragorn cradled him and urged Arod back. Legolas' whispers where drowned out by the storm but he prayed to the Valar to have the wind claim his breath before they reached Gimli.  
  
It is amazing how an Elf can be so strong and invincible one moment, and, with the breaking of their heart, so utterly helpless and weak the next. 


	20. Part 20

A/N: Fluff ahead, and short but a bit longer than the previous ones.. Ughh, damn shortness..Oh, and for future reference, the disclaimer is in the first chappie. As if u didn't know I'm not Tolkien..  
  
Part 20  
  
Aragorn rushed Legolas past Gimli, too frantic to answer the Dwarf's pleas as to what happened. He didn't quite know himself, besides. The Elf was limp in his arms and livid. Aragorn feared he would get terribly sick if he didn't do something soon. He didn't fully know in all the fine details of what full-blooded Elves were subject to in terms of illness, having been raised in Elrond's household, which was truly only half-Elven, hence the name Peredhel. And he had good hunch that right now, Legolas was much more vulnerable than an Elf would normally be.  
  
Gimli followed the ranger into the their room. Aragorn set Legolas on the bed, beginning to remove the literally soaked clothes from his best friend. He wrapped the Elf's slim form tightly in a blanket and began to dry his hair to not risk getting so sick. Gimli only watched frowning.  
  
Something was not right. The Elf seemed so pale, so lifeless. And he indeed was on the brink of death, the grief so tremendously heavy since Elves experience both sadness and happiness to the extremes.  
  
Aragorn ceased to trouble with the Elf's blonde locks and pulled him up into his arms. He lifted the Elf to lean limply against his chest, his head on the ranger's shoulder, and began to rub his back vigorously to try to restore warmth.  
  
" C'mon, Legolas ", he murmured quietly.  
  
" He is deeply pained. What has broken my friend's heart?"  
  
Gimli questioned.  
  
" Something no one can help ", Aragorn answered. He lowered the Elf to lie down again, placing Legolas' head in his lap. Some faint color had returned to his face, but he still barely breathed. The Dwarf and the Man both waited in silence  
  
for a sign. Aragorn gripped the Elf's hand in his.  
  
" C'mon, Legolas. "  
  
Silence. Anticipation. Hope.  
  
And Legolas exhaled.  
  
And his two friends sighed.  
  
" That's it, my friend ", Aragorn said with a glad smile. He bowed his head and kissed Legolas' forehead. The ranger sighed with relief as he leaned back on the wall. The Elf would be the death of him. 


	21. Part 21

A/N: Lucky you, I have decided due to the ridiculous shortness of the previous chapters, to post more than 5 today..this one, ironically, is short.._ Oh, and yes, Leggy is a strange mood..  
  
Part 21  
  
Legolas woke up. Regretfully, he found he was still alive. Gimli snored in a corner, Aragorn slept deeply with his arms crossed in the shadows. And the pain came back. The heaviness of his heart was like no other grief. He needed to do something.  
  
O Elbereth, please help me, he thought.  
  
Legolas carefully slipped out of bed and crept out of the room. He needed to leave. Oh, how he longed for solitude. And that was an Elf's life, his fate. Solitude. For eternity.  
  
The Elf left the halls of Theoden completely and went silently to the stables, where Arod waited calmly. He would not bother to saddle him.  
  
" We ride to greet the wind and find peace ", he whispered to his horse, petting it's nuzzle. The horse rumbled its throat in reply.  
  
Legolas mounted and rode Arod out of his stall and away from Helm's Deep. He knew not where he was going, but he was leaving. At least for now.  
  
It was morning once again, and the clouds had not departed from the sky, but remained dark and gray. The wind surrounded him and he could not help but weep again, such sorrow strangled his breath. Legolas rode on, at walking pace, for he had not the will to go any faster. For some strange reason, he returned to the fields where he had fallen the night before. He felt a sudden urge to practice. Arod began to dance across the plains as Legolas drew his sword and began to practice as he rode. He heard music in his mind as he went back and forth, slicing through the air with his blade, blinded by sorrow,fury, and calm all at the same time.  
  
And that is where Aragorn found him hours later. His friend was practicing fiercely, urging Arod back and forth, going much faster now. He panted, the ranger observed. What was going on with him?  
  
And suddenly, the Elf leaped up from the horses back and crouched on the running steed, holding the reins in his right hand, his sword in his left. And he rode on, until in one movement he sheathed his sword, drew his bow and an arrow, and shot it into the distance, hitting a tree surprisingly.  
  
Legolas jumped from the horse's back, landing perfectly, crouching in the tall grass. He stood, and turned to see Aragorn, a confused expression of disbelief upon his face. He clicked to Arod, who approached from behind. Legolas grabbed the reins behind him and swung magnificently on the horse's back. He left his best friend alone. And he didn't look back. 


	22. Part 22

A/N: Damn! Short again! Ai, how lovely Leggy would look with his crown..I leave thee fellow worshippers to imagine such loveliness..*goes off into Lego land*  
  
Part 22  
  
Legolas rode. He rode hard and felt his heart being torn to shreds as he flew on the wind. Arod ran across the plains faster then ever before, and Legolas could still hear the music as he rode and the tears were stolen away from him by the wind as soon as they sprang from his two blue eyes. He didn't think about breathing or about anything for that matter. He shouted in sorrow and fury as he urged Arod on.  
  
And after some time, Legolas sprang off the worn out, yet ever faithful horse, and tumbled into the grass. He was panting and weeping with sadness and frustration all at the same time.  
  
Somehow, he found his crown in his shaken pack and threw it out into the fields with a yell. He hadn't even realized he still had his crown. It was the crown to show who he was, the prince of Mirkwood. It was but a thin circlet, just as Galadriel's was. It was made of two vines that met, crossed into a loop that pointed down and went back up. Golden vines,silver leaves. It was delicate yet strong, just as Elves were, he supposed. He had loathed that crown, the thing that bound him, and the thing that kept him from freedom.  
  
Legolas stood and went ahead farther into the field, Arod standing faithfully where he had stopped. The prince found his crown again and looked at it quietly in the gray light of that day. He lifted it to his head and set it snugly on as he closed his eyes, sighed, and a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
He was a prince. He was an Elf. And he was immortal. That was reality, and he had no other choice. He would have to face that. He was not meant to be happy, he was meant to be royal.  
  
But perhaps there was still a way. Perhaps he could still yet escape this. Yes, there was still one last thing he might do. He only hoped he had the strength to do it.  
  
Legolas turned back to face the white gelding and rose on to the horse's back once again. He looked out over the endless plains once again, the wind taking up his hair, his eyes hard and cold with anguish. Yes, he knew what he must do. 


	23. Part 23

A/N: Damn you, shortness! _ goes into coma and thusly, to Leggy heaven  
  
Part 23  
  
The sound of the doors bursting open echoed through the halls, as Legolas returned. The soft light and rain of outside silhouetted his figure as he walked toward them, his head bowed and his body wet. He looked so absolutely valiant and noble, glorious in that moment, it was a sight to behold indeed. The gray light outlined his figure beautifully as he walked. Aragorn,Gimli,and Eomer all watched him as he came. He was wet, we was melancholy, he was alone ...... he was magnificent.  
  
Legolas did not glance at them as he walked past, and even when he did, it still seemed that he glowed with a soft, ethereal silver light. He reminded Aragorn of the moon, and he took the man's breath away in that moment.  
  
It was amusing. His beloved was the Evenstar, and his best friend was the moon, and so he was a lover of evening.  
  
" Legolas ", Eomer called as the Elf began to disappear into the shadows.  
  
Legolas stopped and turned slightly to look back at them. Oh, Elbereth, the absolute exquisiteness of that moment. He stood, staring at them, his eyes conveying sadness yet light, his silvery blonde tresses clinging to his neck and down his back, his slim figure posed so elegantly without effort. And, Aragorn realized, his crown shining upon his brow, silver and gold.  
  
Legolas did not speak. He only looked upon them with such melancholy eyes,a sad expression upon his fair face,yet the majesty of his royal Elven blood shining from within him.  
  
And he turned away from them and disappeared into the shadows, tears silently streaming down his face.  
  
And the men with the dwarf were left alone, the rain pouring down outside. 


	24. Part 24

A/N: This is so short..it's sad.  
  
Part 24  
  
When Aragorn retired to his room, he found Legolas sitting in the window, staring up at the stars. He did not turn at the sound of the door. Aragorn grimaced slightly. He came behind the Elf and laid both his hands on the slim shoulders gently. He felt Legolas shudder at his touch.  
  
" I am sorry for whatever ails you, Legolas. I want to help you. It wounds me to see you suffer so, especially loneliness. Please let me help you and tell me we are still friends ", he murmured softly.  
  
The Elf turned to face him. He still wore the circlet upon his head and it shone lightly in the moonlight. His eyes glimmered with tears that his pride kept at bay.  
  
" We are still friends, Aragorn. Thank you for your concern but no one can help me. No one can change reality and alter destiny that was set long before. I carry this wound alone. Do not be burdened by me ", he said.  
  
" No, Legolas, you carry nothing alone. I may share every burden belonging to you, but you yourself are not a burden."  
  
" Must you be so stubborn ? " the Elf asked lightly as he left the window and brushed Aragorn's shoulder as he went.  
  
" I thought you would know by now that it is in my nature", the ranger replied.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself faintly. He lifted the crown from his head and put it back in his pack, before opening the door.  
  
" Where are you going? " Aragorn inquired. It was rather late, after all.  
  
" For a walk ", answered Legolas.  
  
And he was gone. 


	25. Part 25

A/N: A bit longer, yay! ^_^ NO SLASH! Remember, remember, no matter what it seems like..if u really want to think of it as, despite my objection, I suppose u can picture it that way. But it's not intended in any way, shape, or form. Elbereth, how beautiful Legolas is..can u imagine this? sigh Oh, the flaff..In case u did not know, I invented the word flaff, meaning fluff+Angst, since I find allot of times that there is fluff in angst, or at least the 2 are alongside each other. So thusly, there if FLAFF, my own brilliant word! ^_^  
  
Part 25  
  
Legolas stuck his hands in his pockets as he strolled outside in the evening, the air laced with the scent of rain. His silvery blonde tresses wavered as water does in the moonlight, shining beautifully. He bowed his head sadly, but as with every thing he did, it was with grace.  
  
His eyes rose to the velvety sky, veiled in stars that seemed to sing unto his own within the brilliant blue orbs of his eyes. The wind met him once again, playing with his hair, touching his pale face, soothing him.  
  
Legolas then came across a shimmering pool in a sheltered glade beneath a willow. It was his ideal tranquility. He sighed with relief as he found this salvation. He wandered nearer to it and took in its beauty.  
  
Legolas threw off his boots and slipped out of his pants to only be in his leggings. He slowly unbuttoned his tunic, and let it slide off his slim , pale shoulders and down his arms. He began to patiently loosen the braids in his hair, until his blonde mane flowed down his back naturally, shining as it caught the moonlight.  
  
Legolas stepped into the water and sighed in relief. His heart truly did lie in the ocean. But this pool would suffice for now. He let himself glide down into the depths of the water, disappearing beneath the surface. Legolas then lifted his head back up out of the water, his chest heaving up toward the sky as he drowned in sorrow yet calm. He sunk down again, only letting his head remain above the surface as he drifted across the pool. The willow's tresses rustled gently in the wind, and as Legolas leaned back, his slender hand reached out to touch the leaves.  
  
Legolas' eyes brimmed with tears, but he sunk under the water before they had a chance to fall. When he finally couldn't breath, he lifted his head back above the surface, his silvery blonde hair clinging to his neck. Yet the tears came back once again.  
  
And the entire time, Aragorn watched him unnoticed, admiring the beauty and sorrow of the Elf prince. He was exquisite to behold. Yet it broke his heart to see him so melancholy.  
  
Legolas let himself go for a while and simply floated in the water. He let the tears slip into the pool and ripple the surface as he gazed up into the full moon in her silver glow.  
  
Eventually, the Elf left the water and walked back to fetch his things and dress again, even though he was thoroughly wet. But just as he walked from the pool, he felt two very strong, yet loving arms wrap a blanket around his shivering form.  
  
" Mellon ", came a soft whisper in his ear, as the arms held him still.  
  
" Aragorn ", replied the Elf, knowing his friend's voice.  
  
" The water soothes you as much as your pain wounds me ", he said.  
  
" The water does not soothe me, only offers a distraction", Legolas answered. The two still stood, Aragorn holding Legolas from behind.  
  
" I have never longed for anything more in this world than to see you smile again, save the Evenstar ", the ranger said, bringing pain upon himself at the words of the Elf's sorrow, and even more at the thought of Arwen.  
  
" And I have never longed for anything more as to remain in this moment for but one lifetime instead of spending all the ages of the world alone."  
  
" Do not say such things. I cannot bear another taking death for me. Not one I love so desperately", whispered Aragorn.  
  
" Aragorn, I love you with all the pieces of my broken heart so do not speak to me of love ", Legolas said, his voice laced with sorrow and pain and tears.  
  
" I must while I still have the time. I cannot pass out of this world without telling all those I love that I love them."  
  
" Do not speak of it. Do not torment me with what I already know. Do not speak of parting ", Legolas pleaded.  
  
" Do not ignore the inevitable, Legolas. Do not dwell in dreams that will end. Do not forget to live ", said Aragorn.  
  
" I would rather perish in a dream than endure life. "  
  
" Life is a dream, Legolas. Love is the reality in it."  
  
" No, Aragorn. My life is a nightmare,and love is it's phantom."  
  
" Legolas, do you love me? " Aragorn asked, praying to the Valar the Elf did, for he was his dearest brother and beloved in his mortal heart.  
  
" Yes ", whimpered Legolas. He broke down in sobs and sunk to his knees. " I do, Aragorn. I love you more than my own life. I love you, Aragorn. I love you and it hurts. It hurts ", he cried.  
  
Aragorn wept silently at the Elf's pain, still holding the slender form of his closest friend, who was doubled over in pain and sorrow, his sobs flooding the night. Aragorn held him and said nothing. There was nothing to say. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could do to ease his friend's pain and he hated it. All he could do was hold him there, as Legolas cried uncontrollably, doubled over so that his hair lay all over the ground with his head bowed.  
  
And Aragorn knew not what to do except hold him and lay his head over his brother's. 


	26. Part 26

Part 26  
  
Legolas woke drowsily. He lay contently in bed, the sky a dark gray as the sun had not yet risen. It was so blissfully warm, with the heavy blankets and the body heat of his best friend sleeping soundly beside him. Legolas was glad the ranger slept. He usually went on for days without a wink when they were travelling. Stubborn Man.  
  
Silly Elf, came Aragorn's voice in his mind. Legolas smiled to himself at the memory. And of course,Gimli thought the two of them were idiotic.  
  
For a moment, Legolas had forgotten all the events of before. And then he remembered. He recalled what he was going to do.  
  
Legolas tried to get out of bed, but Aragorn shifted beside him, pulling him closer. The Elf carefully lifted the man's arm off him and slipped out of bed. He tidied his hair and put on his soft boots before leaving quietly.  
  
When Aragorn woke up, he was alone. Why did he have a tendency to be left alone? He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed.  
  
Legolas looked up from his thoughts when Aragorn arrived in the hall. Gimli was sitting at a small table, babbling on about something. The Elf leaned back on a column, his arms folded.  
  
" Ah, Aragorn. Good morning to you. Won't you come and join us for a good smoke? " asked Gimli merrily. And indeed, a small cloud of gray smoke floated up from his pipe.  
  
" Indeed, I would ",said the ranger. And he sat down across from Gimli, and lit his pipe soon enough. It seemed ages since he had, had a good smoke.  
  
Legolas watched him observantly, as silence followed for a moment. Both the Dwarf and Man smoked quietly.  
  
" Legolas, do sit down. You're hardly ever at rest ", the ranger said. He would have asked his friend if he wanted a smoke but he knew full well that Legolas never smoked, especially being an Elf. In fact, Legolas always detested the smell of the stuff, much to the amusement of Aragorn who would often see the look of distaste cross Legolas when he smoked on their travels.  
  
Legolas did sit down, Aragorn on his right and Gimli on his left. He didn't speak, though. The Elf was lost in thought.  
  
" Why so quiet this morning ? " Aragorn asked softly.  
  
Legolas shrugged.  
  
" The Elf probably has something on his mind. Though I do not see how, since he indeed lost his mind long ago ", remarked Gimli. Aragorn chuckled lightly and Legolas grinned faintly.  
  
" Have you two had breakfast? " Aragorn inquired, before taking another puff of his pipe.  
  
" Hardly. I'm not one to eat in the mornings. A hearty  
  
supper in the evening is good enough for me ", said Gimli.  
  
" What about you, Legolas ? " Aragorn asked, turning to the Elf.  
  
Legolas sighed. " I'm not hungry ", he said flatly.  
  
Aragorn looked at him doubtfully, but Legolas ignored it.  
  
He took an arrow from his quiver easily and laid it in his lap. Legolas stared down at it, letting his mind wander as his fingers played idly along the arrow. And he began to absent - mindedly hum to himself.  
  
" Legolas, what's wrong? " Aragorn asked.  
  
" Nothing, Aragorn ",came the answer, lacking all feeling.  
  
Aragorn looked pleadingly at Gimli. The Dwarf stared back it him, not knowing what to do.  
  
That evening, Legolas' chair was empty in the small chamber given to Eomer and his men to dine, along with the three Fellowship members. Aragorn was preoccupied with his best friend. The Elf was probably on another walk, he guessed. It wasn't right, the ranger thought. Legolas shouldn't just go wandering about alone, depressing himself. Aragorn worried for him.  
  
And this went on for weeks. Legolas would scarcely come to any meals whatsoever, and when he did his mind was somewhere else. He'd disappear at meals for days at time, coming once in a while only to be painfully distant.  
  
But after Aragorn retired from dinner, the Elf would always creep soundlessly into the room and slide into bed beside the ranger, who would shelter him in his arms, as always.  
  
This was how it was every night. And whether or not Legolas had been at dinner or not, Aragorn would always be waiting to hold him afterwards, as they were both lulled to sleep.  
  
And neither scarcely spoke a word about the Elf's absences. But silence would soon catch up to them. 


	27. Part 27

A/N: Shit, Legolas is so exquisite. Valar, if u could see him the way I do while reading this..Earth shattering beauty. * sigh * NO SLASH! _  
  
Part 27  
  
Legolas walked once again. He strolled through the trees near Helm's Deep, the dark sky above him veiled in stars. The moon was shrouded in cloud, wispy and light. A soft breeze danced in the air. Legolas was calm. He felt most at peace then ever, alone and outside in the evening. He escaped his thoughts of reality, and only focused loosely on the whispering of his surroundings. The Elf wandered alone, and sought solitude as well as peace. But perhaps what he had said before was true. Perhaps one could only find true peace in death. And Legolas did not fear death.  
  
He couldn't even feel the hunger anymore. He couldn't feel anything. He was empty. And he waited for his body to follow his soul. In the meantime, he found comfort in solitude.  
  
Legolas hadn't eaten in weeks. When he ignored meals, he went off walking instead and did not eat at all. He found ways to hide his food when he did go to meals or make it appear as if he had eaten. And he was good at it too.  
  
But he no longer felt the hunger. He no longer felt it, and that was the scary part. He was drowning in depression and sorrow, pain and frustration. And it robbed him of everything else.  
  
But he didn't care. Legolas didn't care about anything anymore. He wandered. He wandered alone across the abandoned earth that was his doom. He went wandering across the fields, the plains of Rohan. The place where he and Aragorn had laughed. The place where he had fallen. The place where he had made his ultimate decision.  
  
And there, he practiced. He practiced with his sword, with his knives, with his bow. He rode with the wind. He rode without destination, only to ride until the wind brought him back again.  
  
Legolas reached the plains once again. It was beautiful at night. The grass swayed with the wind and shimmered in the silver moonlight. They seemed to go on forever.  
  
Yes, this is where he and Aragorn had played only weeks ago. He could still hear their laughter faintly echoing over the plains. How that night had lightened his heart.  
  
Oh, but how heavy it was now. And the thought of the ranger only pained him more. Legolas sighed as he looked out over the land. He gazed up at the stars once again. There were hunderds, thousands. And all so magnificent and breath taking in their own way.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as he imagined. He had thought up a mental haven to escape to in all this time that he was alone. He even went there in his dreams.  
  
It was that pool. That pool he had swam in not so long ago. The moon was bright and full, it's silver glow shining down upon the water. And in the moon's beams, drifted stars. Fallen stars from the dark night sky. And Legolas drowned in the water, only to rise up and be shrouded in that light, growing brighter and brighter as he swayed in mid - air. The stars dazzled his whole body and then it would begin to rain and the water would run through his hair and bead his skin. He would hang his head back elegantly and indulge in the light. His eyes would lay closed, though eventually open revealing those brilliant blue orbs. And his eyes would steal away the stars, rain, and light. And music echoed throughout it all, a soft, enchanting voice forming notes melodically.  
  
And that was the Elf's haven. Where he went in his dreams, where he thought of when he was awake. Moonkissed freedom.  
  
And there, his tears would not escape him. Though even in the light of his sanctuary, he still felt the grief of his heart. He still lay wounded.  
  
And when morning would come, the mourning song of the doves would cry out in the dawn.And how Legolas longed to sing with them.  
  
He stood still, looking over the plains, and his hand closed over a small, silver leaf pendant, coated over in a forest green. It was a gift bestowed upon him long ago. Aragorn had given it to him when the man was young, just before he left to pursue the life of a ranger. Legolas still remembered what the man had said all those ages ago.  
  
" May you keep this always in remembrance of our  
  
friendship and always know that you are my greenleaf  
  
among the withered trees."  
  
And he had laid it in the Elf's hand and closed the slender fingers around the pendant.And Aragorn had taken the Elf's face in both his hands and laid his lips to his friend's forehead in sorrow. And that was the last time Legolas had seen him before he left.  
  
Legolas had never parted from it and it always brought him hope only to clutch it in troubled times. It was one of his most cherished possessions. It was a symbol of his friendship with Aragorn, of their bond, of their love.  
  
But of course, that had happened very long ago indeed. Before Aragorn became a ranger, before he fell in love with Arwen, before this whole bloody war over a ring. Before, when they carried only half as many as the burdens as they did now.  
  
But Legolas still held it on this eve, clasping it to his heart. He took comfort from it as well as strength, since he was both melancholy and weak. Legolas wondered if Aragorn still felt the same way as he did all those years ago. He wondered if he really was that important to the ranger, whether he was still that valuable a friend of his.  
  
Legolas sighed. He supposed it did not matter anyway. He was already far into his fate and would not turn back. 


	28. Part 28

A/N: Shortness. _  
  
Part 28  
  
The loud laughter of the Rohirrim boomed throughout their private dining chamber the next morning. Eomer and his men indulged themselves breakfast, along with Aragorn and Gimli. Although the ranger and Dwarf enjoyed it, their hearts lay with Legolas, who had once again disappeared. Aragorn kept glancing back at the door, hoping to see the Elf come, but his hope was in vain.  
  
" Aragorn, what is it? " Eomer asked.  
  
" Legolas. I worry for him ", he answered.  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open, light streaming through into the hall, as well as a draft. A tall, slender form was silhouetted against the light as it approached them. They soon saw it was none other than Legolas. He was damp,weary, and kept his head bowed and his hand clutched at his arm. He kept walking steadily toward them, though. He did not lift his head to look at them.  
  
" Legolas? " said Aragorn as he stood. Gimli and Eomer got to their feet as well.  
  
The Elf finally lifted his face to look at them as he reached the ranger. Legolas looked horrible. His face was pale and shadow lingered beneath his eyes. The ranger then saw his hand, which was clasped to his arm, was covered in blood and Legolas' face was stained with tears. He staggered and fell into Aragorn's arms.  
  
" Legolas?" he said as he caught the Elf. And then his face drained of color as he felt how utterly thin his friend had become. He had no strength left at all. He collapsed within Aragorn's arms, his own hands sliding around the man's neck with great effort.  
  
" How long has it been since you've eaten? " Aragorn murmured.  
  
" Weeks ", came the empty reply, just before the Elf's head fell back.  
  
" By the Valar ", muttered Aragorn as he lifted Legolas' feather light body off the ground and into his arms. Without a word, he walked swiftly to the door, Legolas' head hanging back and his arm dangling limply.  
  
And the ranger disappeared from the distressed gaze of Eomer and Gimli. 


	29. Part 29

8-26-03 A/N: Yay!!! Long chappie!!! And thank u to all my reviewers, u mean so much to me! So..all u peoples got your new precious?!?!? I DO!!!! Now I can watch my beloved over and over and over and over ...  
  
Part 29  
  
Aragorn hurried to his room, carrying Legolas' limp body in his arms. His mind was contorted with panic. Why had the Elf starved himself? Why hadn't he done anything until now? What could he do?  
  
Aragorn kicked the door open and laid Legolas in bed. His thin form lay across the sheets, his blonde tresses arrayed across his shoulders, his pale face seemingly lifeless.  
  
" What is it? What's happened? " came Gimli's gruff voice. The Dwarf stood behind Aragorn, panting from the run to reach his two friends.  
  
" He's been starving himself. He's barely alive ", Aragorn said mournfully, hating himself for not helping his friend.  
  
" Damn Elf bastard ", exclaimed Gimli, though it was out of worry. " What madness took his mind?"  
  
" I don't know. I don't what to do to cheer him. Gimli, hurry to the kitchen's and bring a bowl of broth. Quickly", instructed Aragorn.  
  
The Dwarf nodded and disappeared. Aragorn turned his attention back to Legolas.  
  
" Why, Legolas? Why have you done this? " he asked quietly. But there was no response.  
  
Gimli soon returned, trying to hurry without spilling the soup. He handed it to Aragorn, who set it down on the table next to the bed and carefully propped Legolas up against the pillow.  
  
" Legolas ", he said. " Legolas, please wake up."  
  
Aragorn slipped his hand in the Elf's slender one.  
  
" Please. Legolas, please open your eyes for me", he pleaded. Aragorn placed his hand on the Elf's shoulder and gripped it hopefully." Please, Legolas."  
  
The Elf heard Aragorn's voice speak to him in the distance. He was so tired, he only wished to sleep for a long while. But he knew he should not keep Aragorn waiting. He opened his eyes as he returned to the light. Aragorn sighed as he met the prince's blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you", he said. Gimli sighed as well behind him.  
  
Aragorn lifted a spoon of broth to the Elf's lips.  
  
" Drink this for me ", he said. Legolas obeyed without a word. He had not the will to argue. He stared down at his lap as he drank the soup, his eyes empty of emotion.  
  
Gimli frowned at this. He missed his friend. He missed him terribly, more than he would admit. He missed his smile and the light of his eyes. He missed his laugh. Oh, how he longed for the Elf's laughter to lighten his heart again.  
  
Aragorn continued to feed him until the bowl was empty, and though he did not say, Legolas felt the hunger once again, re - kindled by the taste of food. But he wished it was not so. He wished he had never returned to the hall of the Rohirrim. He should have lain in the field where he had fallen and let himself die. That was his chance. But he went back to his old friends, though he didn't exactly know why.  
  
The broth had definitely helped, as Aragorn saw. Legolas had some color back in his cheeks and did not look so weak. Elves healed quickly.  
  
" You scared the Valar out of me, Elf ", he told his friend.  
  
" I'm sorry ", the Elf muttered.  
  
" What is wrong with you? Why did you do this? Why are you so distant? Why are you so depressed? Talk to me, Legolas", Aragorn burst rapidly, taking Legolas by the shoulders.  
  
" You don't understand. You can't understand. You cannot help me. Just leave me alone, Aragorn ", the Elf responded.  
  
" No, I will not leave you alone. You can't just ignore me, Legolas. You can't just forget the world. And how can I help you if you do not tell me what's wrong?"  
  
" Why must I remember the world? It will leave me anyway.  
  
It has already forgotten me."  
  
" I have not forgotten you, Legolas"  
  
" No, but you will leave me. You will leave me and then forget me. You will leave me and live in your mortality with your crown and your Evenstar and then forget me. You will leave me and greet death. I will lay forgotten and be left to slowly wither away in sorrow. I will suffer for all eternity and you will leave. You will forget. You will not care", shouted the Elf as he shook Aragorn off and leapt out of bed, startling the Dwarf and Man both.  
  
" You never cared. I was just something for you to use until you tired of me and obtained what you really wanted. No one cares. I'm useless except to live out my duty and I mean nothing to you except how I might serve you. That's all I am to the world. It's servant. And when it needs me no longer, it shall leave me to sorrow and death. It will not care. You will not care," he yelled.  
  
" How could you say such a thing? Have you been blind all this time? You are so much more than a servant. This world needs you. I need you", protested Aragorn.  
  
" For what? To bring you comfort until you join with your Lady and find your own destiny? And then what shall become of me, Aragorn? You have never thought of that, have you? No, because all you think of is your own fate.Of your love and you power and your glory. I can't handle this anymore. I can't just let you use me until I'm no longer needed."  
  
" How could you not think that I care? How could you not know what you mean to me? How could you believe that every day I do not think about the fate of our friendship? How every time I'm with you, I fear it might be the last time? How every time I see you it pains me because we will one day forever part? You do not know how I feel. You have never thought about how I feel.You have never thought about how every time I touch you I long just to hold you forever and never face my destiny. You have never thought of how I suffer to see you so pained. You have never thought of how it wounds my heart to think of our doomed friendship."  
  
" Why would you possibly care about me? I'm just another Elf warrior waiting to die. You have your woman and your power.What do you care if I live to see another battle or die alone as I am meant to?"  
  
" Why must you be so stubborn and blind? I don't care about being king. I don't care about power. I would trade the crown in a moment just be with you forever. And as much as I love Arwen, we were friends before I knew her. And it doesn't matter anyway because she's leaving to the Undying Lands as we speak. But you didn't know that, did you? No, all you can think about is bloody death and killing yourself."  
  
" Don't give me that rubbish. You will be king and you will have Arwen and you will no longer be burdened with me."  
  
" You do not burden me. I would never have gotten through this at all if it weren't for you. You are the only reason I kept going. You were my hope, my light. I have Arwen no longer and the fellowship has broken. All I have is you now."  
  
" Oh, yes I'm your re - bound when everything else forsakes you and once it returns you won't give a damn about me."  
  
" Why can't you accept that I care for you? Why don't you believe me? "  
  
" Why don't you admit that I mean nothing to you?"  
  
" Because that's not true. Of course you mean something to me. You're my comrade, my friend. You're my....brother", admitted Aragorn softly.  
  
Legolas lifted his face to stare at the man, his blue eyes shining with disbelief at the words he had just heard.  
  
" Pedo-al na nin ", Legolas said in Elvish. " Speak not to me. "  
  
" Nin peth thenin. Le nin laegolas ned aear tharn lhassi", Aragorn replied, looking straight into the Elf's eyes. " My words are true. You are my greenleaf in a sea of withered leaves." Legolas closed his eyes in tears.  
  
" Nay, Estel. Im tharn las. ",he said, his voice laced with tears. " I'm a withered leaf."  
  
" Le turu-no ", the Man uttered. He stepped forward and took the Elf's fair face in his hands, looking deeply into his intense, blue eyes, now glassy with the tears that stained his pale skin. " Le turu-no, an Im mel le,Legolas Greenleaf", Aragorn said softly. " You cannot be, for I love you, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas fell to his knees, his eyes still closed as he sat back on his legs. Aragorn fell to his knees as well and embraced him gently. Legolas clutched him desperately as he wept in silence.  
  
" Im mel le, Estel. Im mel le an-uir, nin gwador ", whispered as he laid his head on Aragorn's shoulder." I love you, Estel. I love you forever, my brother." And Aragorn had tears in his eyes as well.  
  
" Sidh, sidh. Im sinome ", he said with love in his voice as he stroked Legolas' silvery blonde hair. " Peace, peace. I am here."  
  
" Wen ban firitha, Estel. Le a Im ban firitha ", Legolas uttered truthfully and bitterly. " Friendship is doomed to fade, Estel. You and I are doomed to fade."  
  
" No ", Aragorn breathed. " Meleth turu firitha, Legolas. Nin meleth ni le turu firitha."  
  
Legolas' eyes flooded with tears at these words,which Gimli could not understand. Aragorn had told the Elf, " Love cannot fade, Legolas. My love for you cannot fade."  
  
" A nin meleth ni le turu firitha. An-uir, Im mel le ", he whimpered. " An- uir. " Legolas pressed his eyes shut tightly, tears still escaping him. " And my love for you cannot fade. Forever, I love you. Forever."  
  
" Le an-uir, mellonin. An-uir ned nin ind, gwadornin ", Aragorn said, wrapping his arms tighter around the Elf's slim form. " You are forever, my friend. Forever in my heart, my brother."  
  
And the two said no more, only sat their on the floor weeping and holding each other.And eventually, Gimli stood behind Legolas and laid a hand on his shoulder. 


	30. Part 30

A/N: Who loved the fluff in the last chappie?!?!?!?! ^_^  
  
Part 30  
  
Legolas winced slightly yet silently as Aragorn tended to his arm. The Elf sat on a table, his legs dangling just above the ground. It was a deep gash indeed. Aragorn treated it with herbs and began to wrap it.  
  
" Who did this to you? " he murmured.  
  
" Uruk Hai. There were but a few, all of whom I slew, but more will return ", Legolas explained.  
  
" They are like ants. You kill them and more come to replace them. I wonder if we shall ever be rid of them ", said Aragorn in annoyance.  
  
" We will eventually ", said Legolas hopefully as he jumped off the table since Aragorn had finished with him.He pulled his tunic back over his head, then his jerkin. He strapped his vambraces back onto his forearms as well.  
  
" Why do you not relieve yourself of those for now?" Aragorn suggested.  
  
" I have a feeling I will need them again soon."  
  
Suddenly, a man burst in panting, and Theoden stood.  
  
" My lord, a band of Uruk Hai march to our halls ", he gasped.  
  
" How many?" asked the king.  
  
" I am not sure. Perhaps 300, at least."  
  
Theoden knew it was many but he was glad not be hearing 10,000 again.  
  
" All right, thank you. Go alert the men. Tell them to prepare to take leave ", he instructed. The man nodded and left hastily.  
  
" Leave? What do you speak of, my Lord? " Aragorn inquired.  
  
" I shall not await them to come upon our women and children here. We shall ride to meet them on the plains", came the answer.  
  
Aragorn felt to argue. He thought they had a better chance this time staying put. Legolas turned and began to leave without a word. The ranger ran to catch up with his friend instead of quarrel with the king.  
  
" Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
" I must saddle Arod. You should prepare Hasufel as well", said Legolas as they turned a corner.  
  
" I don't like this, Legolas. We have a better chance at fighting them here. "  
  
" We will ride to meet them. Those are our orders. If we die on the plains or within these walls it makes no difference."  
  
Aragorn stopped him and clasped his shoulders, looking into his dark blue eyes.  
  
" I will not lose you ", he said firmly.  
  
" I am your friend, Aragorn, and I will never leave you. But my heart is of a warrior, and I ride to meet them without fear of death."  
  
" What do you fear, Elf?"  
  
" Abandonment. To be the last one left standing when all  
  
around me the world has passed into death."  
  
Legolas rode Arod swiftly ahead of the rest, eager to greet the beasts and slay them. Gimli had just only moments ago left the horse to continue on foot. The Dwarf would never grow accustomed to riding a horse. Legolas reached a hill, and stared out over the plains. Indeed, the Orcs marched toward them. They were not far now. Aragorn rode up beside him.  
  
" The battle is close at hand ", he said.  
  
" Do not forget you are not alone ", Legolas told him.  
  
" Aye. Nor are you ", said Aragorn.  
  
" I am an Elf, Aragorn. To be an Elf is to be alone."  
  
" Not if another loves you."  
  
" Love is a costly thing ", said Legolas, focusing on the approaching band of Uruk Hai.  
  
" Aragorn, if I do not last this, watch over Gimli for me. He will not take it well, as he is so fond of me."  
  
" I will not either, for it is hardly possible to ride beside you and not grow fond of you, whether you intend to or not."  
  
Legolas smiled. He lay his hand on Aragorn's shoulder affectionately, his own shoulder's covered by his leather armor.  
  
" If I do not make it through, tell Arwen I loved her, no matter what I may have said before", the ranger admitted.  
  
" If you do not make it through, I will personally see to it that you are brought back to life so that I may kill you for me and Arwen ", Legolas replied.  
  
Aragorn chuckled.  
  
" What is the point in bringing me back to life if only to kill me once again?" he asked.  
  
" Because you deserve it ", Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn shoved him playfully at this.  
  
" Crazy Elf ", he muttered.  
  
" Insufferable Man ", Legolas retorted.  
  
Yes, that would go on for all the ages the two were together. 


	31. Part 31

A/N: Ai, how I LOVE this chappie!!!! ( NO SLASH ) ^_^ Thank u so much to all my reviewers..U brightened my day! I'm still hyper off TTT and my beloved.. *_* Fluff and some damn evil suspense ahead! And Legolas in kick- ass mode..*dies*  
  
Part 31  
  
Aragorn lay a hand on the Elf's shoulder before returning to the men. Legolas slightly glanced back at this, drawing new confidence from this small gesture. He turned his attention to the ever - nearing army of Uruk Hai. Legolas wrapped Arod's reins around his hand tightly to keep from falling later. Gimli was on foot now. Nothing would stop him from riding like hell.  
  
Legolas descended down the hill, riding proud and tall upon Arod.  
  
" Come and meet death, you foul creatures ", he shouted at them as he shot down an Orc in the frontline. Legolas stood his ground as they quickened their pace, annoyed by the Elf. He closed his eyes as he felt the ground roll beneath him. Legolas opened them,aiming his arrow at the band of Orcs, his blonde hair whipping up around him as the men rode on around him. He released it, killing yet another. The battle had begun.  
  
Legolas tightened the reins wrapped around his hand and clicked Arod onward. He rode right into the Uruk Hai, suddenly lunging to his left and hanging off the white stallion. He held out his sword and let it glide effortlessly through Orc flesh, wiping out a whole line in moments.  
  
Aragorn was hardly so elegant. He rode among the army, jabbing his sword in and out of Uruk Hai, cutting forcefully.  
  
Just as Legolas rose back to sit up on Arod, an arrow pierced his right shoulder, taking him by surprise. Literally the moment he was hit, Legolas pulled the arrow from his flesh, set it to his bow, and shot it at the one who wounded him, killing the beast instantly. He leapt from Arod's back, sliding his Elven knives out of their scabbards and twirled them skillfully, swiping them up through Orc easily. He paid no mind to his freely bleeding shoulder.  
  
The battle went on into the late afternoon, with the defeat of the Uruk Hai obvious. Most of the Men had survived.  
  
Aragorn finished off his last Orc, their swords clanging as they fought, before he struck the beast in it's gut. It fell dead as he pulled his blade from it, panting. Now to find his friends. Aragorn prayed to the Valar he would not come across a lock of silvery blonde hair in all the rubbish.  
  
Legolas killed one, final Orc with a gasp for air as it fell. His silvery blonde tresses were wildly arrayed about his shoulders and neck. He sheathed his knives and began to look for Gimli and Aragorn. The Elf's shoulder was soaked in blood, he limped with a twisted ankle, and the back of his right hand was wounded too. But he didn't care. He only wished to find his friends alive. Much to the relief of both, Aragorn and Legolas found each other, both smiling as they caught sight of the other.  
  
" Aragorn ", said Legolas happily as he approached.  
  
But he was suddenly yanked from behind. In one swift movement, an Orc had grabbed harshly at the Elf's hair, pulled his head back, and set a jagged blade to his slender neck.  
  
" One more step and I'll slit his throat ", the beast gurgled.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword and set it down before the Uruk Hai, holding his breath, praying Legolas would be spared.  
  
" Aragorn, no ", Legolas whimpered as he struggled slightly,seeing the ranger surrender to the foul creature who bound him. But the pressing knife stilled him.  
  
Aragorn could have sworn he had never been more scared in his life. There was no doubt in his mind that his heart had stopped in his chest.  
  
The Orc smirked evilly, and pressed the knife further against the Elf's neck. Legolas grimaced as he stared up to the sky, a tear escaping him unconsciously.  
  
It was coming. He knew it was coming. The beast would kill him in a moment. He could feel it. He could feel the cold, sharp, merciless blade hungrily pressed to his skin, asking for blood. He was going to die. He was going to be killed right here, in front of his best friend.  
  
The knife inched further into his neck. Legolas held his breath, waiting for it. He couldn't see Aragorn. He didn't want to. And yet his heart longed for the man's eyes to be the last thing he saw before he drew his final breath.  
  
Suddenly, something struck the Uruk Hai from behind, abruptly and forcefully. Legolas was thrown out of it's grasp and into Aragorn's arms. He clutched to his best friend desperately, panting with fear and sudden relief. Aragorn held onto him fiercely, his arms wrapped around the Elf's slim form.  
  
" O Elbereth ", he said as he looked to the sky and stroked the Elf's head soothingly. He had never been more scared, gladder, more close to a bloody heart attack in his entire life. He almost lost him. O, Elbereth he almost lost him.  
  
Aragorn held him for a while, in silence. The wind whispered of all the ones lost that day, took away their souls to meet the sun before it sank away. Aragorn only thanked the Valar it did not whisper of Legolas.  
  
He broke their embrace and stared into the Elf's shaken blue eyes. Aragorn held Legolas' face in his hands, just as he had done all those years ago.  
  
" You will be the death of me, Legolas Greenleaf ", he said.And he laid his lips gently to the Elf's forehead.  
  
" And I could ask for no better death."  
  
He smiled as he held the Elf's face in his hands, and their eyes locked, both shining with victory and relief, both wise with many years and much suffering, both weary with sorrow, toil, and war, both consumed by love for the one before him.  
  
Legolas laid his own hands over the ones framing his face. And they stayed their, kneeling in the ash, their faces as close as their hearts were. Kneeling under the sky. Kneeling in the wind. Kneeling with their comrade. Their friend. Their brother. 


	32. Part 32

Part 32  
  
" Excuse me for interrupting ", came a familiarly gruff voice. Gimli made his way toward them, taking his axe from the back of the Orc as he went. " But I think we should start heading back."  
  
Aragorn's hands fell to Legolas' shoulders, as the two turned their gaze to Gimli. Legolas winced slightly at the pain in his right shoulder.  
  
" Gimli ", he said. He stood, along with Aragorn, and approached the Dwarf. The two exchanged glad smiles, Legolas looking down at Gimli, Gimli looking up at Legolas. Aragorn stood behind the tall Elf, his hand upon Legolas' shoulder. The three were quiet for a while, the sky now clouded over, gray and thick.  
  
" I kept count, Master Elf. Fifteen ", the Dwarf said proudly.  
  
The three turned and headed back toward the hill, side by side. Aragorn had his arm slung around the Elf's neck affectionately. Legolas chuckled lightly.  
  
" That is all very well, Master Dwarf. Though I fear I did not think to keep count ", he said.  
  
Aragorn's hand brushed the gash in Legolas' shoulder as it hung about the Elf. Legolas hissed in pain, drawing attention to himself from both his friends.  
  
" What is it? " Gimli asked.  
  
" 'Tis nothing ", Legolas grimaced. " Only my shoulder."  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked him over, frowning.  
  
" Legolas, you're badly wounded ", he said.  
  
" I'm all right, Aragorn ", Legolas insisted.  
  
Aragorn did not believe him. Legolas' opinion of "all right" was hardly fine at all. He took Legolas' wounded hand in his palm, gently. He looked at his friend quietly. The Elf cocked his head to one side, that familiarly innocent, confused look in his blue eyes.  
  
Aragorn loved it when he did that. Gimli couldn't help but smile. The ranger leaned closely to the Elf and murmured,  
  
" You're not getting away from me, Legolas Greenleaf. I'm  
  
tending to you once we reach the Deep."  
  
Legolas grinned.  
  
" And I suppose there's no way to avoid you?" he asked.  
  
" Oh, no. I'm afraid you're stuck with me until I'm old and gray and too oblivious to chase you anymore ", Aragorn  
  
said slyly.  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
" I highly doubt age will stop you from mothering."  
  
" Me? Mothering? I know nothing of the sort ", Aragorn retorted, pretending to be offended. " You're the one who's always mothering me ", he added.  
  
" That's because you are a stubborn, arrogant, frustrating man who drives everyone mad ", said Legolas boldly.  
  
" Oh, fine. Well, you are a crazy, irrational, insufferable Elf who's infatuated with trees ", Aragorn answered.  
  
" Me? Infatuated with trees? This is coming from the man who follows me like a mother hen to make sure I'm well?"  
  
" I am not a mother hen. And I wouldn't be talking, Elf who is always so bloody depressed because he fears losing me."  
  
" Fears losing you? I'll regain my mental clarity once you're gone. Not to mention peace."  
  
" Oh, sure, peace. This is only being said by the Elf who has been responsible for nearly giving me a heart attack on more than one occasion."  
  
" Oh, are you sure 'tis I you speak of? Or is it perhaps Arwen who stops your heart?" Legolas teased. Aragorn blushed furiously. " Must you be so juvenile?"  
  
Legolas laughed. " Must you be so difficult?"  
  
Gimli was grinning through this whole mock argument, amused by the two's teasing of each other, despite their closeness. Legolas and Aragorn clasped hands as they approached Hasufel and Arod, who waited patiently for their masters. Aragorn helped Legolas on the white steed, then Gimli to mount behind the Elf. The ranger mounted Hasufel and rode up beside his friends.  
  
Before riding back to Helm's Deep, they watched the clouds above them and felt the wind carry away those who had been lost that day.  
  
" I fear this will not be the last time we battle Orc ", said Legolas. 


	33. Part 33

Part 33  
  
Aragorn frowned as he stripped Legolas of his tunic, revealing the Elf's blood-coated shoulder and chest. He only hoped the arrow had not been poisoned. He wrung a rag over a bowl of water sitting on the table near Legolas' injured hand. The Elf sat with his feet dangling just above the ground, waiting patiently for Aragorn to proceed. Aragorn hesitated, not wanting to hurt the Elf, also worried by the deep gash in the pale shoulder.  
  
" Aragorn, don't burden yourself with me. I'll be fine", he insisted, reading the contorted look on the ranger's face.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly and offered a comforting grin. He then placed on hand firmly on Legolas' clean left shoulder, before touching the damp cloth to the Elf's wound. Legolas hissed in pain as he slightly doubled over and his hand flew up to grasp Aragorn's arm. The ranger looked at him sympathetically, sorry to have pained him. Legolas only faintly smiled, reassuring him. Aragorn continued to cleanse the wound, also washing the Elf's chest clean of blood, all with patience and softness.  
  
Legolas watched him unnoticed, his blue eyes glowing with admiration. For such a bold and fierce warrior, Aragorn was extremely gentle with him, and loving. He imagined the man was even more so with Arwen.  
  
Arwen. He knew the thought of her pained the ranger. Aragorn loved her, Legolas knew. He did ever so truly and deeply. It tore the man up to know she had gone forever to the Undying Lands, never to be with him again. Legolas thought it a crime to break two so in love as Aragorn and Arwen. He hoped for both of the lovers that they would be reunited again.  
  
Aragorn applied a bit of herbal oil to keep the Elf's shoulder from infection and to relieve some pain. He then wrapped it tightly, but comfortably around Legolas' shoulder.  
  
The ranger cleansed his friend's slender hand, before wrapping it as well. And he then gazed up at Legolas, who stared down at him with luminous eyes. The man was kneeling on the floor, the Elf's hand in his own, and he looked up at him with unchanging eyes. Those gray eyes, which locked with blue, as Legolas peered down at his best friend fondly. He smiled gratefully and Aragorn returned the gesture.  
  
Legolas squeezed his hand affectionately and smiled deeply. Aragorn took great comfort in this small but loving and reassuring gesture from his best friend. He stood, as did Legolas.  
  
But the two stood there, hands still clasped, smiles still spread lightly across their faces. Their eyes locked and whispered to each other.  
  
The two broke hands, and Legolas gazed upon the silver Evenstar at Aragorn's neck. It offered him hope, even then, and light. He pulled a new tunic up over his head and then his jerkin, finishing with his fitting vambraces. Legolas clapped a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
" Hannon le, nin mellon", he said. 


	34. Part 34

A/N: Whoo!!!! This chapter is really cool, I think...Leggie has lotsa lines..  
  
Part 34  
  
The following morning, many of the men filed into Theoden's round room for a council meeting. Eomer sat to the right of Theoden beside Gandalf, with Aragorn to the right of the king. Many of Eomer's men attended, and Eowyn managed to be allowed in. Gimli sat next the Lady Eowyn, who was to the left of Aragorn.  
  
Some of the Elves came as well, to represent their kin. Legolas filed in with them, a while after Aragorn and Gimli had been seated. He was quiet, his eyes darting about the room observantly. Instead of sitting beside Gimli, he took his place at the seat opposite of Theoden, his kin seated around him, fair and dark haired alike.  
  
Finally,things quieted and the meeting began.  
  
" We gather here to discuss further action against Saruman's forces. We were indeed victorious in the small battle yesterday. Though I am sure Saruman quickly breed's more of his beasts as we speak", said Theoden.  
  
" We cannot have more Elves being mutilated so cruelly like this and turned to use for his evil purposes ", said Legolas suddenly. Theoden, Eomer,Aragorn, Eowyn, and Gimli all looked to the prince in surprise.  
  
" No, of course not, Master Elf. It is not tolerable in the slightest", said the king in a softer tone.  
  
" The time of my kin is coming to an end. We diminish into the west now, going across the sea. Long have we aided Men in their affairs, King Theoden.Men failed to end evil's reign and now we all suffer for it. Those who chose to remain do so because they are faithful to the ancient alliance between our kin and yours. But we cannot linger beyond what we feel to be safe to. We will stay if you wish, and help your men fight this as long as we may. But you must be wise in your decisions. The sea causes us to be restless in ways you cannot understand. It calls to us, as well as a duty to our own people. My home of Mirkwood faces it's own conflicts and war, and I fear I will not be given any peace after aiding you. If I am to return weary to face my own war unaided, I would hope that this war of Men's is not a lost cause ", said Legolas darkly, yet regally, with the authority of an Elf king in his voice.  
  
All the while Theoden listened and believed. Eomer, Aragorn, and Gimli eyed their friend with concern and slight surprise at his words. They knew not how Legolas' heart already longed for the sea, which would be nothing once he heard the gulls' cry. And what concerned them even more was Legolas' mention of war in his own land. Facing it alone? Surely he knew they would aid him even if the rest of their races did not.  
  
" We thank your kin for their loyalty, Master Elf. Indeed, I intend to end this soon enough, and I am sure Gondor and Rohan feels the same. Men tire of war as well. I know your first duty lies with your own people and home, and I thank you again for choosing to remain here when you could be tending to your own affairs ", said Theoden sincerely.  
  
" I share the troubles of Men gladly, for I have also part of my heart with them, as well as with my own people and home. But all things end, King Theoden. Life ends for Men, and our time in this world ends for Elves. But the longer this goes on, the longer I am kept away from dealing with my homeland's own problems, the longer I am kept from leaving across the sea with my people", said Legolas wistfully.  
  
Eomer, Aragorn, and Gimli shared the same dismayed expressions. They did not want Legolas to leave, though their pride would never allow them to admit it. Aragorn had already lost Arwen, he did not think he could bear to lose Legolas too.  
  
Gimli felt a wave of dread at the thought of never seeing the crazy Elf again. Eomer knew he would lose a good friend and a good warrior in the Elf prince.  
  
" What do you propose we do, Master Elf?" questioned the king.  
  
" We need to rid ourselves of Saruman and his army, but we cannot wait here for them. ''''Tis folly. They would have an advantage if we stayed."  
  
" I think we should march to Isengard ", said Eomer, the table turning their attention to him.  
  
" Indeed ", said Theoden in approval.  
  
" But what of their other posts? We cannot focus solely on Isengard and forget where else they lie. We should attack all of their posts, else they should attack this place while we are away ", said Eowyn wisely.  
  
" The Lady is right. We must spread ", said Gimli.  
  
" Indeed, Master Dwarf. Eomer is right as well. We should march to Isengard, but at the same time, we must reach other posts ", mused the king. For a moment, it was silent as they all thought.  
  
" My lord, the Men should ride to Isengard. My own know for a fact that Uruk Hai and Southerner militia hide in waiting along the wilderness. Once you have taken Isengard, ride to Gondor and seek aid there, as well as offer help to them, for they will no doubt be in engaged in battle as well. As for me, I shall lead my kin to Mordor with your permission, and await the destruction of the Ring. We shall slay the Uruk Hai stationed there and either await your arrival or ride to Gondor ", said Legolas.  
  
Theoden was impressed. It was a perfect plan.  
  
" Wise thinking, Master Elf. I quite agree. It shall be done if the rest are in favor ", he said.  
  
Eomer, Gimli, and especially Aragorn stared in horror.  
  
" My lord, you cannot send the Elves to Mordor. They may be more enduring than Men, but they would be slain. And what if they reach the evil place before the Ring is destroyed? Sauron would slaughter them all, perhaps even before they reached within 100 leagues of Mordor, for He sees with his Great Eye. And surely they would be out numbered. You cannot do this. 'Tis folly ", Aragorn argued, eyeing Legolas and Theoden at the same time.  
  
Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas were reminded of Boromir at the last words of the ranger. His memory was bittersweet.  
  
" As much as what you say is possible, I must agree with Legolas in this matter. It is risky, but it is our best hope. I am sure he is beyond capability to lead the Elves to Mordor", said the king.  
  
" This is not some mere village you speak of. This is Mordor. They would be marching to the epitome of wickedness, a pit of vipers, to the gates of hell. You cannot simply send them to their own death ", Aragorn said impatiently.  
  
" Do you not think we know?" said Legolas." We are not blind, Aragorn. We know beyond Men what Mordor holds. That is the best way of doing it. Every way has risks. That is war."  
  
" Do not speak to me of war, Legolas. I have seen enough of those I love fall and my own kin falter", said Aragorn.  
  
" Do you not think I have as well? I was in battle long before your were even born. I have seen more death, lost more loved ones to war than you could ever dream of in your entire lifetime. "  
  
" So just because you have done this for millennia longer than these Men you think it is an excuse for getting yourself killed?"  
  
" Every time I go into a battle, there is the chance of my death. '''Tis nothing new, Aragorn ", said the Elf prince.  
  
" This is something new you speak of, Legolas. This is Mordor ", Aragorn argued frantically.  
  
" It's the best strategy."  
  
" It's suicide."  
  
" Enough ", Theoden interrupted. Legolas and Aragorn were both standing, staring stubbornly at each other, Legolas' icy blue eyes piercing Aragorn's steely gray.  
  
" We will ride to Isengard, then on to Gondor. Legolas, " he said turning to the Elf prince. " You have my permission to lead you people to Mordor." Aragorn's heart dropped.  
  
" Thank you, my lord ", Legolas said solemnly as he bowed.  
  
Gandalf, who had been silent this entire time, listening to the many points of view, finally spoke up.  
  
" If indeed you ride to the dark land, may all the Valar go with you, Master Elf ", he said, standing.  
  
Aragorn looked to the wizard in disbelief. Would no one stop Legolas from this insane task?  
  
" Eomer, you shall lead the Rohirrim to Isengard, along with Lord Aragorn and Master Gimli. Then you shall carry on to Gondor and seek out our allies there ", instructed Theoden.  
  
Eomer nodded obediently. Gimli looked dismally from Theoden to Legolas.  
  
" Can we not accompany our Elf comrade?" he asked.  
  
" I shall be going with my people and my people alone ", said Legolas before Theoden could answer. He did not look at the Dwarf, nor at Aragorn who still stood staring at his friend.  
  
" And where, my lord, shall I ride to? " Eowyn asked.  
  
" 'Tis my wish that you remain here and defend the women and children. I leave you in power during my absence,and I grant you a small band of men for defense ", answered Theoden.  
  
Eowyn was obviously disappointed at this but slowly nodded.  
  
" Gandalf, where shall you ride to? " Theoden asked the White Wizard.  
  
" I shall go to Isengard. It is time I deal with Saruman", Gandalf answered.  
  
There was a hiss as Legolas slid a knife into it's scabbard which hung at his side.  
  
" I shall take leave this eve, my lord, if you allow", he said.  
  
" I prefer you and your men take rest this night before your make the journey ", Theoden replied.  
  
Legolas nodded. " As you wish, my lord."  
  
" Right then. Tomorrow, the Men ride to Isengard,and the Elves to Mordor. Take your rest and preparation this night, for we leave in the dawn ", said Theoden.  
  
Everyone nodded and the council meeting was over.  
  
Aragorn was numb. Legolas was going to Mordor, and there was nothing he could do about it. They were parting in the most terrible or circumstances. They would not see each other again. O, Valar. 


	35. Part 35

Part 35  
  
Aragorn wandered the dark hallways alone. He felt empty,numb,and already he felt the loss of Legolas. The Elf was going to Mordor. He hadn't stopped it from being decided and now it was inevitable.  
  
Aragorn absent - mindedly went to the armory chamber, and, by chance, Legolas was there. He was already dressed in his shoulder pauldrons, vambraces,and a chain mail shirt over his clothing.His bow, knives, and quiver of arrows were at his back.  
  
Legolas turned from his thoughts, only to see Aragorn in the doorway. It startled him, though he did not show it.  
  
" You're anxious to go ", said Aragorn.  
  
" I will do my duty ", Legolas answered.  
  
" It isn't your duty to go to Mordor. It never was. It still isn't. You want to go."  
  
" I am not afraid, Aragorn. And I have the ability to do it."  
  
" No one ever said you didn't have the ability or the courage. You have nothing to prove."  
  
" I'm going, Aragorn", Legolas said.  
  
" You go to meet death."  
  
" Do you so doubt me as a warrior that you already believe I am destined for death? " Legolas questioned in anger and disbelief.  
  
" Being a skilled warrior has nothing to do with it, Legolas. This is Mordor we're talking about."  
  
" I cannot believe you have so little faith in me, Aragorn."  
  
" I do have faith in you, Legolas, but this is beyond anyone."  
  
" It's what must be done. "  
  
" It's suicide ", Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
" You are being so ridiculous ", Legolas said impatiently.  
  
" I'm not the one anxious for Mordor."  
  
" I never thought the ranger would turn into a coward."  
  
" I am not a coward ", said Aragorn defensively.  
  
" No, you're exasperating."  
  
" And you're impossible."  
  
" You are being so juvenile ", Legolas said as he turned away.  
  
" You're insane ", remarked Aragorn.  
  
" Oh, wonderful. Now I'm the insane, disturbed Elf ", Legolas muttered.  
  
" Why do you have to be so irrational?"  
  
" Why do you have to be so over protective?"  
  
" Because you are a spoiled prince who is so selfish, he thinks he's invincible."  
  
Legolas spun around at this.  
  
" Well, you are nothing but an insufferable child ", the Elf spat.  
  
" Well then you are a cold, heartless, selfish, pathetic excuse for an Elf."  
  
That hit Legolas deeply.  
  
" You are as weak as the blood that runs in your veins", he retorted mercilessly.  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment.  
  
" You are a disgrace to your people ", the ranger said.  
  
Legolas stared at him, a ringing sound in his ears.  
  
" No one is more unworthy of the Evenstar."  
  
Oh, that really got to the ranger.  
  
" The dirt beneath the feet of the Uruk Hai is worth more than you ", he retaliated brutally slowly.  
  
Legolas felt the fury rise in him, consuming him like fire.  
  
" I pray to the Valar you fall to the forces of Isengard so that Gondor may be spared from failing under such a useless, worthless king."  
  
" May Mordor's Uruk Hai swipe your head from your shoulders before you reach hell."  
  
" Cursed be the day you came into the world ", Legolas screamed.  
  
" I hate you with every fiber of my being ", yelled Aragorn vehemently.  
  
Fury and hatred blinded Legolas, but that was the worst possible blow he could have ever received. He swept past Aragorn without a word or a glance back, but the tears came as he reached Arod.  
  
And the man who used to be his best friend wept alone once he had gone. 


	36. Part 36

A/N: Thank you, flamers, for awakening me to the fact that this is so incredibly sucky. You are all absolutely right. This is piece of a shit. I can't believe I've gone this long without realizing it. It does move way too quickly, it is incredibly redundant in many aspects of the plot, it's not subtle enough, it sux like hell. Forgive me for subjecting you all to reading this crap. If u cast this out from your memory, I will totally understand. It's just gotten too long for me to write it all over again from scratch right now, but I will try once it's finished and hopefully, the 2nd version won't suck as bad. God, I can't believe what kind of horrible writer I am. Damn.. As for the rest of you who were ever so gracious and nice about this God- awful piece of shit, thank you for your benevolent reviews and words. It is very much appreciated indeed. I will continue to post what I've written, but please except my deepest and sincerest apologies for how much this sucks. The following is short. I now I loathe myself further.  
  
Part 36  
  
In the light of dawn, the armies of Men and Elves set out over the plains of Rohan. One headed for Mordor, the other for Isengard. Neither knew their fate.  
  
Aragorn was silent and stern as he rode Hasufel at the front of the army of Men beside Theoden and Eomer. Gimli sat behind him, looking to his left where the army of Elves was outlined against the dawn. He could not see Legolas' face, but he knew the Elf prince rode solemnly upon Arod at the head of his army, leading them to Mordor.The Dwarf hoped he would see his fair face again.  
  
Legolas sat upon Arod at the top of a hill overlooking the plains. The wind lifted his hair across his neck, and his eyes were bright,weary,and cold. He would ride to the gates of Mordor and lead his people there, putting their lives before his own. Putting the fate of Middle Earth before his own.  
  
Legolas let Arod glide down the hill, the army of Elves following behind him over the grass. He rodes hard and fast, letting his Elves stay at a distance behind him as they traveled on foot. He rode, let the wind slip beneath Arod's hooves, let the stallion take him swift, let himself feel free, invincible, like he had wings.  
  
Aragorn rode at a steady pace beside Theoden and Eomer, surveying the land with them. His thoughts were on Legolas, on all the spiteful words that were uttered in the armory chamber, on the coldness of the Elf's eyes as he had left. He could not let personal affairs mingle with duty. That had always been a rule. But he could not rid his mind of Legolas' eyes.  
  
Legolas gazed to the land before him, tears escaping him as the white tresses of Arod's mane whipped up around his face.He remembered vividly the fight in the armory room. The words, the tension, the hatred. It was something he let slide off him then, but something that was now unbearable.  
  
And now he rode to Mordor. He rode to fire and evil and an uncertain fate. He rode to death, ultimately. But he did not fear it. He did not fear pain or suffering. He had only feared that he would not have Aragorn to see him though the end, and his one fear had struck him in the face and strangled him.  
  
Aragorn felt the toil sink within him. He did not know if he would ever see Legolas again. He did not know if he would ever have the opportunity to apologize. By the Valar, he missed him. 


	37. Part 37

A/N: Another short chapter in my sucky ff.  
  
Part 37  
  
Legolas sat tall and unwavering upon Arod as he neared Mordor. He was not afraid. The army of Elves marched behind him faithfully. They held faith in the Elf prince, and Legolas would not let them down.  
  
He felt Arod tremble as they got closer and closer to the evil place, but the horse did not turn back out of obedience to his master. Legolas whispered encouragingly in Elvish to him. Arod was soothed by him, and went on. Legolas' Elven eyes saw Uruk Hai at the walls peering down at the approaching army of Elves. It would soon begin.  
  
Aragorn rode alongside Theoden and Eomer, as they caught sight of Isengard. He felt the hatred ride within him for the place. He wanted revenge. For all those that had died fighting Isengard's force. For Haldir.  
  
Aragorn felt a pang of grief go through his heart at the memory of his good friend. He missed the Elf who had died valiantly defending Helm's Deep. He would not be forgotten.  
  
And he wanted revenge for the suffering Legolas endured.  
  
Legolas. Another bolt of pain seared through him at the thought of his best friend. He wondered if the Elf prince had reached Mordor yet, if he was still alive. If they would ever see each other again.  
  
Legolas saw the Uruk Hai rise up at the wall, aiming their jagged arrows down at the Elves, who drew their own fair weapons up at the foul creatures. Everything seemed to be in slow motion now. The hissing of arrows echoed distantly in his sharp ears, as the Elven ones were shot up from behind him and the Orc ones rained down upon them. His silvery blonde tresses whipped up around him in all the movement. Legolas notched an arrow to his own bow.  
  
" For the blood of Men and Elves ", he shouted before releasing it, killing an Orc who stood with it's own weapon ready to slay the Elf prince.  
  
And so the Elven Battle of Mordor began 


	38. Part 38

A/N: This one is long, sort of fluffy, definitely angsty, and oh look.Legolas dies again. God, I think I'll give up writing all together.  
  
Part 38  
  
Aragorn waited. He sat anxiously upon Hasufel, the tall figures of Eomer and Theoden beside him. They three men waited in anticipation of the battle to come. A silence fell upon them as the army of mortals seemed to be alone. But the ranger knew better. Their enemies would be here. And he would be waiting.  
  
Legolas no longer held himself at the head of the Elven army. Everyone was scattered in his fight. Already, many had fallen. The Uruk Hai now poured from the black gates and swarmed across the land. Everything was a blur, but Legolas could only move forward. He had set aside his bow, saving what arrows he had left for when he really needed them. At the end. Now, he used his knives. He had left Arod, and he hoped the horse had found a better place.  
  
Aragorn was unwavering as he saw the army of Orcs come out of hiding. He knew Saruman was there, at the height of his tower, watching his beasts go forth to meet the Men. Aragorn hated him. He hated him for nearly killing Gandalf, for killing Boromir and Haldir, for tormenting Legolas, for the hundreds of Men and Elves who had died because of that despicably wizard. And of course, Saruman had not physically murdered or harmed any of those people himself. But Aragorn saw it that way. And he wanted revenge.  
  
Legolas glanced to the wall, where many of the Orcs still stationed themselves. A fire burned in his eyes at the sight of them. He wanted to kill them, to spill their blood. He wanted to rip them apart slowly, piece by piece. He wanted to cut through their flesh and burn them to ashes. For his kin. For his friends. For Frodo the Ringbearer. For Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn. The name pained him, and brought bittersweet memories. He wondered if he would ever see him again, and he was never more remorseful for what he had said to the ranger.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, as his fellow Elves fought Uruk Hai all around him. He closed his eyes and remembered.  
  
" Legolas, catch me. Come on, Legolas, catch me now."  
  
He had been a little boy then.  
  
" Aragorn, stop. You're being so irrational. Aragorn, come out of the rain. Oh, why must you be so juvenile? You'll catch a cold. "  
  
Legolas supposed it was his own fault for teaching him to embrace the rain.  
  
" Estel, please. Stop, I surrender. I can't take it anymore. Estel. Please, stop. I surrender, you win. You win."  
  
He had always enjoyed tickling the Elf.  
  
" He is very ill, Legolas. We don't know if he'll make it through the night. "  
  
Elrond had lost hope then, but Legolas hadn't.  
  
" Promise me one thing, Estel. Promise me you will return."  
  
Legolas had been so afraid he would never see him again after he left to be a ranger.  
  
" Do not forget me."  
  
He had whispered that to the prince the night he left, leaning very close to the Elf's face while the two clasped hands.  
  
" Well, if it isn't for the heartless Elf brat of Mirkwood. I would pray you filthy creature leave this place and allow us keep our honor."  
  
" And I would pray you silence yourself before I serve you an honorable death, for this Elf has more of a heart than the Valar would grant you."  
  
He had been furious at that man for insulting Legolas on one of their travels.  
  
" Why must you always scare me, Elf? "  
  
" Yes, it seems I have a habit of scaring people."  
  
He was always in a constant state of fear when in the company of Legolas. And he had frightened Legolas out of the Elf's wits a countless number of times himself.  
  
" Do not forget me."  
  
Legolas could not forget him.  
  
" Do not forget me."  
  
Legolas loved him.  
  
" Cursed be the day you came into the world."  
  
" I hate you with every fiber of my being."  
  
Legolas wept for him.  
  
" Do not forget me."  
  
Legolas remembered.  
  
Aragorn was now deeply engaged in battle. He had been separated from Eomer and Theoden, but hoped they still lived.Isengard was covered with Uruk Hai, but Saruman remained out of sight. He wielded Anduril majestically, and fueled every blow with his anger and hatred for the beasts.  
  
His arm was bleeding from the slash of a jagged Orc blade, and he was covered in the blood of his foes. Aragorn's thoughts were with Legolas, as were his prayers.  
  
Legolas approached the gates with speed, slaying Uruk Hai as he went. He needed to reach Mordor, to be within the wicked fortress. Legolas was smeared in Orc blood, unconsciously tired, and left unsatisfied. He kept going, his blue eyes staring through the blur of battle. He was nearly there, and the Orcs were falling back, he knew somehow.  
  
Legolas was going to make it, going to step inside the foul place called Mordor. He could see its gates, smell it's fumes, feel it's evil.  
  
And he was not afraid. Everything was slowed now, as the Orcs retreated, and the Elves left standing cried out in their victory. And Legolas knew it, in his mind some where, he could see it.  
  
But he kept going. He kept running. He did not hear one of his comrades' shout at him to return. He would not turn back. He would face Mordor, face evil, face death.  
  
And Legolas saw the massive Orc before him. He saw it staggering toward him, dying but hungry for blood. He saw it, and he did not flee.  
  
The Orc growled as it came upon the Elf. It thrust its tainted dagger deep into the prince's stomach, leering at him as he held it there. Legolas' eyes went wide as the Orc glared at him through wicked slits. He could not really feel the pain or the blade plunged into his flesh. He could not hear the cries of his kin or the retreating Uruk Hai. Only the face of Aragorn filled his head as the Orc pulled the dagger from his stomach, before sinking to the ground and dying.  
  
Legolas collapsed as well, slowly falling to his knees, his eyes fixed on the sky above him. He lay upon the blood stained earth, knowing death was now his fate, and closed his eyes as his tears mixed with the rain that fell lightly from the gray clouds.  
  
As Aragorn ran, it seemed that time had stopped to mourn. He ran frantically through the rain that now washed away the blood of both Elf and Orc. He prayed to the Valar he wasn't too late. Please, God, let it not be too late.  
  
He stumbled over bodies and mud, as his eyes darted wildly about, searching for Legolas. And then his greatest fear was so brutally confirmed.  
  
There, a distance away from him, was a body on the ground, it's head adorned by silvery blonde tresses around it as a halo. It could have been any Elf, but Aragorn knew in his heart who it was. He rushed to the still form lying just feet away from the gates of Mordor, every bone in his mortal body screaming within him, but he could not find it in himself to bring the sound forth from his lips.  
  
Aragorn fell to his knees beside the body, shaking with fear and grief, dropping his sword and forgetting the world. He slid his arm beneath the Elf's body and lifted him up into his hold.  
  
Legolas' pale face stared at him lifelessly, choking the ranger. A strangled cry escaped him. The Elf was deeply wounded in his stomach, and the rain washed away his blood slowly. Legolas neither stirred nor breathed.  
  
" Oh, God, no ", Aragorn cried. " Please, by the Valar, no."  
  
He held the Elf in his arms, conveying a passionate sorrow.  
  
" Legolas, please don't go ", he whimpered " I'm sorry. I don't want you to die. Please forgive me. Don't go, Legolas, I'm sorry."  
  
Aragorn sobbed as he rocked Legolas back and forth. He cradled the Elf's body in his arms and wept as the rain came down harder, and darkness hung over them there.  
  
" Oh, God, I'm sorry ", he moaned to some invisible person. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", he repeated in his grief. " Legolas, I'm sorry. I love you, please forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't go ", Aragorn whispered. And he rocked the Elf there as the rain fell, washing away blood and tears. 


	39. Part 39

A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words. U have touched me, and I thank you. I take all of it to heart, and I do not resent those who ' flame ' . I appreciate the honesty. Here is angst and fluff and sorry if I suck like hell.  
  
Part 39  
  
When Eomer and Theoden finally reached the battlefield in front of Mordor, it was quiet, all except the sound of the rain. Evening had fallen and it seemed that darkness and ash had swallowed all light. The only remnants of Uruk Hai were the corpses of those slain, but the Elves still lingered, not leaving without being led away by their master.  
  
Eomer panted as he searched the premises with his dark eyes, looking for his friend Lord Aragorn,who had left them at Isengard as soon as the Orcs had surrendered. Gimli caught up behind the two men of Rohan, also out of breath from running. He needed to find his crazy Elf friend.  
  
Some Elves were gathered quietly ahead of the three. Eomer approached one, asking if he had seen Aragorn or Legolas.The Elf only stared at him with two weary brown eyes, before stepping aside.  
  
And trudging toward Eomer, was the sullen form of Aragorn, drenched in rain. He had his head bowed, his wild hair clinging to his face, hanging around it dripping. He carried a body in his arms, and Eomer's face fell as he saw a lock of blonde hair hanging over the man's arm.  
  
Eomer said nothing as Aragorn brushed past him. He could think of nothing to say. He hardly even believed it. Could it really be....could Legolas really be...dead?  
  
As the ranger walked past Theoden and Gimli, he remained silent and did not even give them a glance. Theoden bowed his head in respect and sympathy, but Gimli stared at the passing ranger in disbelief. It couldn't be true. Legolas couldn't be dead.  
  
Aragorn made his way past the on looking army of Elves, staring straight ahead as the storm kept on. He felt so empty, so worthless and useless. A failure. He had not been there to protect him. He had not been there to save him. And his bitter tears stung his vision even in the rain.  
  
But he had also failed to notice that the lifeless body of the Elf still bled, though the downpour of rain washed it away nearly as quickly as it seeped through his clothes.  
  
Aragorn stopped for a moment. He stood upon a cliff overlooking the plains between Rohan and Mordor, the wind running through his tangled hair and the rain slipping down his face and neck.He clung to that body and he refused to let it go.  
  
Eomer quietly came up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder offering comfort.  
  
" I do not want your pity, Eomer. Please, just leave me alone", Aragorn said to him, his voice laced with bitter sorrow.The ranger turned around and left, mounting Hasufel and riding off, still carrying the bundle. Eomer stared after him with confused, pained eyes, not much different to Legolas' when Boromir had passed away.  
  
" But Aragorn, he's not dead. There's still hope ", came the almost gleeful voice of Gimli.  
  
" Don't you understand, Gimli? He's an inch from death. There is no hope. They will only have you believe that when truly all is lost ", Aragorn argued.  
  
" How can you have lost all your faith so quickly?"  
  
" How can you be so blind? Did you not seem him? He is dead, Gimli. Come out of your denial."  
  
" I am not in denial, Aragorn. I believe in my friend. He'll make it through,whether you think he will or not."  
  
" Don't you think I want to believe that he'll make it through the night, Gimli? Of course I do. I have never prayed to the Valar more deeply for anything, but I cannot cling to false hope. I cannot put faith in a dream that will not come true."  
  
" You are his best friend, Aragorn. He always told us not to lose faith, not to lose hope, to never stop believing in our dreams. If you still are his best friend then listen to him. Do not lose faith in him."  
  
Gimli left with those words, and Aragorn was alone in his doubt. He quietly slid into the room they had placed the Elf in. As soon as Aragorn had reached Helm's Deep, they had taken the body from his arms and tended to it quickly. He was not quite dead, but he was hanging on such a thin line, it was as if it was destined to happen.  
  
Aragorn sat at his bedside, leaning over with his elbows on his knees. Legolas lay still before him, his silvery blonde tresses laid out neatly upon the pillow, his eyes closed, his arms set at his sides and the blanket tucked beneath them but still covering his chest. He was so pale and the way he was laid out, it was if he really was dead. But if you looked closely, his chest rose and fell barely.  
  
Aragorn folded his hands as he stared at the Elf, tears clouding his gray eyes. He wanted to have the faith Gimli had.He wanted to believe Legolas had a chance. But it seemed so impossible. He had been there, he had held him at the gates of Mordor and carried him upon Hasufel to Helm's Deep.  
  
Tears streaked his face, and the livid Elf remained still as something beautiful because it brought sorrow to the heart of Man.  
  
Eomer once again laid his hand on the ranger's shoulder, and both were quiet as they gazed upon the face of the Elf.  
  
" Have faith in him, Aragorn."  
  
" I cannot see hope, Eomer."  
  
" Do you love him?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" Then that is your hope."  
  
Eomer left him with those words, and Aragorn continued to weep. He slipped his hand in Legolas' cold,slender one. And he clasped it. He held onto it desperately and whispered.  
  
" Do not leave me, Legolas. You are my hope, my faith, and my strength. I cannot do this without you. You must fight. Do you hear me? Fight, Legolas. Breathe. Live."  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he spoke and stared in prayer at the face of his best friend, his brother.  
  
" Hear me, Legolas. Fight for me. Breathe for me. Do not lose sight of the light. Do not forget that I love you."  
  
The storm persisted outside the window, just as Aragorn's tears would not cease to fall.  
  
" Legolas, you must live. Do not give up. Not now. Not while I still draw breath. I need you, Legolas. I love you. I love you, my brother."  
  
Aragorn lifted his eyes to the ceiling as the tears fell from the corners of them.He grasped the Elf's hand as his lips moved in some silent prayer, some silent plea.  
  
" And I am not ready to bid you farewell."  
  
Oh, by the Valar, he was sorry. He could not lose him. Not now. He could not lose him. He needed him. He loved him.  
  
Aragorn collapsed on the Elf's chest, his head laid over Legolas' heart. And he sobbed, still holding his best friend's hand.  
  
" Do not take him from me ", he whispered. " Do not take my brother." 


	40. Part 40

Part 40  
  
Legolas slowly opened his sapphire eyes, grateful it was only a dim light that came to him. He did not attempt to make any sudden movements, for he knew he was injured. He could only remember things up until he was stabbed and nothing afterward.  
  
" It is good to see you awaken ", came a silky voice.  
  
The Lady Galadriel stood at the foot of his bed, her golden hair rippling down her back and over her shoulders, her pale face adorned by two azure eyes matching Legolas'.He began to try to sit up, but she put forth a hand to stop him.  
  
" Be still else you wish to harm yourself."  
  
Legolas sunk back down into his pillow.  
  
" You are grievously wounded, Prince of Mirkwood. It has been a week since you were last awake, and only two mornings ago I was brought to your aid by Mithrandir."  
  
" I thank you for your help, my lady. It must be a chore to leave Lorien and venture here, to the dreary halls of Men."  
  
" It is not my home, but it has it's own beauty if you care to look for it ", she said wisely." Lord Aragorn and Master Gimli will be most pleased to see you and know that your are well."  
  
" Do they not know I live? " he questioned.  
  
" Aragorn had lost hope while the Master Dwarf kept faith in you and the Valar ", she said with a smile at mention of Gimli. " We did not promise them anything for we were not sure of anything, and it is cruel to give false hope."  
  
" I do not think Lord Aragorn would care if there hope to be had or not ", Legolas said, casting his eyes down, a sadness in his voice.  
  
" Do not even think that Lord Aragorn would want rejoice in your death or suffering, Prince of Mirkwood ", Galadriel said almost harshly, but kept her calm tone. " He cares much for you."  
  
" That is not what was implied before we parted for our separate battles ", Legolas argued, his eyes still downcast.  
  
" What is implied is does not always have truth behind it."  
  
" I wish to believe that there was some truth to our friendship. But he does not seem to take any worth in me."  
  
" Anger sets one to speak before thinking. He regrets whatever happened, I assure you. I saw it in his eyes even as I came upon this place."  
  
" I do not know why. What he wished for nearly came true."  
  
Galadriel paused for a moment. She knew of what he spoke, and the whole ordeal that took place in the armory room, all the harsh words.  
  
" You regret it as well, Legolas. I know you do and that you are hurt by it. But do not despair. You will see that it is not as you think."  
  
And with that, Galadriel left him silently.  
  
Later, Gimli came finally to see him. He was ecstatic to know that Legolas was alright, and sworn to secrecy by Galadriel not to tell anyone it was so. He carefully hugged the Elf, who placed one arm around the short, bulky frame of the Dwarf.  
  
" It is good to see you again, my friend ", Gimli said.  
  
Legolas grinned at him with mutual gladness.  
  
" I knew you would pull through. Or course you would, you're the crazy Elf. They cannot rid me of your that easily", Gimli chuckled.Legolas surprised the Dwarf and himself with a light laugh as well.  
  
" My, Aragorn will be at rest to see you again. That man has been a nervous wreck all week. The only reason he ate anything was because he was brought food. He refused to leave you until the fair Lady Galadriel came."  
  
imli flushed slightly at the mention of Lady Galadriel. It was known fact amongst the three rescuers that the Dwarf was smitten with her.  
  
" Aragorn? He was here? Nearly all week? " Legolas asked in disbelief.  
  
" Could you not feel him holding your hand? "  
  
Legolas did not answer. He could not believe this. Aragorn hated him. He did, and he had wanted Legolas dead.He finally shook his head after a long pause and silence.  
  
The visit from Gimli had lightened his spirits greatly. The Dwarf finally left after a while, promising to be back tomorrow, if not later the same day. Legolas then waited, after he was gone, for Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn quietly slipped in the room, closing the door behind him. A candle was lit on the table and the window drapes had been drawn back to reveal the night sky. Legolas turned from gazing outside to stare at his new visitor.  
  
And there he was. Aragorn stood frozen just in front of the door, his gray eyes locked with the Elf's. A very heavy silence hung in the air for a while. Neither spoke.  
  
Aragorn was in shock. There was Legolas, sitting up in bed, looking at him. And only a week ago he had been so sure he had lost his best friend. He didn't know what to say.  
  
And then Aragorn strode across the room without a word, and embraced Legolas wordlessly.The Elf flung his arms around the man's neck, his face on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn buried his face in the Elf's neck, tears escaping him.  
  
It was real. He was alive. Legolas was alive.  
  
The two clung to each other desperately for what seemed like eternity, not speaking, only holding each other. Aragorn wrapped his arms around him, careful not to harm him, just holding his best friend and absorbing everything about him in that moment. His warmth, his tears, his arms around his own neck, his breathing, and with the greatest relief, happiness, and comfort, Aragorn felt the Elf's heart beating against his chest. Oh, he was alive. He was alive, he was alive, and Aragorn kept repeating those three glorious words in his mind.  
  
Legolas felt himself let go as he relaxed in the ranger's arms. He hadn't lost his best friend. He hadn't lost his brother. Aragorn didn't hate him, he loved him. Aragorn loved him. He couldn't stop thinking about that one concept.  
  
They were both weeping now, but for once, their tears were ones of joy not sorrow. Aragorn broke the embrace, cupping Legolas' face in his hands, and pausing with shimmering tears streaming down his face. He stopped just to look at the Elf, just to stare into those brilliant blue eyes, to look at him and to see him and know he was really there, he was really alive. Legolas had tears everywhere as well, but a smile upon his face.  
  
And the two just paused for a moment and smiled at each other. They smiled and stared and wept and needed no words.  
  
Aragorn held Legolas' face in his hands fondly. And then he leaned over slightly and lay his lips upon the Elf's forehead. And they froze their for another moment never to be forgotten. Both kept their eyes closed, tears still falling steadily down their faces, Aragorn holding Legolas' face and keeping his lips upon the Elf's forehead.  
  
And they broke away. Aragorn kneeled, taking the prince's slender hands in his.  
  
" Legolas, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Please forgive me, I was foolish. I knew not what I spoke of. I meant none of those scornful words ", he pleaded.  
  
" Aragorn, we both said things we did not mean. I forgive you and I only hope you can forgive me. I meant nothing I said as well. And anger makes one foolish, I understand."  
  
Both paused again and gazed at each other, their eyes conveying their remorse, their joy, and their love. And everything was forgiven, though words were again not something needed.  
  
Aragorn settled himself in the chair at Legolas' bedside.  
  
" How are you feeling, mellonin?" he asked.  
  
" Better. Actually not too bad if I keep still."  
  
Aragorn let himself fall against Legolas' shoulder. Legolas chuckled, but then hissed in pain when the ranger absent-mindedly let his hand rest on the Elf's stomach. Aragorn pulled it back instantly.  
  
" What's wrong? " he questioned.  
  
Legolas offered a small smile through a grimace.  
  
" It's all right. The wound is still tender. Do be gentle with me, Aragorn ", he said calmly yet with a smile.  
  
Aragorn smiled guiltily, causing Legolas to stifle a laugh.The Elf offered his hand brotherly and Aragorn clasped it. 


	41. Part 41

A/N: The following poetry belongs to me. It's copyright M.S.C, so it should not be stolen. I will hunt down those who steal it if anyone does.and they shall not have a pleasant fate..  
  
Disclaimer: None is mine, save most of the plot, and later OC's to come.I ain't Tolkien, as if you didn't know.this goes for all chapters of this story.  
  
WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! IT's like FRIKKIN BUNNIES! Oh, God, Legolas..*dies*  
  
Another A/N: Leggie is meant to be sweet,shy, and boyish in this. Very possibly young too, as far as his mannerisms go. Don't even think about thinking anything else...  
  
Part 41  
  
The day afterward, Galadriel and Gandalf granted that Legolas be moved back to the room he and Aragorn had shared. Both man and Elf were happy to be brought back together again, and Galadriel had done this with the wisdom that being with Aragorn would help the prince heal. Aragorn took Legolas under his wing, watching over him. And after protesting and resisting to be treated as a child, as was standard with the two friends, Legolas submitted to Aragorn and let himself be mothered. The wound to his stomach had been a grave one, and Legolas did not have the strength to stand or walk on his own. It pained him to do so, though he drew comfort from Aragorn's supporting arms. It would be slow recovering, but quicker than it would be if Legolas were mortal.  
  
Instead of confining Legolas to bed and room, Aragorn escorted him to meals everyday in the dining chamber used by Eomer and his men. Though Eomer loved Aragorn greatly, he also possessed a reverence for the Elf prince and was more than glad to see him in better health.Legolas was greatly comforted by taking meals with his friends, and surrounded by Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer, he laughed with a light heart.  
  
Another thing Aragorn saw to was that Legolas be brought out from within the stone walls and into the sun and fresh air. This also did a great deal of good for the healing of the Elf. Aragorn would sit him against a tree while he lay near in the grass, or lie Legolas in the fields to feel the wind and sun upon his fair face. They would talk of many things and laugh, or tend to their weapons together. And it was not uncommon to see Gimli with them either, and Eomer would sometimes accompany them as well. Aragorn would even sit Legolas upon Hasufel and take place behind him. And they would go riding across the plains. All of this brought joy to the Elf's heart. And though Legolas knew that these precious days of friendship would end, he now thought to savor them as they came and cherish them later when it all came to an end.  
  
On one particular afternoon, not too long after the battle of Elves at Mordor, the ranger and Elf took company with the other alone. Their silhouettes were basked in the golden light of the sun in late afternoon. Aragorn lay in the grass reading, and Legolas sat cross-legged upon a large flat rock, plaiting his hair which had been undone the night before.  
  
Aragorn shut his book and looked up to his friend who sat above him, the Elf's slender fingers entwined in his golden hair. He had become bored with his book.  
  
" What would you have me do, Legolas? I grow tired with reading of battle."  
  
Legolas ceased to move his fingers through his hair for a moment and looked down on the ranger below him who lay in the grass on his stomach. He looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
" Would you perhaps read to me then? There is a small white book in my pack ", he finally suggested.  
  
Aragorn nodded and began to rummage through the Elf's pack, which had been lightened considerably so to only carry what Legolas might want in these moments. He found the book and settled himself back on his stomach, opening its pages to where the ribbon had been placed as a bookmark. He hoped it was something interesting.  
  
Interesting indeed. The ranger found it was none other than a book of Elvish verse, a collection of some particular songs but mostly poetry otherwise.  
  
" I didn't know the prince of Mirkwood had a heart for poetry."  
  
Legolas blushed behind his hair.  
  
" You wouldn't happen to write any, would you?"  
  
Legolas let a giggle escape him before stifling it, his face flushed and hidden behind his silvery blonde tresses. " I do ", he said simply.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the Elf prince, who always seemed to him a little boy when he giggled and blushed like that. Helplessly adorable as well.  
  
" I simply write a few things now and then in a book of mine. I'm nothing of a writer to marvel at, but it is something I like doing in the quiet ", Legolas explained as he tried to distract himself with his hair.  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be this beautifully bound, bright red, leather book, would it? " Aragorn questioned slyly as he waved the book thickly in his hand.  
  
Legolas' eyes grew wide. He dropped his hair and lunged at the ranger from his sitting place, snatching the red book out of his hand. He held it to his chest protectively, his face now even redder than it was before, his hair which was perfectly straight and combed out only moments before now flurried all about him.  
  
" All right, then. I wasn't going to read it, no need to be hasty ", Aragorn said lightly.  
  
Legolas did not answer but only returned to his position on the rock.  
  
" Now, shall I read this to you or not? " said Aragorn. And then he began.  
  
" And as the cry of the gull  
  
Reaches our ears  
  
We long after the sea  
  
The sea in the west  
  
Lo! How our hearts  
  
Long for it's waters  
  
And to the sea we shall fly!  
  
At the ocean gull's cry!  
  
To the sea! To the sea!  
  
Before our hearts sigh. "  
  
Aragorn stopped. It was a short poem, yet he knew it expressed all there was about the Elves' longing for the sea and the Halls of Mandos, or the Undying lands as they were also called. That was where Arwen had fled to, where she was at this very moment. That would be where Elrond, who had been to him as a father, would go. And his foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. That was where Haldir would have gone, had he not been killed. Where Legolas would go. He would lose many to the sea's beckoning.He had already lost the one he loved above all others, the Evenstar. And he could not help but remember the words Galadriel had sent to Legolas through Gandalf. The wizard had spoken the message to the prince in Fangorn Forest only a short time ago. It was of Legolas' death, ultimately.  
  
" That was very good. Thank you, Estel ", Legolas cooed as he gazed into space in thought.  
  
Aragorn stared back down with quiet eyes at the pages of the book, though he did not read the words. To hear Legolas call him by his Elvish name with the fondness in his fair voice was bittersweet for him. One day he would hear Legolas call him that for the last time, and hear his voice no longer. Aragorn wondered if they would part at his death, or if Legolas would leave for the sea before then. The ranger could see no reason why Legolas would stay. His kin flocked to their haven, where there was peace and rest from the toil of the world forever. It was absurd to think he would not go for years to come just because of a ranger. Aragorn had been foolish in hoping it.  
  
And suddenly, Legolas began to speak in a soft tone, his blue eyes glazed with thought.  
  
" How my young heart  
  
Longs for the sea  
  
For it's waters  
  
It's haven  
  
Where resides my family  
  
But here in this earth  
  
My heart also lies  
  
With all that I love  
  
Who shall wither and die  
  
With my comrades, my friends  
  
Brave men, loyal warriors  
  
With them I stay to the end  
  
Though I belong to the sea  
  
And across it's waters  
  
I shall sail  
  
But not before the battle's done  
  
Not before my time has come. "  
  
And he ceased to utter poetry, closing his blue eyes. Aragorn had listened and felt the truth to his words and how his best friend's heart was torn in two. He longed for the sea, yet he loved his friends and brethren here. And he could not have both. 


	42. Part 42

A/N: Fluff EN MASSE in the following 2 or 3 chapters or so. NO SLASH. ^_^  
  
Part 42  
  
Legolas sat quietly in the window seat, the moonlight peering faintly through the trees and the fire glowing softly in the hearth. Aragorn had gone done to dinner, but he had not felt hungry. The ranger was a bit reluctant, and Legolas guessed he was a bit suspicious about whether we was trying to starve himself again, but the Elf had accepted when Aragorn had offered to bring him something back.  
  
He now sat in the window, his knees brought up against his chest, his red book opened against his legs. He wrote in smooth ebony strokes. This particular time, he wrote of his thoughts, but the little book also held his poetry, his songs, his feelings, and his secrets. And his thoughts.  
  
Aragorn is away at dinner now. I think he suspected me of trying to skip meals again.I told him to bring me something back. I'm feeling much better now, almost back to my old strength.Estel still mothers me to no ends, however.  
  
Legolas smiled after writing that.He continued.  
  
Though my pride will never allow me to admit it, I like being taken care of. And Estel looks after me with such love and concern and even for a fearless warrior as he is, with me he is as gentle and caring as if I were a flower. Arwen has landed herself the most honorable of men, but I cannot believe she has left him. No, she will be back. She will return to him.  
  
I cannot help but feel as if there is still so much ahead in this war of the Ring, so much yet to face. As I run my hand mildly over my stomach, the healing wound still tender to the touch, I am reminded of just how many times my body has endured physical blows. And I wonder how many more there will be to come, how many Aragorn will bear. And, I pray not, how many Gimli might suffer.  
  
Ah, that Dwarf. Who would ever think that I would become so close to a Dwarf?  
  
Legolas snickered lightly at this.  
  
But I do not doubt he means much to me, and is a rather loyal, despite however .... different, friend. And Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn.Strider. Estel. No, but Estel is his Elvish name, what he was called when he was a little boy. He is indeed Aragorn now.  
  
My best friend. My brother by love though not by blood. And we are so different, yet so similar at the same time. And so amazingly close, it's frightening at times.  
  
Elves are not the heartless beings that so many think us to be, yet we do posses certain limits to our feelings. But with Aragorn, I feel such a love that it is beyond all boundaries. He is who I love most of all, I believe. I watched him grow up, I was beside him through all the hardships of life.And over the years, we have formed some unexplainable bond that has a depth I have never otherwise known.  
  
I remember when he returned from the dead, seemingly, when we met for the first time after he had fallen in the battle of the Wargs. We had not spoken at first, only took in what was happening. And we only uttered a few brief words, before gazing at each other in silence, not knowing what to do, what to say, how to feel.  
  
We just - stared at the other.Our eyes locked, as they had countless times before. But this time, it was different. Such intensity in our gaze, such an unbelievably strong connection between the two of us. I could feel how much he loved me then, I could feel it.  
  
And it was overwhelming. I knew what he felt in the depths of his heart in those moments, how much he loved me, how much he grieved for me and for Arwen, how much he would sacrifice for me. How much hope he saw in me and all the faith he held in me as well.  
  
He is my brother. I know no other word for what I might call him, but it goes beyond even brotherhood.There are no words for what he is to me, what I feel for him. Even such a powerful word as love seems to fall short of just how deep my feelings run for him.  
  
And Legolas finished there, the swirls of his handwriting flowing across the page in his ebony ink. He shut the book and tucked back into his pack.  
  
Legolas stared into the fire, reflecting upon what he had written. He only hoped Aragorn knew it. That he was his best friend, his brother.  
  
His Estel. 


	43. Part 43

A/N: Oh, shit, the fluff..  
  
Part 43  
  
Aragorn returned late from supper and empty handed.  
  
" Legolas, I am sorry, but nothing would have been really  
  
good to bring back for you ", he began as he shut the door.  
  
And a small smile spread across his face as he saw Legolas sleeping soundly on the edge of the bed, his silvery blonde hair hanging over the side. Aragorn carefully moved his still form over nearer the wall, leaving space for him to take rest. Though Elves were usually light sleepers, Legolas did not wake.  
  
Aragorn sat on the bed, watching Legolas sleep.Everything was quiet except the very faint crackle of the fire. The Elf prince slept peacefully, his chest rising and falling slightly as he breathed. Aragorn moved a stray lock of hair from the Elf's face, looking down upon his best friend with love.  
  
He then noticed that the prince wore his vambraces for some reason. Aragorn took one arm and began to free it of the brown leather guard. He set it aside and undid the other until Legolas no longer wore them. The Elf's hand fell unconsciously to his stomach as the ranger let it go.  
  
Aragorn laid his hand on the Elf's stomach gently. It should be close to healed by now, though not quite. It rose beneath his hand when Legolas breathed. Instead of moving, Aragorn remained as he was, his hand upon Legolas' stomach as he gazed upon the fair face of the Elf.  
  
Legolas. He had known him ever since he was the smallest of children. The Elf had been there his entire life, taking him under his wing when he was a child, then treating him as an equal as he grew up. Aragorn had lost count of how many times Legolas had saved his life. He was so - unselfish, loyal, and more fearless than anyone else he had ever known. He was one hell of an archer and warrior, yet amazingly graceful as he was precise and fatal. He was gentle and caring, regal in his own way. He was beautiful, with the most courageous, tender heart of anyone he knew.  
  
Legolas was his comrade. His best friend. His brother. For Aragorn who had lost his father in his infancy and had been adopted by the Elves, Legolas truly had been all of those things to him and more. He had always admired the Elf prince of Mirkwood, revered him in his own youth. Then he had grown to love him more and more intensely as the years went on and they grew closer and their bond strengthened.  
  
Aragorn loved him. He always had and always would until he died an old being. Arwen was first in his heart, above all other things and people of the earth. And Legolas was a very close second, who had once been first until the ranger had been smitten by the lovely Evenstar. He would be the most content of Men in all the world if he lived out the rest of his life with his lady and his best friend by his side.  
  
" Eden Estel ", Legolas murmured as he woke. "New Hope" in Elvish, one of his many nicknames for the ranger.  
  
" Nim Alfirin ", Aragorn called him with a smile as he remembered Legolas' old nickname that only he knew and called the prince of Mirkwood. It had been a long time since he had called Legolas "Pale Immortal Flower". Legolas smiled as his best called him his secret name.  
  
" Hen ennas naeg no nin dalv? " Aragorn asked, meaning  
  
" Is there pain under my palm?"  
  
Legolas shook his head with a faint smile.  
  
" Nay,mellonin. The warmth of your hand feels good upon my wound. You have the hands of a healer ", Legolas answered.  
  
" I just don't want to pain you ", Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas chuckled. " I'm not as fragile as you think."  
  
Aragorn grinned and looked down, his hand still resting on the Elf's stomach. He gently stroked Legolas' stomach as he thought, and the Elf prince smiled.  
  
" Im mel le, mellonin a nin gwador ", the ranger said in Elvish. " I love you, my friend and my brother."  
  
" A Im mel le, nin muin gwador. Nin Estel ", Legolas replied. " And I love you, my dear brother. My Estel."  
  
" Nin calad ", Aragorn whispered as he leaned close to the fair face of his best friend. " My light." Legolas smiled.  
  
" Im adae ur le ", the ranger added wistfully. " I miss you."  
  
" Im sinome ", Legolas said softly. " I'm here."  
  
Aragorn simply lay down beside the Elf and the two stared at each other, their bright eyes locking just as if they were two young boys. After a few moments,both closed their eyes, and Legolas moved nearer to Aragorn, into his arms and buried his face in his best friend's chest. They curled up near each other and shared the warmth of their bodies as well as the love between them. 


	44. Part 44

A/N: Ai, thank u all for the wonderful reviews! It has cheered me greatly. Unfortunately, I will be away from Wednesday to Sunday. I'll try updating again tomorrow and most definitely next Monday. Sorry for the shortness of the following few chappies. Again, thank you millions for the reviews. It keeps me going in life and not just writing. ^_^  
  
Part 44  
  
Legolas caught sight of Aragorn finally. The ranger had been gone all morning and the Elf had only recently woken up. He wore his silver tunic and leggings, his soft boots silent when he walked. Aragorn seemed to be in a huff as he swept down the halls, but his expression lightened a bit when he saw Legolas.  
  
" What's wrong? " Legolas asked as the ranger walked past and he followed at his side.  
  
" I just attended another meeting ", Aragorn informed him.  
  
" I did not wish to wake you, but to let you take rest ", he said before Legolas could protest as to why he was not told there even was a meeting.  
  
" And what was discussed? " the Elf asked.  
  
" Theoden has decided to return to Isengard ", Aragorn grumbled.  
  
" Isengard? But why? " Legolas asked appalled.  
  
" When the men marched to Isengard while you went to Mordor, we only fought on the plains, and we knew from the start Saruman was holding back on purpose. We easily outnumbered the Uruk Hai and we know for a fact his armies are considerably more numerous. He wants this to go on, he wants us to come back and try again. He's toying with us ", Aragorn said with loathing in his voice.  
  
" But if that's what he wants, then why give it to him? " Legolas asked logically.  
  
" I thought the same, even though we would eventually battle again until this whole damn war ends. But Theoden knows this too. He knows there are battles yet to come, and he said he would rather go to them before they come to us. And so we're returning to blasted Isengard."  
  
" Are all of the men going? " Legolas inquired.  
  
" As far as I know. Theoden will take every able man there is. Eomer will lead his band of riders as well, and I shall  
  
accompany him with Gimli."  
  
" And I shall ride with you ", Legolas said.  
  
" Legolas, I don't want you going back to battle so soon.  
  
Not after Mordor. You're not even fully healed yet. It's  
  
too dangerous ", Aragorn said darkly.  
  
" Aragorn, I'm going. You can't keep me locked away  
  
while you ride to battle. I'm fine now, there's no reason  
  
I shouldn't go. And I cannot let you and Eomer and Gimli go  
  
without me. Valar forbid, but if any of you were to fall, I  
  
would never see you yet alive again. And the guilt that I  
  
could have been there to save you would weigh upon me  
  
forever."  
  
Aragorn laid a hand on the Elf's shoulder.  
  
" Please let me go, Aragorn ", Legolas pleaded.  
  
The ranger looked hesitant for a moment.  
  
" All right, you may come with us. But I vow to the Valar  
  
I won't let you out of my sight."  
  
Legolas smiled both from being allowed to go and by the very troubled yet determined look on his best friend's face.  
  
" Hannon le, mellonin ", he said. 


	45. Part 45

A/N: This so bloody short, I'm going to go beat myself. Sorry about that.  
  
Part 45  
  
Legolas slipped away from bed quietly, feeling his way through the darkness. He sensed something near, something not quite right. He left his room and silently sauntered down the hall, not knowing exactly what it was that brought him, but he knew it was something. Perhaps he should have taken his weapons, but he did not think of it in the midst of his stirring.  
  
He turned a corner and was suddenly pounced on by some shadow, forcefully knocked to the ground. A cloth was shoved in his mouth, stifling his cry. He winced as he fell to the ground on his stomach, a dull pain where the nearly healed wound was. He couldn't see, and his attacker bound him quickly. He rolled over on his back to look at the shadow, but he was suddenly struck in the face, and he knew no more.  
  
Aragorn groaned as he awoke by the persistent shakes of someone.  
  
" Aragorn, wake up ", came Gimli's gruff voice.  
  
Aragorn cracked open one unfriendly eye.  
  
" What is it? ", he asked.  
  
" Legolas is gone." 


	46. Part 46

A/N: Again, murderously short. Damn.  
  
Part 46  
  
Legolas woke drowsily, a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back and found his hands and ankles were bound with rope. He cursed quietly in Elvish.  
  
" Ah, so you've finally woken, my sweet ", came a familiar voice. Legolas struggled to sit himself up without using his hands and saw, to his dismay and disgust, that it was Wormtongue.  
  
" I was quite delighted to hear my master's plans to bring  
  
you here. Of course, he intended for your capture to be  
  
a lure for the heir to Gondor ", he informed.  
  
Legolas' eyes grew wide with fear at the mention of Aragorn.It would work, sure enough. Aragorn would come for him. Come to his death.  
  
" But I intend to make better use of you, and Master said  
  
I may do whatever I like with you, pretty. Perhaps even  
  
after we slay the man, I may have you as my pet ", Wormtongue continued.  
  
Legolas snorted in disgust. " Your dreams are wild ", he said.  
  
" Oh, but they'll come true ", said Wormtongue.  
  
Aragorn was frantic. He didn't know what to do. Legolas was gone. Taken. He could be anywhere, with anyone. Beaten or dead or - worse. How could he not have known? Surely if someone had come into his room he would have realized it, he would have felt Legolas' struggles near him. No, Legolas must've left the room for some reason. And the attacker had waited. Waited for him to meet his fate. Theoden did not want to make any immediate actions until he knew more. Gimli was anxious too. Eomer was serious yet just as worried.  
  
Legolas lay there for hours, not knowing exactly how long. Wormtongue had left at Saruman's bidding, thank the Valar. He lay on the floor,still bound. He prayed Aragorn would not come. And that he himself would not find a fate worse than death. 


	47. Part 47

A/N: Yay, a bit longer!!!! ^_^  
  
WARNING: MASS FLUFF AHEAD! Like damn bunnies..  
  
Part 47  
  
" Aragorn, calm yourself ", said Eomer as he watched his close friend in obvious panic as the ranger paced.  
  
" I cannot be calm when my best friend has been kidnapped ", he snapped.  
  
" We are his friends as well, Aragorn ", Gimli said.  
  
" If you are his friends then how could you be so calm? Do you not realize what could be happening to him right now, as we speak? ", Aragorn replied.  
  
" I am well aware, Aragorn. But going mad will not help him, wherever he is ", said the Dwarf.  
  
" I cannot stay here and do nothing, waiting until Theoden makes up his mind ", Aragorn remarked, moving toward the door.  
  
" You are not going anywhere, Aragorn. You'll only endanger yourself, and we do not even know who has taken him, to where, why they did. It would be taking on a quest blinded ", Eomer told him firmly.  
  
" I would rather face danger blind than leave my brother to torment ", Aragorn answered, before sweeping off down the corridor.  
  
Legolas groaned once the door was closed and he was sure his assailant was well beyond the distance of hearing noise from within the room. He had suppressed all sound as he was beaten, trying with every labored breath he took to focus on thoughts of people, places, things he loved instead of each individual blow that came down upon him. He indeed had not made any noise while he was beaten, which probably angered the man further, causing him to prolong the beating and heavy the blows. But Legolas refused to show weakness or defeat. He took it as it came and did not release the growing pain within him until well after it was over.  
  
Now he let a groan escape him as he tried to steady his breathing, which was a pained thing to his beaten ribs and bruised skin. His left cheekbone was sore, he felt. There was probably a nasty bruise there as well, he thought. Legolas was still bound just as he had been hours before. He wondered how long it would be until it was over. It wasn't because he was giving in to the beatings. Oh, no, he would die before that. And indeed he probably would die eventually, he thought without fear. Beaten to death or killed by some other means. But what if before they slew him, Wormtongue was granted his desire? Legolas shuddered at the thought, which struck terror in his heart. He would plead for death if it were to be so.  
  
Eomer and Gimli stood for a moment, frozen, staring out into the dark hallway after the disappearing form of Aragorn. His words still rang in their ears. His brother. He had called Legolas his brother.  
  
Neither the Dwarf nor the Leader of the Rohirrim had ever really been granted the chance to discover the details of Aragorn's friendship with the Elf prince of Mirkwood. It had been something secret between the two, who had spent a mortal lifetime together. Gimli had caught glimpses of their bond before, but never truly witnessed the essence of their friendship. Aragorn and Legolas had kept it something secret, something special. And Gimli supposed the heir to the throne of Gondor would lie in his grave, his hands folded ceremoniously, and forever guard that secret in his mortal heart. And Legolas. The Elf would sail to Mandos, the eternal land of the Elves, and keep that clandestine love between Aragorn and he in the depths of his torn, immortal soul.  
  
But now, both Eomer and Gimli fully grasped what had been revealed to them. Brothers. That's what Aragorn and Legolas were. That's how deep their friendship ran, how far their love went. That's what was always so skillfully concealed within the bright orbs of their eyes, those eyes which locked and gazed into the other's with such an intensity that neither Gimli nor Eomer had ever seen in their lifetimes. That's what brought the two together so often,just exactly when one needed the other, for whatever reason. All those quiet, wordless moments in which an emotion so strong as to radiate a heat from their very bodies that happened from time to time, that's what it was all about. The Elvish whispers murmured between the two that only they could understand, the way they possessed the ability to comfort the other when nothing else could help. The laughter that was echoed in the day over senseless nothings, the smiles that were almost unnaturally happy when the two were reunited after a time apart. The tears shed over their friendship or the thought loss of one of them, the passionate emotion when one was so sure they had lost the other. Aragorn and Legolas had something special, something rare and unbreakable. A friendship that had no bounds, a bond that was only all the more strengthened by time, sorrow, hardship, and careless afternoons of giggles. A brotherhood which stood the tests of the time, which went beyond the blood in their veins, and burned within their hearts, a love so intense, so passionate that it consumed their souls. That's what they had. That's the love they shared, what made them comrades, best friends, and, more over, brothers. It made them something that went beyond all words in any language of the earth, for that's how deep their love ran, their bond endured, their friendship flourished. Forever. Even if one of them wouldn't live that long. 


	48. Part 48

A/N: Oooo, nice a long, this one is. Thaurnoviel is my own character, she belongs to me. I'm not sure is she'd be a Mary-Sue or not. I don't think she is in this one, not sure about the later ones. She's not a huge part of the story but she will make a few more appearances and be mentioned besides. If she is a Mary-Sue I sincerely apologize and will be sure to give myself a proper beating.  
  
Part 48  
  
Legolas panted heavily as he listened to the diminishing footsteps of his beater. He had only just endured another round of abuse. He was not sure how much more he could take. He was bruised well over his body, blood staining his face and ribs broken within his chest. It was the second night since he was kidnapped, he thought. He had not seen Wormtongue since he had first awoken, thank the Valar. The same man came about twice a day to beat him, but he had not cried out yet. Whenever the blows would come down upon him, he would shut his eyes and think of Aragorn, straining to find a memory, any memory of his best friend to focus on until the session ended. He hadn't had food ever since he was brought here, and was given little water. He did not complain, though. He would endure.  
  
Legolas peered up to the silver orb that was the moon, drifting high in the sky, spreading a lucid veil upon the land, her beams streaming through the window and onto Legolas' face. He wondered where Aragorn was now, where Gimli and Eomer and Eowyn resided. He thought of Merry and Pippin and hoped they had found some better fate. His thoughts then turned to the Ringbearer. His friend Frodo and his other hobbit friend Sam. It seemed so long since Legolas had last seen those two. He missed them, he found as he dwelled on the thought of them. He only prayed that their quest to destroy the Ring was heading toward success. If they were to fail, all would be lost.  
  
" Aragorn ", Theoden called after the ranger who strode to the main doors. Aragorn stopped and turned to face the king of Rohan.  
  
" Where do you intend to go? " the king questioned.  
  
" I intend to go rescue my friend, Your Majesty ", Aragorn answered briskly.  
  
" Well, it won't do you much good if you have not a destination, now will it? " Theoden replied lightly.  
  
" 'Tis better than sitting here and doing nothing ", Aragorn remarked coldly.  
  
" Aragorn, I understand your concern. I, too, am troubled with the welfare of the Elf prince. But you cannot simply leave so rashly. We are marching once again to Isengard tomorrow morning. Wait until then, and you will find Legolas just as we will face the armies of Isengard."  
  
" What do you mean to say? Does Saruman have Legolas? " Aragorn persisted.  
  
" That is what I believe, Aragorn. And it seems Gandalf agrees. But we will find him, Aragorn. We will, I promise you that."  
  
" Ai, the only question is will we find him dead or alive? "  
  
Legolas drifted uneasily into sleep, trying to find some form of peace and escape from the pain that plagued him. He dreamed vividly of many things. Of his childhood, of his family, of his people, of his home. He dreamed of Aragorn when he was such a little thing, a precious little boy when Legolas had first met him. He dreamed of the years spent with Aragorn as the child grew to be a man and a warrior, a ranger and his best friend. He dreamed of everything they had every gone through together, of the doomed love between Aragorn and Arwen, of the great conflict surrounding the Ring of Power. He dreamed of the love he once had, the immortal romance that he had lost himself in when he was yet young, before Aragorn's time. It was a secret not even the ranger knew. The courtship of Legolas and the Lady Thaurnoviel, heaven's creature that chose to grace his sight and take his heart. Legolas dreamed of her, of what had been, tormenting himself with visions of her ethereal face, her silken lips touching his in the concealed world they had made themselves. He had loved her as he loved no other, the love Arwen and Aragorn now shared. Thaurnoviel had been his meltha min, his beloved one. Their hearts were destined for one another, their souls bound forever. But she was taken from him, slain in a battle when Mirkwood was attacked long ago, millennia ago. She was wounded fatally, and died in his arms in the aftermath of the battle, among the ashes as the rain fell. He still remembered those last moments with her, before she slipped away with the wind. Her glowing chestnut eyes had gazed up wearily into his tear filled blue, her hand still barely holding to her sword, which lay at her side on the ground.  
  
" Im mel le, Legolas ", she had whispered, I love you.  
  
Legolas wept in silence. But she had placed one finger to his quivering lips, a great effort for her.  
  
" Do not despair. We are bound ", she had said.  
  
" Meltha ", she had told him. Beloved.  
  
" Our spirits .....", she choked and coughed, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. " ...will find.....each other....again."  
  
Her voice was barely audible,as she had not the strength to speak any louder and she was dying.  
  
" Please don't go, Thaurnoviel. Do not leave me. Do not leave me ", Legolas had pleaded in tears as he rocked her body slowly.  
  
" You must let go, Legolas. You must....go on, nin meleth. My love ", she told him.  
  
" Hush. Do not speak. You must save your strength until help arrives ", Legolas said.  
  
" Find peace, Legolas. Find it and put your sorrow to rest. Remember our love, keep it always in your heart as a memory, and seek out new love ", she panted. Legolas stifled a whimper.  
  
" There is such love beyond this place, Legolas. Beyond this tainted soil, beyond me."  
  
Legolas cried, inconceivable grief taking him over, shattering his heart.  
  
" There is love waiting for you, Legolas. Love beyond the minds of Men and Elves and all other races of this world. 'Tis undying, true, pure, and it's depths know no bounds. Seek it, Legolas, and hold steadfast to it once you find it. But even when you do find that love, Legolas, remember me. Do not forget what we had, what was,what is in this moment. Always remember that I love you."  
  
And she died with those words upon her lips. Her body became limp as her soul departed from it, and her brilliant eyes closed for the last time. Legolas moaned as he felt her leave him, his sobs carried away by the wind. He did not know how long he remained there, cradling her lifeless body in the middle of the battlefield, which was then silent and ruled by the hovering shadow of death.  
  
Thaurnoviel's life was snuffed out as a candle flame, which flickered in the wind. And it took all light from Legolas' eyes. He had never loved another woman after that. His heart was devoted to her, whether or not she was only memory. And Legolas had guarded that memory in the depths of his heart for millennia, concealing the pain and the loss of that love he had once had from all the world.  
  
But oddly enough, he had done what Thaurnoviel had told him to do. After centuries of healing and grieving, he sought love once more. Not romance nor another lady, but love. And much to his amazement, he had found it. He had found a very precious little thing with bright gray eyes. And that little boy, taken in by Lord Elrond, had stolen his heart as only Thaurnoviel had done. He had grown to be his comrade, companion, best friend, and brother in heart. He had grown to be Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, after years of just being his little Estel. 


	49. Part 49

A/n: All righty, I'm gonna post obviously but as I said before I'll be gone for the next 5 days, so u'll have to go without story for a bit. I don't wanna go, u have NO idea how much I don't wanna go. But I'll save the hours of bitching for my many imaginary friends and let you read some more. I dunno about u, but Legolas turns me on in this chappie! I mean, there is never a time when he doesn't but in this one especially.shudders Anyway..happy reading!  
  
Part 49  
  
The sun shed a rather pale, scarlet light upon the land the following morning. It was odd, confusing, as if foretelling some horrible event yet at the same time giving some foreign hope to Aragorn's troubled mind. Theoden would lead his men to Isengard this morning. And Aragorn would finally reach Legolas, whether he would once again look into those blue eyes, or carry his body back to Helm's Deep.  
  
Legolas' pale, cobalt eyes lifted open wearily. It was morning, he realized. Another day of captivity, another day of beatings and praying that his best friend would not come to his death.He had a particularly bad feeling about this day, and yet some new found hope, though only a faint glimmer. He was sore, understandably, from the blows he had taken in the past two days and lying on the cold, stone floor. Legolas lay still for a moment, listening to silence.  
  
And then with dread, he heard approaching footsteps, someone shuffling furtively toward the door. He held his  
  
breath in anticipation, and the doorlatch lifted with a click before the door itself swung open.  
  
And there, haunting the doorway as a shadow, was Wormtongue.  
  
  
  
Aragorn rode ceremoniously upon Hasufel, Eomer on his right, Theoden on his left, Gimli behind him. They stopped upon the overlooking cliff before the plains and the Tower of Isengard,their eyes glimpsing the horizon breaking from the darkness of night into the glory of dawn. Aragorn had his stormy gray eyes fixed on Isengard, contempt burning through them like coal. If Legolas was dead or worse, he would slaughter Saruman, and may the Valar deal his  
  
judgement.  
  
Legolas squirmed helplessly, struggling to escape Wormtongue. Disgusted by the repulsive creature hovering over him, he tried not to let it meet his eyes. His wrists were bound to an iron handle protruding from the wall, the cobblestone hard and cold beneath him. Even with the livid  
  
light streaming through the window, darkness seemed to engulf the Elf prince.  
  
" Ah, you are the fairest I have yet seen, Elf ",  
  
Wormtongue hissed in Legolas' ear.  
  
The prince pressed his eyes shut, trying to push the scene happening from his mind.  
  
" The Lady of Rohan is beautiful, but you are as a pale, cold flower in the frosted breath of winter ", he added.  
  
For a moment, Legolas was comforted by the memory of Aragorn calling him by his old Elvish nickname, crowned him in his best friend's youth. Nim Alfirin, Pale Immortal Flower.  
  
Wormtongue ran one icy finger along the Elf's jawbone, smirking evilly, his eyes gleaming with ill - intended lust.  
  
" Leave me alone, you foul beast ", Legolas spat.  
  
" Oh, a fiery one you are ",Wormtongue said delightfully.  
  
Legolas glared at him with piercing blue eyes, but much to his unexpressed dismay, Wormtongue drew a dagger from his cloak. He slipped it beneath the Elf's chin, holding his gaze, and Legolas' face tightened. Wormtongue lifted the prince's tunic away from his chest and with one long sound of shredding cloth, cut it in two. It fell away from the prince's shoulders,revealing Legolas' pale skinned, muscular torso, defined by the centuries of archery training. Wormtongue shuddered with lust and Legolas reeled in disgust as the man relished touching him, the same finger running down the center of his chest to his flat,tightened stomach.  
  
Wormtongue then used his dagger to lightly trace where his finger had ran, tormenting the Elf, who was panicking with anxiety.  
  
The moment that foul slime cut his leggings, it would be over. He would be so violently violated. After nearly three thousand years of remaining pure,chaste, he would be  
  
defiled,tainted,raped by the lowliest creature on earth. And no one would hear his screams.  
  
Legolas trembled inwardly as Wormtongue ran his vile fingers along the Elf's silvery blonde hair and then swiftly nicked his high cheekbone with the tip of the blade.  
  
" I mark you ", the servant of Saruman murmured, revolting the Elf.  
  
Legolas felt a single drop of blood escape the scratch painlessly. He locked his eye son the ceiling, trying to keep the tears from escaping him. He sensed what would happen now and had never been more afraid in all his life. Legolas closed his eyes once more, waiting to be suffocated by the contemptuous form of Wormtongue, trying not to become hysterical with screams and tears. Unbearable tension hung in the air as he heard the beast's heavy, lustful breathing, nearing him. Closer. Closer.  
  
And his heart almost stopped when the door burst open, though he could not see who had just absent - mindedly saved him. Wormtongue rose and spun around, leaving Legolas sighing in relief.  
  
" Leave him."  
  
It was a harsh, cold, infuriated voice from his savior. And Legolas' heart filled with joy. Aragorn. It was Aragorn. Ai, Eru, thank you.  
  
The ranger stood towering in the doorway, his eyes blazing with fury, hatred. Anduril was in his tightened grip, threatening to swipe through anyone who approached him. His jaw was clenched in anger.Wormtongue froze, staring at the man.  
  
" Get out ", Aragorn ordered.  
  
  
Wormtongue did not hesitate to briskly leave, sweeping past Aragorn and disappearing down the darkened hall. He would be dealt with soon enough, Aragorn thought. The ranger dashed to kneel beside the Elf, who lay bound to the wall.  
  
" Forgive me, Legolas, for not coming sooner and allowing you to endure torment ", he said.  
  
Aragorn drew a dagger from his boot and snapped the prince's fetters.  
  
" Theoden's army still approaches, but I could wait no longer to find you ", he added.  
  
  
Legolas sat up once her was freed of the rope, shivering from the drafty chamber and not being clothed in his tunic, yet also shaken with fear from what nearly took place. He already thought himself to be tainted just by being touched the way he was, with lust. Legolas shuddered, causing  
  
Aragorn to gaze upon him with concern.  
  
" Did he? " the ranger asked quietly.  
  
" Almost ", Legolas answered immediately, shaking slightly.  
  
Aragorn took the cloak from his own shoulders and placed it around the slender form of his friend, fastening the clasp at the shoulder so that he was fully covered, honorably. Legolas offered a small smile of gratitude, but he was quivering. Aragorn placed his arms gently around his best friend, trying to comfort him from the haunting experience.  
  
  
" He'll never touch you again ", he whispered.  
  
  
Legolas nodded upon Aragorn's broad shoulder, trying to reassure himself, to cast the events from his mind. Aragorn broke the embrace and set both hands upon the Elf's shoulders, looking steadily into his blue eyes. He smiled and swiped the small bit of blood from Legolas' high cheekbone. Legolas returned the smile, slightly comforted by this small gesture of caring.  
  
Aragorn led the Elf out of the darkness and back toward the light. 


	50. Part 50

Part 50  
  
Eomer, Gimli, and Theoden waited anxiously. They waited at the head of the army for Aragorn to appear so that they might proceed to approach Isengard. And each of them knew he would either return to them in the company of the Elf or carrying his body.  
  
The wind swept down upon them and the sky was downcast by threateningly heavy clouds. The sun was no where to be seen, but a pale crimson light shone through the clouds at the horizon. The horses wavered beneath them,patient in waiting.  
  
Their eyes caught a silhouette approaching them and saw that it was Aragorn. And the eyes of the Dwarf sparked when he saw the ranger was not alone. Legolas followed briskly behind him and Gimli recognized the gray Elven cloak upon him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the Elf was unharmed and sensed Eomer slightly relax beside him.  
  
" It does me well to see you two together again ",Theoden said as Aragorn and Legolas drew near.  
  
And indeed, it was good to behold the two best friends in each other's company once more.  
  
" How do you fare, Master Elf ?" Eomer inquired.  
  
" Well enough to help you hunt Orc ", he answered almost whimsically.  
  
  
Gimli chuckled heartily at this comment as the Elf lightly swung himself up upon Arod. Aragorn grinned to himself as he mounted Hasufel.  
  
" Well, then, let's get it on with it ", the Dwarf exclaimed anxiously.  
  
Theoden rode ahead of them first and they followed, leading the army of men. They still had a considerable amount of plain to cover but Isengard was well in sight. Legolas advanced ahead of Theoden, seeking Saruman's tower with his sharp Elven sight.  
  
  
" They're waiting ", he said to the king of Rohan as he rode hard upon Arod.  
  
  
Not too far from Isengard, they stopped. And indeed, the army of Uruk Hai surrounded Isengard defensively and their numbers were bewildering. All three men, the Elven prince, and the Dwarf stared harshly at their enemy. They were clearly outnumbered. But perhaps the luck they had at Helm's Deep had not yet run out.  
  
  
  
Aragorn tossed Legolas' vambraces at the Elf, who caught them gratefully. The man called to another, who brought the prince's shoulder guards and weapons, as well as a shirt of chain mail.  
  
Legolas accepted them and let the cloak fall from his shoulders. He slipped the cold metal armor over his head, bound his shoulders in the dark leather guards, and fastened his gauntlets to his forearms. Now he looked the warrior he truly was, though not the deadly assassin he was trained to be. That was something you could not tell about the prince unless you had the misfortune of finding out by his choice.  
  
Legolas slung his quiver at his back,as well as fastened his knives and bow there. He had also been brought a sword from the armory of Helm's Deep. He drew the sword from its scabbard and gazed coldly at the Uruk Hai awaiting him. Aragorn, Eomer, and Theoden did the same beside him and Gimli gripped his ax in his hand.  
  
They did not fear those beasts that awaited them. They would meet them together, and so the righteous would slay the wicked. And no man, no matter his race or his past or even his future, would stand alone. Nay, for it was the same equal enemy that every race shared. And despite their differences, it was theirs to face. Together. 


	51. Part 51

A/N: God, this so bloody short I'm going to go strangle myself. _ Forgive me, all of you.  
  
Part 51  
  
Legolas strained to see the Tower of Orthanc as closely as his Elven eyes could reach.He sighed inwardly. Again, Saruman was holding back his forces. There were not yet half of what he was known to have surrounding the base of the tower.  
  
" I will go forth first ", he said,his eyes still set on his destination.  
  
Theoden nodded his approval. Gimli and Eomer only looked to him with worried eyes,but they trusted him.Aragorn gripped his slender hand briefly. Legolas looked to him and smiled faintly. He squeezed back.  
  
The Elf turned away again and set his sight on the tower of Orthanc. He would lead his people, his comrades, his friend, and his brother into hell and onto victory.  
  
Legolas nudged Arod with his heels and he flew down the hill. His silvery blonde tresses whipped up around him in the wind,as he rode across the fields on his white stallion.  
  
" Guide me,Elbereth."  
  
  
  
He said this to himself as he rode.  
  
" Are you watching,Adar? I hope to make you proud."  
  
He and Thranduil were very close, with Legolas being his only son and child.  
  
" Lead me,Aragorn. Prove your name Estel to your people. You are already my Estel." 


	52. Part 52

A/N: Ughhh!!!! Again, with the ridiculous shortness! What kind of a shitty writer am I? _ In the following chapter, I address the Orc situation. I don't know about any of you, but in both LOTR films, during the scenes that took place in Saruman's stronghold- Orthanc - it absolutely broke my heart to hear and see the tortured Elves, then turned to the hideous beasts called Orcs. It is a grief I cannot express to you, to think of such a hell- borne fate to so many innocent, helpless Elves. I hate Saruman passionately and was thoroughly hyper when Orthanc was flooded and essentially destroyed in the Two Towers. May the poor souls of those Elves find peace and be at rest.  
  
Part 52  
  
Legolas turned swiftly,his silvery blonde tresses whipping up around him as his knives flashed. He had been fighting for hours now, and had worked his way inside of the Tower of Orthanc. But he was yet at the bottom and Saruman surely had the upper most floors blocked off. The Uruk Hai had been considerably obliterated outside in the earlier hours of battle,but there was certainly still combat going on out there as well as inside. Legolas had not seen any of his friends for at least an hour now, nor had he been notably injured.  
  
Legolas kept moving, kept working his way through the masses of Orc flesh with his pair of blades. He had abandoned his bow a while ago, but had used with great satisfaction earlier as he rode toward Isengard upon Arod. He had not seen his faithful stallion since he had leapt from him in the beginning of the battle so as not endanger him. Arod had wisely disappeared from view after that.  
  
As Legolas turned away from another Orc he had felled, he was faced with one of further mass. The beast was twice his size and taller by just a bit. Legolas grimaced. Orcs were indeed grotesque creatures. And his heart became heavy with pain and grief as he was reminded they were his kin who had been so brutally mutilated. Death was a far better fate then what they had endured.  
  
It moved toward him as it snarled, it's jagged piece of metal that all Uruk Hai used as makeshift swords raised above Legolas' head,prepared to strike. Legolas blocked with one of his knives and stepped back. It went on like this,the creature pushing the Elf back until Legolas was shoved back against a door and it opened,Legolas falling back in a very un-Elf like manner. He tried to pick himself up,but was not quick enough. The Orc made to stab him,but stopped halfway through. It smirked evilly and lowered its weapon. It closed the doors and even before Legolas jumped up and checked,he knew it had been locked. 


	53. Part 53

A/N: Again, shall I die by my own hand for the disgraceful shortness of this chapter. Errr...  
  
Part 53  
  
Aragorn dueled with yet another Uruk Hai. His sword clanged with the barbaric piece of metal that the Orc used,before he finally drove it through the beast's middle. He was inside of the Tower of Orthanc,finally. The combat outside still continued but had died down somewhat. He had not seen any of his close companions for a while now.  
  
Aragorn ran down the stairs,quickly engaging himself with another Orc. Strike, turn, block, parry, and start over. It reminded him of the breath taking Knife Dance Legolas mastered so beautifully. He remembered a night long ago when he had woken in the late hours of a summer evening and had wandered to the dark main hall of Elrond's, his father's, house. There, he had found Legolas, blindfolded and soundlessly sweeping across the open space, twirling his twin blades with seemingly no effort. It was a sight to see indeed.  
  
Legolas. It was then that the ranger remembered his best friend. He had not seen he Elf prince for at least an hour now and still had absolutely no idea where he was. Aragorn suddenly became worried about the Elf. He needed to find him. 


	54. Part 54

Part 54  
  
Aragorn slew the beast he had been fighting for quite some time now and sighed with satisfaction as it fell dead at his feet. Now he had to find Legolas.  
  
A few pairs of Uruk Hai and Men or Elves still fought around him but the battle had died down here,really. It still went on at a high intensity outside and perhaps on the next few floors.  
  
" Legolas ", the ranger called. " Legolas, where are you?"  
  
He ran up and down the room,calling all around him and up the stairs. Perhaps he was still outside?  
  
" You're looking for the Elf,aren't you? " came a coarse,foul voice. A dying Uruk Hai lay propped up on a pile of bodies, a wicked grin on his face. Aragorn scrambled over to him and took him forcefully, with both hands, by the collar of its clothing.  
  
" Where is he, slime? " the man inquired with a threatening tone.  
  
The Orc only cackled wickedly. " And why would I tell you?"  
  
" If you do not,I will make these last few moments of your life unpleasantly unforgettable ", Aragorn hissed.  
  
The Orc showed no sigh of relenting and only laughed again.  
  
" That arrogant,prissy, Elf brat will get what he deserves ", it said to the man with a new tone of hatred and malice. It was well known that Orcs and Uruk Hai alike loathed Elves with a deep fierceness,for they once were Elven beings before being so cruelly and unthinkably mutilated.Aragorn pitied them to some degree in the kind part of his heart,for he knew many Elves and loved them all deeply. No creature that walked the earth, especially an Elf, deserved the torment Orcs had endured to become the way they were. Aragorn said a silent prayer to the Valar,to Elbereth,to whatever higher power there might be, to have mercy upon those captured and tortured Elves and grant them the relief of death.  
  
But for now, the one he had in his grasp was dying and had yet to tell him where Legolas was.  
  
" I ask you again, creature.Tell me where he is before I lose my patience."  
  
The Uruk Hai looked up at him menacingly and was silent for a brief moment.  
  
" The prince of Mirkwood shall burn in this life as well as in heck ", it spat. And the Orc passed on into the next life.  
  
Aragorn let him go and stood,trying to figure out what he had meant. And then the roar and hiss of a flame lighting filled his ears. He looked up ahead of him and saw a large door now blocked by fire. A large lock sealed it off on chains wrapped around the door handles. 


	55. Part 55

Part 55  
  
Legolas trembled with fear as back away from the door, immediately sensing the flames springing up on the other side. He was trapped with no way out.He looked frantically up at the ceiling,seeking anything,any way he might escape. But what he found instead was another grotesque Orc leaning out of a shaft beyond his reach. It smirked wickedly as it dropped a torch to the ground and disappeared.  
  
Fire suddenly encircled Legolas. It surrounded him as he staggered and stumbled to the floor. The warrior was now faced with an enemy he could beat with his bow. Legolas curled up on the ground and closed his eyes so he would not have to see the wreath of flame around him. He would burn. This fire would slay the flame of life that belonged to Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
Aragorn headed quickly for the door, keeping a certain distance from the fire before it. He cursed in Elvish as he stared at it,stared beyond the flame at the lock. He would not be able to kick this door open no matter how he tried.  
  
The ranger began to panic. He had to do something. Legolas would die if he did not hurry.  
  
Aragorn's attention was distracted when men burst in and made their way down the hall to his right, toward him. They were yelling but he could not understand. But all he cared about was the fact that one of them, one of the last, had a bucket of water. Aragorn could only stare motionlessly as the young man threw the water at the door, the fire wavering and diminishing as he did so. This stranger to Aragorn waved his arm to others behind him,motioning for them to bring more water. And they did. They kept it up, not knowing that someone was trapped behind the door but only wanting to put out the fire.  
  
These men of Rohan dispersed once the fire was dead and Aragorn had to move quickly. He went up against the door, and felt heat from the other side. He groaned inwardly. The room inside was a flame too. Legolas was grave peril of burning if he was not already dead.  
  
But what could Aragorn do? How could open the damn door? Aragorn was getting desperate.He banged his fists against the door,calling for Legolas.He was not answered.  
  
Aragorn kept beating the door, fully intending to get inside that room if he had to break every bone in his body to do it.  
  
The door was getting warmer and warmed by the moment. He kept shouting the Elf's name but there was no reply. All the men around him seemed too preoccupied with combat to notice or offer their efforts to open the door.  
  
Aragorn leaned against the door after a series of pounding it,murmuring his best friend in a despair of defeat. He straightened and stood back, not knowing what to do and going insane because of it.  
  
And then,quite out of nowhere, Gimli charged at that door, giving a loud cry as he swung his great axe and broke the lock that imprisoned Legolas in a fiery tomb. Without a word to the Dwarf, much less a thank you, Aragorn threw himself at that door and indeed, it burst open, the chains rattling at they fell onto the floor from the door handles.  
  
The ranger immediately had to back up as fire roared before him.  
  
" Legolas ", he called,straining to glimpse the Elf on the other side of this wall of flame. But he could not see, nor was he answered.  
  
Both the Man and the Dwarf stared at the fire in dismay. They must reach their friend some how. Aragorn gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
" Please, Elbereth,help me ", he whispered.  
  
Aragorn turned his gaze back to stare into the fire,and his eyes blazed with determination. He ran head on into it,ignoring the shouts of Gimli behind him. He ran into he fire and mentally sighed as he made it through unharmed.  
  
And there, in the center of the ring of fire, was Legolas' crumpled form on the ground. Aragorn scrambled over to his best friend, praying he was not to late. Legolas was not visibly burned,thank Eru. But he was motionless,soot on his pale high cheekbones. He did not breathe. O Eru, he did not breathe.  
  
Aragorn snapped out of his reverie after being frozen with disbelief. He took Legolas' in his arms, slumping the limp and light body over one shoulder, and racing back out through the fire.  
  
It seemed all had dispersed and he was alone as he came down on the floor. He lay Legolas across his lap,holding his lifeless form. He had breathed in too much smoke. He'd been in there for too long. Aragorn's eyes glistened with imprisoned tears as he began to rock back and forth ever so slightly. It was his entire fault. His entire fault. He hadn't hurried enough.  
  
He had let Legolas come here.  
  
Aragorn could not bring himself to speak. He shuddered as he fought back tears. He could not lose Legolas. He could not give up now. No, he must try to bring him back. He must try.  
  
Aragorn lay Legolas down gently on the ground. He began to rub the Elf's chest in circles,trying to get him to breathe again.He pressed subtly down on his chest,then his stomach, then massaged the Elf slender throat.  
  
" Come on,come on ",he murmured as his gray eyes watched the Elf for signs of life. He persisted in trying to restart the Elf's breathing for a few more silent moments.  
  
And Legolas awoke with a cough. He shook in a coughing fit,having inhaled too much smoke. He was disoriented. Where was he? Still in the fire filled room? Or had he died?  
  
Aragorn's eyes brimmed with tears that he refused to let fall. He grabbed the Elf in an embrace,holding Legolas to him.  
  
Legolas felt himself being picked up and hugged. But by whom? Were they carrying his body or was he alive? And then he realized.  
  
Aragorn. It was his best friend who now silently held onto him. And he was not dead,it seemed to Legolas. No. Indeed,he was alive. 


	56. Part 56

Part 56  
  
Legolas remained motionless for a while as Aragorn held there in silence. He could sense the tears that pooled in the man's gray eyes,even though they did not fall. Legolas then reached up and grasped the range's shoulder, pulling him closer. He was indeed glad the fire had not taken him. That Aragorn had saved him once again.  
  
Gimli approached the two timidly. Aragorn blinked back the tears as far as he could so they might not be seen. Legolas gentle moved out of his hold and sat back on his heels. He gave Gimli a whimsical smile and once again appeared unphased by whatever he had gone through.  
  
" So you managed not to get yourself into too much trouble,Master Dwarf ", he said.  
  
Gimli snorted.  
  
" I wish I could say the same for you,Master Elf ", he replied.  
  
" Well, I did escape,did I not? " the Elf countered.  
  
" Only by the grace of Eru ", the Dwarf remarked.  
  
" And indeed,I wonder when that grace will run out ", said Legolas pensively.  
  
" Not for a long while, Master Elf. Not for a long while", said Gimli with a broad grin.  
  
The three of them hastily left the Tower of Orthanc and greeted Eomer outside,who was in no doubt rather good spirits to see them again. Even the Dwarf. The battle was their victory,but there was still much more to come.  
  
And what exactly was to come,even the wisest could not tell. 


	57. Part 57

Part 57  
  
Legolas and Aragorn rode quietly,side by side. They were going at an easy pace since they were near to Helm's Deep. It was in the late afternoon now, and they rode in the wood,much to Legolas' content. Everything was a rich golden color in the light of the setting sun,and leaves floated mythically around them as they fell from the boughs of the trees. Legolas was indeed very calm in this place, and quiet in his thoughts.  
  
" Legolas, what do you think of in your silence? " asked Aragorn.  
  
The Elf did not answer at once and then spoke.  
  
" Many things. Where,Aragorn, shall you go next? "  
  
" I have thought over it. I shall go to Gondor,where surely I shall be needed. But the road I must to take get there is not a common one ",said the future king.  
  
" In the millennia's of my lifetime, I have walked many roads. Tell me, Aragorn, what road do you intend to go?"  
  
Aragorn paused for a moment, hesitant in revealing where he had chosen to go.  
  
" The Paths of the Dead. "  
  
And to this,Legolas said nothing. And his face was once again emotionless. He hid everything quite well. But inside,a great variety of feelings had sprung forth. Confusion, surprise, disbelief. And foremost, the realization and decision that he would follow. 


	58. Part 58

Part 58  
  
The army of Rohan, led by King Theoden and Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli close behind him, approached Helm's Deep as the sun sank low in the sky. Eowyn was waiting for them just outside the doors,a pleasant smile on her fair face.  
  
" Welcome, my lords, back home. It does me well to see you  
  
in good spirits ", she said as they dismounted their horses and neared her.  
  
Legolas stood back,holding Arod's reins, as Theoden and Eomer advanced to Eowyn. They king, brother, and sister exchanged murmurs and smiles briefly. Aragorn stood by Hasufel and Gimli waited on the other side of the horse. Once Theoden and Eomer moved away from Eowyn,she looked to the three hunters.  
  
" It does me well also to see the three hunters together and well. Tell me, how do you fare? " she said almost sounding like Galadriel.  
  
" Well, my lady ", said Gimli merrily.  
  
" Yes, well, Lady Eowyn ", said Aragorn warmly.  
  
But Legolas bowed his head and led Arod away without a word.  
  
Eowyn tilted her head to one side in confusion. Was something wrong with the prince of Mirkwood. He always had been a quiet one ever since Eowyn had met him,but to simply not answer was a bit rude. She pushed the very meager annoyance at this back in her mind. Perhaps he was just battle weary,was completely understandable.  
  
Aragorn wore a similar expression of confusion on his face. Why did Legolas behave in such a way. He was certain it was not because of disrespect toward Lady Eowyn or impoliteness. That was the complete opposite of Legolas. Then what was wrong? He had a strong inclination to follow him,but it would be impolite to leave Eowyn so hastily.  
  
" Excuse the behavior of my elf friend,Lady ", said Gimli in a rather polite, un-Dwarf like manner. " He does not mean to be disrespectful toward you."  
  
  
" No, Master Dwarf, not at all. Lord Legolas perhaps is simply tired. I understand ", Eowyn answered. "Perhaps  
  
you should all go take rest. I've been most careless in  
not thinking about your welfare. Please, go now and  
rest. I will no longer keep you with idle talk."  
  
" Thank you, my lady ", said Aragorn humbly as he bowed low to her.  
  
Eowyn slightly blushed at this gesture,but smiled and said not a word. Aragorn rose and left swiftly, going in the direction Legolas had disappeared to.  
  
Gimli also bowed and offered a smile to Lady Eowyn. She smiled back but the Dwarf made not to leave.  
  
" Is there something you wish to say, Master Dwarf? " she asked.  
  
" Well, nothing of great importance,my lady. Only that I was thinking ", Gimli said after a brief pause of hesitation.  
  
Eowyn waited for him to continue patiently.  
  
" I was thinking that you bear great resemblance to the Lady Galadriel. I daresay,Lady Eowyn,that your beauty even rivals her. Although, she will always be first in my own mind ", said Gimli,flushing deeply as he admitted his affection for the Lady of Lothlorien.  
  
Eowyn only laughed as the color rose in her cheeks of being compared to the Elven Lady Galadriel.  
  
  
" Farewell for now, Master Dwarf. Until we meet again your words shall bid me well ", she said finally.  
  
  
Gimli nodded, grinning sheepishly, and left. Eowyn stood there for yet a few moments longer,smiling. 


	59. Part 59

Part 59  
  
Legolas wordlessly ran the soft bristle brush over Arod's white coat, giving it a sheen. He had settled his faithful and beloved horse in the stables already, and cherished this brief solitude granted him.  
  
" My people would love you, Arod. Such a fine horse you are. Lord Eomer was more than generous to give you to a complete stranger."  
  
Legolas talked quietly to the horse, which obviously gave no reply.  
  
" One day, Arod, you shall be done with your life as a war horse. And you will see better days and run freely in the forests of Mirkwood. And in the sun you shall live peacefully and beneath the bough of tree and verdant leaves. Yes, Arod, you shall indeed see better days."  
  
Legolas faintly smiled as he spoke of his home,the way he remembered it as it was when he was a child. Mirkwood had been a haven of peace and calm,of exquisite beauty that always seemed to take his breath away whenever he returned home from a trip.  
  
But Wargs and spiders now plagued those lands. And for long, the Mirkwood Elves had battled the Southerlings, those barbaric people which Saruman now used for his own purposes. A shadow hovered over Mirkwood that had been there since before Legolas had left and still lingered there now.  
  
These things troubled the prince's mind. And as the only child of the king, all of these affairs were just as much as his burden as they were his father's. Legolas was one of the leading commander's of Mirkwood's army,one of the best warriors and without a doubt,the best archer in all of his realm. It would also not be too fantastical to say that he was the best archer in all of Middle Earth. He played a tremendous role in the political and military affairs of his kingdom. And indeed, Mirkwood now felt the absence of their prince.  
  
That was why it had been a difficult decision to join the fellowship. He had not been completely sure of himself when he had volunteered, and he still questioned himself now. Had it really been a responsible thing to do for him to have left his post to join the quest when his own country,his own people need him? Was that really the way a king would act? Legolas thought not. But he could not go back on it now. And besides, indeed his duty was to his country but was not his duty to Middle Earth as whole of higher importance? Legolas sighed at his thoughts.  
  
He also felt frustrated and disappointed in his own race. The Elves should aid their Men in their struggles,in these battles. Haldir had.Legolas felt a subdued pain in his chest at the thought of his old friend who had not too long ago passed away. Haldir had brought some of Lothlorien's army to the Battle of Helm's Deep and, indeed, it had greatly helped the people of Rohan rise to victory. But Legolas still felt like the Elves could be more willing. After all, had not the two races of Elves and Men shared a strong alliance for millennia? Where it had all gone now?  
  
" You've brushed that same spot about fifty times now ", came a voice,interrupting the Elf's thoughts.  
  
Legolas peered over his shoulder to see Aragorn leaning against the door post,his arms crossed as they often were.He turned his gaze back Arod and continued brushing,despite Aragorn's remark.  
  
The ranger approached the Elf from behind and gently laid a his hand on his friend's shoulder. Legolas shuddered at this.  
  
" What is wrong, mellonin? " the man asked kindly.  
  
" Nothing ", said Legolas in a murmur,but Aragorn and already seen that answer coming.  
  
" Then why are you so withdrawn? " he persisted.  
  
Actually, Legolas was typically withdrawn and did not show his emotions freely. He was silent and lethal. Legolas was often referred to as Mirkwood's Assassin in other lands besides his own.  
  
" I.I just feel like being quiet right now, 'tis all. I am weary of speaking ", Legolas replied,a bit unsure of himself.He ceased to brush Arod's coat.  
  
" I, too, am weary,Legolas. But if you are not all right,you should express it. Not withdraw into yourself ", Aragorn sighed.  
  
Legolas did not answer at once, only stared hard at his own hand still slipped into the horse coat brush.  
  
" I'm going with you ", he said finally.  
  
" Going with me? What do you mean? " Aragorn questioned.  
  
" You choose to take the Paths of the Dead. I have chosen that as well, and I will follow you."  
  
Legolas said this with a certain finality in his voice that reassured both Aragorn and himself that he was indeed going. Aragorn only gripped his best friend's shoulder tighter, and Legolas reached up and clasped it. 


	60. Part 60

Part 60  
  
Legolas knelt down on the grass silently. He stared down into the little creek that ran through these woods near Helm's Deep,his own solemn reflection wavering in the sunlight that shone through an open patch in the forest canopy. He looked as he had for thousands of years before.  
  
Legolas sat back on his heels and laid his hands ceremoniously in his lap.He sighed heavily as he shut his eyes,then opened them again. Those nearly translucent blue orbs gazed into the distance, slightly glazed as he thought.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood thought of many things. But mostly,he remembered the night he left his home for Rivendell as a representative of Mirkwood in Elrond's Council. He now thought that his father probably had known then about the Ring and guessed that his son would be apart of the quest to destroy it.  
  
Thranduil had met Legolas in the courtyard that night to bid him farewell. The prince had stood beside his white mare,reins in his slender hand,and seemed to glow softly in the silver moonlight.  
  
" Legolas ", his father had greeted.  
  
" Adar ", Legolas had replied in Sindarin and he gave a short bow.  
  
" Nin ion, Im garo na naro le to in cair na Valinor gwilos he du ", Thranduil said.  
  
" Iston ", Legolas had murmured.  
  
Thranduil had looked upon his only son, his only child with tender eyes of pity, which never surfaced with any other creature of the world except his son.  
  
" Laegolas, min asar ith nia ", said Thranduil. Legolas had only looked at his father confused.  
  
" In asar ith in tawarwaith ith teleth ", he had answered Legolas' questioning eyes.And the questioning turned to sadness at his father's words,for he knew it was true.  
  
" Iston, Adar. Tuith Im mil he Ar ", Legolas admitted wistfully. " Valinor lind dartho."  
  
Thranduil nodded in acceptance of his son's choice. Legolas had not yet heard the gulls. Galadriel had told the king that once his son heard them, the longing for the Sea would not leave him until he went to it.  
  
Legolas had mounted his white mare and given his father one last look before turning and riding off with his companions. And as he had left the borders of Mirkwood,he had seen a band of Elves from his home in the wood,glowing silver in the darkness. He had heard them singing with unearthly voices. They were leaving for the Grey Havens,leaving Middle Earth forever. And one day, he  
  
would sail away as well. But that night, he had chosen not to follow.  
  
Legolas stared down into his own sapphire eyes. Had really been the right choice? Was staying in Middle Earth so much better than Valinor? Would he have been happier in the Grey Havens if he had gone rather than stay here? Had Arwen really left Aragorn for Valinor?  
  
Legolas breathed in pensively. He wondered if any mortal, any love was worth an Elf's immortality. If any man was worthy of the Evenstar,it was his best friend,Aragorn. But could Arwen and he really bear it? To remain in this world and watch all those they love fade away around them? Could the Greenleaf and the Evenstar remain and face that inevitable day when they would part with the man both of them loved so deeply?  
  
Legolas did not know,did not want to think about it. He had not told anyone, especially Aragorn that he had chosen not to sail to Valinor when given the chance. He would go when it was his time.  
  
And now, he was to walk the Paths of the Dead. Legolas was not afraid. He only wondered what he would encounter on that dark road.  
  
" Legolas ", came a very enthusiastic,very familiar voice. The prince of Mirkwood peered over his shoulder to see his very close friend,Elladan,smiling brightly at him. Legolas felt his face light up with a grin,just as Elrohir appeared beside his twin wearing an identical smile. Legolas got to his feet and the Peredhil twins rushed forward and grabbed him in great embrace,the two of them enveloping Legolas' slim form in their arms. Legolas was taken a bit by surprise but grinned and tried to return the embrace to both at once.  
  
" Mae govannen,nin meldirs ", he said cheerfully.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir let go of him and stood back,still grinning.  
  
" It is good to see you again, Legolas. It has been too long, even for us Elves ", said Elladan.  
  
" Yes, mellonin,we have missed you ", Elrohir added.  
  
" And I have missed you two as well. My life is considerably less exciting without the two of you ", Legolas chuckled.  
  
" Why have you come here? " he asked.  
  
" We have come with the Dunedain,Estel's old friends. We all come to his aid now and apparently to accompany him on the Paths of the Dead ", said Elladan,saying the last few words with light surprise.  
  
" Ai, 'tis the road he had chosen. And I shall follow him also ", said Legolas.  
  
" Well, you may keep us company then ", said Elrohir in good spirits.  
  
The three exchanged smiles,before turning and walking off into the wood,side by side, their hands behind their backs. 


	61. Part 61

Part 61  
  
" How are you,Legolas?" asked Elladan,his face turning just as solemn as Elrond often looked. He walked on Legolas' right,and Elrohir was at the prince's left. Galadriel had told Elrond that Legolas had not been well of late,and though he had not told his sons,they sensed something was amiss.  
  
" I will not try to lie to you,for I know my attempts would be futile ", said Legolas,breaking into a grin.  
  
" I know not,mellonin. I feel so...troubled. Like there is a shadow in my mind that will not lift.And my heart has been made heavy with burden. There is so much weighing upon me,and I know it must be only half of what Estel is dealing with. I loathe myself for being so focused on my own problems,when my best friend is in much more need of my support than I am of his",Legolas was honest and pensive as he spoke. The twins listened wordlessly.  
  
" Do not feel so guilty, Legolas. Estel loves you to no ends,you know that. He wants to be there for you. And he is to be king of Gondor,he will always be burdened. Your presence alone is a tremendous comfort to him,whether you know it or not ", said Elladan.  
  
" Yes,it's true. For all the time I have known Estel, just as long as you have,Legolas,I have never known him to love anyone more than he does you,save for my sister. He loves you even more than he does us ", said Elrohir smiling as he said his last words.  
  
Legolas blushed guiltily.  
  
" I am sorry. I'm sure that's not true ", he said.  
  
Elrohir only broke out laughing.  
  
" Legolas,you are much too polite and princely ", he said as he clapped Legolas on the back and the blonde Elf flushed even deeper.  
  
" I am not jealous in the least. I know Estel loves Elladan and me very deeply. You have nothing to apologize for. I was simply saying what I know to be true ", the younger twin continued.  
  
" Indeed ", added Elladan.  
  
The three continued to walk toward Helm's Deep,until they were quite near and could see Aragorn talking with one of his old friends of the Dunedain. He turned to see his best friend and his two foster brothers and his face lit up.  
  
" Elladan,Elrohir ", he exclaimed.  
  
" Estel ", the twins cried in unison.  
  
They ran to each other and embraced just as Legolas and the twins had earlier.  
  
Legolas stood back and smiled as he folded his arms across his chest. And then he laughed as he saw the shocked faces of the men who watched their old friend, they knew to be a deadly ranger, embrace the two dark haired Elves.  
  
" Mae govannen,nin gwadors", said Aragorn as he let them go.  
  
" Estel,it has been too long, my brother ", said Elladan.  
  
" We have not seen you for years. You've been traveling as a ranger for long, and when you did come to Rivendell, we were else where. When father held his council not long ago, we were hunting a band of Orcs that had lingered along the borders of Imladris. It was grievous tidings indeed when we returned, and Father told us you'd been and gone. Arwen spoke little of you ", Elrohir explained.  
  
" She is torn in two,Estel. Between immortality and love. I marvel at her strength and endurance. It is an impossible choice ", said Elladan in a hushed voice.  
  
" I was sure she was already gone,across the sea in Valinor ", Aragorn replied.  
  
" I know not,brother. We only saw her briefly before we set out again on our travels,on which we met your old companions. And as I said before, when we were there, she would not speak of you. I believe it pained her to think of you ", said Elladan.  
  
His eyes darkened and his face was solemn with a sad air about it.  
  
" It is the last thing I wish to cause her. I hope she is gone now,and has found peace in the Havens. Though I cannot deny that I shall love no other as I loved the Evenstar ", said Aragorn wistfully.  
  
" I know not what to tell you,brother ", sighed Elrohir. " I have no doubt that both your love and hers is true. It is only her choice. Do not hold grudge against Father. He does not wish you to be unhappy. He just fears the loss of his only daughter."  
  
" Oh,it must be a nightmare for Father. He's torn also. He loves his son, and he loves his daughter. He wants the best for both,but he also does not want to lose them. And he already knows that he will lose you,Estel. There is no helping that. And he is pained by it,he dreads the day of your parting. But he might still keep Arwen. And yet,he knows both his son and his daughter would not be completely happy again without each other.It is an impossible thing for him as well", Elladan sighed.  
  
" He must choose whether to let his daughter be with the man she loves or cling to her. You must choose whether to fight for the woman you love or let her go to have her birth right that is immortality. And she must choose whether to take her immortality or give it up for the man she loves. All whom I love are torn with choices",  
  
Elrohir sighed pensively.  
  
" I have already made my choice ", said Aragorn sadly.  
  
" I would have her sail to Valinor. I deserve not her immortality."  
  
" But in your heart,you know you would have her stay, for you love her ", said Elladan as he looked into the man's gray eyes.  
  
And to this,Aragorn could say nothing. He knew his brother spoke the truth,and he could not deny it. Legolas only stood silently, his blue eyes looking sadly and sympathetically upon his best friend. Such a terrible and heavy situation he had fallen into. Legolas knew not what he would do if he was in Aragorn's place. He had loved Thaurnoviel more than his own life,just as much as Aragorn loved Arwen. But would he have let her give up her immortality for him? To this, he could not find an answer. 


	62. Part 62

Part 62  
  
Aragorn spoke no more of Arwen,but turned back to face the men he had been speaking with. They looked very much like him,Legolas saw. All tall, proud, and clad in dark gray cloaks. Aragorn went to stand beside one of them.  
  
" This is my close friend,Halbarad. And these men are called the Dunedain, my kin and Rangers of the North ", he said. Legolas nodded as he sensed Gimli wordlessly come up from behind and stand beside him.  
  
" These are my companions, Gimli the Dwarf,Son of Gloin. And beside him stands Legolas, Son of the Elven king,Thranduil ", said Aragorn to the men.  
  
Legolas flushed a bit at the fact that he was a prince being mentioned but stood unwavering. Halbarad stepped forward with a grin.  
  
" Ah, so this is the one called Legolas. I have heard much of you and finally we meet ", he said.  
  
Legolas only smiled nervously.  
  
" It is a pleasure to meet the noble men of the Dunedain. I also have been told much of you " he said.  
  
" Well, I hope to keep a friend in you for yet a while, Prince Legolas,if at least your companionship."  
  
Legolas felt his face go hot at being addressed with his title. He never was fond of it.  
  
" Please, just call me Legolas. And I too hope to keep you company. And it appears we will for yet a while,Halbarad. I follow Aragorn to the Paths of the Dead."  
  
" Indeed ", replied Halbarad. " I go with him as well,and with the rest of my men. So we shall go together."  
  
Halbarad smiled and Legolas nodded.Aragorn grinned at them both.And Halbarad turned to Aragorn once more.  
  
" Aragorn, I have only just recalled that we indeed brought you something ", he said. And he whistled in the direction of the twins,Gimli, and Legolas.  
  
After only a brief moment,a quiet footfall was heard. And a horse sauntered toward Halbarad, tall and proud. It was rich brown color,with a black mane and tail. A light flickered in its dark eyes as it approached the men. And Aragorn's face lit up.  
  
" Roheryn ", he said,as he stepped forward to meet the horse,placing his arms around its long neck. Halbarad smiled.  
  
" I thought you would like it if we brought him ",he mused aloud. Aragorn stroked the horse's neck for a moment,before turning to Halbarad with a broad grin on his face.  
  
" You know me well, my friend.Thank you ", he said.  
  
Roheryn had been Aragorn's horse during his days as a Ranger. The horse was very dear to him,and he was glad to have it back. 


	63. Part 63

Part 63  
  
After all had been settled down and everyone acquainted, they retreated inside as night fell. They would stay but for dinner,and then ride off.  
  
For now, Aragorn spoke no more of his destination,and only savored this time of peace he had with his friends. Once again, he found himself in the dining hall given to Eomer and his men,seated at Eomer's right hand. The table was long and many filled the chamber that evening. Eomer and his men, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Halbarad and the Dunedain, Elladan and Elrohir all drank,ate,and were merry.  
  
It seemed to Legolas that this night Aragorn specifically gave his attention to Eomer,who loved the ranger greatly.  
  
He knew not exactly why,but was not in the least feeling neglected. The twins were seated on either side of him, talking quietly to the prince in Elvish. Yet Legolas was careful not neglect Gimli,for he knew the Dwarf was annoyed when the Elves spoke in their own tongue that he could not understand. And Legolas also had to entertain the attentions of Halbarad,who was eager to talk with him and form a bond quickly. Therefore, the prince of Mirkwood was glad he had training and experience in entertaining multiple people at once, as was custom for a royal.  
  
" Legolas, tell me more of your people ", Halbarad requested.  
  
" My homeland is Mirkwood, and long has my heart lived in joy in its wood ", said Legolas, and he thought of the words offered him by Galadriel not long ago in the forest of Fangorn.  
  
" There live my people, the Woodland Elves,and also the Silvan. They are a fair people,much like that of Lothlorien. But I fear they leave my home even now ", he continued.  
  
" Where would they go? " asked Halbarad curiously.  
  
" Valinor. The Gray Havens ", answered Legolas. And a flame of both memory and longing flickered and faded in his blue eyes as he spoke of it.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir eyed him. They knew of how the prince felt within himself, for they,too, were Elves, and Valinor was their fate also. Neither of the Peredhel twins had suffered the awakening of the sea longing yet, but one day it would come. And they knew Legolas thought of this now,though they did not know he had been offered to sail the ship only a night before he had come to their own home of Rivendell.  
  
" Legolas, mellonin ", Elrohir cooed softly in Legolas' ear.  
  
" Do not be so eager for Valinor. There are many you would leave behind who love you. Remember that ", he told him in Elvish,so only he,his brother, and Legolas could understand.  
  
Gimli shifted uncomfortably in his seat beside Elrohir. More Elvish,his thought. Yet since he had formed a very deep friendship with Legolas, he was now all the more open minded to his race. The sons of Elrond seemed no less noble,and indeed benevolent to himself,despite the fact he was a Dwarf.  
  
Legolas nodded and his heart softened when he heard the pleading and tenderness of Elrohir's voice. He laid his hand on his friend's forearm beneath the table and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled faintly at Elrohir, who returned the smile as he looked into Legolas' luminous blue eyes with his own gray, subtly warm with a mixture of sadness and love.  
  
" As a brother you are to us, Legolas Thranduilion. You are loved by us just as Estel. Do not forget that ", said  
  
Elladan in Elvish.  
  
A smile crept further up Legolas' fair face at these words.  
  
Indeed,now he had three brothers instead of one. How the Valar blessed him, he thought.  
  
Eomer stood and quieted the room to speak.  
  
" Tonight had been a night of camaraderie and great friendship. We have feasted leisurely amongst each other, a room full of honorable beings. I know not where each of our paths lead, but I do hope that in the end, we shall come together again in the brotherhood we have been fortunate enough to have found with each other ", he spoke and all the room was silent. And all were meditative upon Eomer's words.  
  
He rose up his goblet as he looked around the table at each face of each Man,Elf, and Dwarf seated there.  
  
" To peace,victory,and friendship ",he said steadily.  
  
All raised their goblets in toast and drank. Eomer sat down and the conversation resided after a few moment of quiet. They all talked long afterwards and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
At last, they found it late and time to part ways. Eomer and Aragorn led everyone from the chamber outside. And Eomer turned to Aragorn and said, " Wilt thou go and take the road of called the Paths of the Dead?"  
  
And Aragorn replied, " That is my road."  
  
And Eomer became heavy of heart and said,  
  
" Alas! Aragorn, my friend, I had hoped that we should ride to war together,but if you seek the Paths of the Dead, than our parting is come, and it is little likely that we shall ever meet again under the Sun."  
  
" That road I will take,nonetheless ", said Aragorn. " But I say to you,Eomer, that in battle we may yet meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor should stand between."  
  
And Theoden then bid Aragorn farewell and the king of Rohan departed with Eomer and Merry and several of his men.  
  
And Aragorn turned to his friend Halbarad and said,  
  
" There go three that I love, and the smallest not the least." 


	64. Part 64

Part 64  
  
Legolas prepared Arod wordlessly to take leave. He  
  
loved the quiet and solitude of the stables in the evening. Torches were lit along the walls,making it quite bright. A soft chirping of a cricket somewhere and the cool night air left the Elf very content indeed.  
  
Once Arod was ready,Legolas placed his arms around the horse's slender,velvety neck. He held it close to him and took comfort in his faithful  
  
steed.  
  
" You bring such simple comfort unto me,Arod ", he said wistfully. " And as simple as it is ", he paused as he stepped away from the horse and looked deeply into it's bright eyes. " I cannot help but think you,of all creatures, know what is truly in my heart. That somehow, you sense all the trouble buried deep within me,no matter how well I hide it from the rest of the world."  
  
Arod did not answer,only continued to hold his master's gaze.  
  
" No matter how many care for me,Arod, I still cannot escape this shadow. How selfish am I ", he said,his voice laced with self-loathing.  
  
" I could have gone, Arod. I could have left the shores of this world long ago. And yet I did not ", he said pensively. Legolas stared into Arod's eyes.  
  
" You know of what I speak. But I do not regret it. This has been the most fantastic adventure of my life,and long have I lived on this soil, Arod. Yet I cannot shake the shadow from my mind or be free of the thorn in my heart."  
  
Legolas paused,his eyes wavering in silent pain at his last words.  
  
" Thorns,Arod. Only thorns. There used to be a rose among those thorns.A beautiful rose, Arod ", he said nostalgically as he delicately brushed a piece of the horse's mane away from it' eyes.  
  
" She would have loved you, my friend. And you would have adored her,as did anyone who came to knew her. Even I. She was my rose, Arod. My joy."  
  
Legolas spoke with an underlying pain, still stroking the horse's face.  
  
" But my rose has faded ", he said and his hand fell away from the stallion.  
  
" And my joy has withered away ",he added.  
  
And for a brief moment, all was silent. Legolas stared  
  
at the ground,remembering her. And Arod was still, looking upon the fair, melancholy face of his rider.  
  
" Yet hope remains,as Galadriel said ", he added, with a new smile as he looked up at Arod.  
  
" Indeed,I have Estel ",he said,grinning.  
  
And he suddenly felt someone laid their hand on his shoulder, tentatively. Legolas turned around to see Elladan looking upon him with wide,gray eyes, filled with compassion,concern, sadness, pain, and love. Elrohir lingered behind his twin with an identical expression on his fair face. Legolas knew not what to do or say,and he could not force a smile.  
  
" Legolas ", Elladan began.  
  
" Elladan? " Legolas replied nervously.  
  
And then Elladan spoke not, but stepped forward and pulled Legolas into his arms. He wrapped his arms around his close friend's slender form,resting his head upon the blonde's slim shoulder.Legolas knew not what to do at first,but then returned the embrace,burying his face in Elladan's shoulder and the Elf's sleek,dark hair.  
  
And they uttered not a word, for there were no words to be spoken. For a few moments, Legolas and Elladan remained this way. But Elrohir silently moved to stand behind Legolas,and he placed his arms around the prince and his hands reached to grip his twin's shoulders.  
  
And so they remained for a while, standing in the stables, three angels's enveloped in each other's wings. 


	65. Part 65

Part 65  
  
For a long while, the three Elves remained this way,until Elrohir slowly fell away from Legolas and Elladan moved gently out of the prince's arms. The elder twin grasped both the blonde's shoulders and looked deeply into the two lucid blue eyes of his friend.  
  
" Legolas, I know not why this shadow lies over thee. But  
  
I will try my best to lift it and help thee, mellonin. Please, when your heart is consumed by sadness,speak unto me. Do not silence yourself."  
  
Elladan requested the prince do this with his old serious tone, reminding all who heard it of his father, Elrond.  
  
" Please,Legolas. Please,promise me you will do this ", he pleaded once more.  
  
Legolas nodded,his eyes glowering as they were lost in Elladan's gray eyes filled with desperate concern.  
  
" All right then ", Elladan said,satisfied,and he let his hands fall away from the prince.  
  
But they no sooner were they gone, the Legolas felt Elrohir,still standing behind him, laid his slender hands upon his shoulders. Legolas turned to face him. Of the two of the Perdehel twins, Elrohir always seemed just an invisible bit closer to him.  
  
The two Elves said nothing to each other,only locked eyes in understanding. Then,Legolas' arm snaked up and around Elrohir's, and their hands clasped as would brothers.  
  
And so did Aragorn find them.  
  
" My brothers, we must ride now. Time escapes us ", he said hastily as he swung the gate open to Roheryn's stable and was mounted upon his stallion a brief moment later.  
  
" Indeed ", said Legolas,as he left the twins and leapt upon Arod. Elladan and Elrohir dashed to their own horses and Aragorn led them out of the stables and on to ride in the night. 


	66. Part 66

Part 66  
  
For a while, they rode on in silence. Aragorn rode before them all, leading them. And with him went Halbarad and the Dunedain, Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas and Gimli. The Elf prince and Dwarf were the last of them,taking up the rear. Aragorn let them walk at a leisurely pace,and Legolas rode upon Arod, his eyes now like the sea being a gray blue color, straying in thought. Gimli did not like the way the Elf held himself. Legolas was quiet and seemingly melancholy. Elladan, who rode just ahead of Legolas, indeed noticed the state of his friend. He frowned to himself but said not a word.  
  
They followed Aragorn faithfully, trusting him to guide them right, for the night was dark and moonless. Legolas was glad,how ever, for the stars that adorned the face of Iluvatar.  
  
He found him self absent mindedly smiling, though none of his companions would notice with the lack of light about them.  
  
" Beledrien,Beledrien, ithil thind a bein." //Beledrien,Beledrien,moon pale and fair.//  
  
A soft,wistful voice suddenly drifted on the air and Legolas was sought to listen. It was Sindarin, the language of his kin. And Legolas then realized it was the voice of Elrohir who sang. He was indeed puzzled by this,the words and the sadness in his dear friend's voice. So he listened on.  
  
" Thind hend gortho nin olor.  
Thilivren thir pathro nin gur. "  
  
Legolas was no less than shocked to hear such wistful sadness and pain in his friend's voice. He felt it in every word Elrohir sang. And in Elrohir's voice, he felt his own pain and sadness. The son of Elrond sang of a she- Elf,Legolas realized. But his friend had made no mention of anything of the sort before.  
  
" Nin gwador, lin naeg harno nin ", Elladan lamented. " My brother, thy pain wounds me."  
  
" Why does Elrohir sing this way,Elladan?" Legolas questioned.  
  
And Elladan only turned his head to look over his shoulder at the prince of Mirkwood. The Elf's piercing gray eyes made Legolas shudder.  
  
" For Beledrien ", he uttered sadly. " She was an Elf of  
our home, Imladris." Elladan paused for a brief moment.  
  
" She was lost to him. She was taken by grief and sailed  
to Valinor ", he said quietly.  
  
Legolas only stared at him with wide, blue eyes. He had had not the faintest idea that Elrohir had fallen in love. And an Elf gone to Valinor because of grief was never a good thing. His heart suddenly filled with empathy and sadness for his close friend. He wanted to go to him and offer Elrohir comfort, but all Legolas could do was let his eyes fall back to the ground in helplessness.  
  
Legolas' head snapped up and he impulsively swerved Arod out of line and rode swiftly up the head of the group,up beside Aragorn. His eyes were solemn as he spoke in a low tone to his best friend.  
  
" Aragorn, your brother stands not well. I rebuke myself for having been blind to his grief before, yet now I sense it heavy upon him. If we do not act, I fear Elrohir shall fall to his own sorrow ", he said darkly.  
  
" Ai, I know of Elrohir's anguish ", Aragorn replied. " I, too, fear for him. It was grief that took the lady he loved. He longs for her, and he wavers in his own mind of whether to remain or leave these shores. It is a choice that lies before all your kin, mellonin. Yet it is not Elrohir's time whether he knows it or not."  
  
Legolas only nodded. But then Aragorn took up speaking again.  
  
" And the same fear that I feel for my brother, so do I feel toward thee, Legolas. Perhaps you know it not, but the same grief that takes Elrohir,takes thee. You have little mentioned your own lady passed, Legolas. But I know of her from the very few times she has been brought it up. Her spirit went on to Mandos, and she sailed not to Valinor."  
  
Legolas was silent, the pain of his loss surfacing anew in his heart. He only stared at Aragorn, the light in his eyes wavering. And the ranger gripped the Elf's arm.  
  
" Do not forsake life because of those gone to death,  
Legolas. If indeed she truly loved thee, she would  
not want thee to succumb to shadow and meet death  
before your time. This I have to say to thee and  
Elrohir."  
  
Legolas could only nod and found no words to say. 


	67. Part 67

Part 67  
  
Elrohir did not sing again, and Legolas returned to his place at the back of the line. He wordlessly mulled over Aragorn's words and tried to take the man's advice. But Aragorn did not know all of it. He didn't even know half of it, and Legolas wasn't sure of everything himself. It was just all so confusing. The Elf prince didn't want to think about it. But it got in his face anyway.  
  
The time went passed them as they rode on in the night, and finally, they approached the forest...where the entrance to the Paths of the Dead was. It was unlike an other wood Legolas had encountered, and he was a woodland Elf. The trees were dark shadows of cruel,twisted branches, encompassed in a heavy fog. And even the stars around its canopy seemed to dim, as they drew nearer and nearer the leafless boughs. Legolas did not like. He did not like at all. But he must follow his best friend and for a forest to be an obstacle for a Woodland Elf was simply ludicrous. And he wasn't afraid. Legolas gritted his teeth. He wasn't afraid.  
  
Aragorn led them on into the wood but first through the mist. It hardly parted as beings walked through it, only caressing the legs of each horse and clouding the boots of their riders from their own view. Legolas looked down into the fog with a certain curiosity in his eyes,though he had well seen mist before. The Elf let his slender hand stray from Arod's reins and elegantly dip to run his fingertips through the cool fog. Elladan saw this and was amused by his friend's simple, almost childish gesture. He watched as the prince of Mirkwood let his hand fall down and run through the mist again, falling in one graceful,flowing motion. It almost seemed as if her were in a dream, a vision before Elladan's eyes. The eldest son of Elrond saw more than just the action of his friend. There was melancholy there and pensive sorrow.  
  
But Legolas' idle amusements were soon darkened from Elladan when they finally came beneath the woods' boughs. Darkness engulfed them, and only on occasion would the light of the moon reach them through patches in the canopy. Usually, a mere forest would be nothing to the Men of the Dunedain, but this wood bothered them. It was not to be called fear, what they felt. Just a subtle uneasiness. They were vigilant as they rode, though they could see little in this blackness.  
  
The door. Where was the bloody door? Legolas was getting agitated. And he though all in his party was silent, he did not ride undisturbed. There were voices. Not the ones of his own thoughts, but of his surroundings. The trees whispered in a wicked tongue. They hissed in incoherent sentences, but the Elf knew their words were evil.  
  
" Why do you come here, child of the Green Wood? "  
  
It was a deep, menacing voice. And then another chided in.  
  
" Why do you follow the footsteps of Men, Greenleaf? Tarry  
  
but a while here. Do you wish to see truth? "  
  
" Be silent ", spat Legolas in Sindarin. Gimli's head snapped up at the Elvish words. Who was his friend speaking to? Elladan, understanding the words, looked puzzled. Who did the prince attempt to silence?  
  
  
But they had little time for thoughts.  
  
" Halt here, my friends. We have come to the entrance of  
  
of our road. "  
  
  
Aragorn's voice echoed out to all of his followers. And Legolas felt a strange relief, as well as anxiety rise in him. Finally, he would face death. 


	68. Part 68

A/N: The following is AU and made up by me, thusly it is called FAN FICTION. Anyway, if it seems a bit odd, sorry. If it seems a bit short, sorry for that too although it is of average length in this fic. But these chapters are all pre-written, meaning I basically just proofread these, copy and paste and save and load. I don't write them from scratch.I'm getting up to my stopping point however, in which case I'll have to start writing them as I go again. But I'll tell u the very last 2 chapter I have written are long. So whatever.see that button at the bottom? Be a dear. Click it. *g*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 68  
  
  
  
Arod stood quietly as Legolas stared around himself, waiting for Aragorn to lead them forth. The wood hissed at him wickedly, whispering their incoherent conversations. The Elf was getting more and more irritated by them and felt the inclination to leave this place at once. But he must follow Aragorn on their road.  
  
Legolas heard Aragorn's distant voice force the door s open and an unearthly light flooded at them. One by one, they rode on into the abyss they were destined for. As Legolas slowly inched Arod forward as the Dunadain ahead of him followed Aragorn, he remembered what Eowyn had said to Aragorn before they had left. She had been desperate to go with them, but Aragorn had denied her the privilege. And she had had said the only reason any of them followed him now was because they loved him and that love was greater than the fear of death. But Legolas, of all Aragorn's followers, truly did not fear the Dead. And he didn't now, though as he and Arod drew ever nearer, the horse and Gimli behind him grew anxious.  
  
Finally, all the Dunadain had followed Aragorn into the Paths of the Dead and Legolas sat before it upon Arod. He could not see any of those who had already entered. Arod quivered and shook piteously beneath the Elf and refused to go forth. But Legolas leaned over and placed his slender hands over the stallion's eyes, whispering Elvish to it, his own voice mingling with the hissing of the trees that plagued only his mind. And so Arod suffered himself to be led in.  
  
Legolas passed through the entrance with his own pale blue eyes closed and darkness engulfed him once he opened them again. He sensed Elladan come in behind him and the doors closed. There was no turning back now. The eldest son of Elrond carried a torch, alike Aragorn, so some meager light reached the rest of their companions once their eyes adjusted to the blackness. They could not really see what lay on either side of them, only ahead and behind. It was unnerving, really. Yet Legolas still was unafraid. Instead, the Elf was curious of this place. Of the darkness. He fought the urge to stray and discover what was beyond the surrounding ebony. But he stayed his course.  
  
Again, they went on in silence, hesitant to disturb the eerie dark. But Legolas was only granted a solitary mind for a little while. Now, new voices spoke unto the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Some strange language perplexed his sensitive Elven ears and they spoke amongst themselves. But a voice as clear as that of any of his companions then chided in.  
  
" Son of Thranduil, why do you trespass in this realm? "  
  
Legolas did not waver, only listened.  
  
" Why does one immortal seek the fate of a mortal being?"  
  
The other unseen spirits continued to converse in the background.  
  
" You bring light of the living world to this place. You bring a priceless soul that hungers for the light. "  
  
Legolas shuddered at the way the voice uttered the word 'soul'.  
  
  
" The light you seek, you posses within,but you cannot  
  
see it. You fear not this darkness for it is familiar  
as the darkness that fills your mind. "  
  
  
The others became louder now.  
  
  
" We thirst for the anguished soul. Give us the prince.  
  
Give us the prince. Give us the prince of Mirkwood."  
  
They pleaded like starving peasants and the desperation in their words chilled Legolas to the bone.  
  
" Come to us, Laegolas. Come to us, Greenleaf of Eryn  
  
Lasgalen. "  
  
  
The dominant voice spoke out, beckoning Legolas.  
  
" We desire the fair Greenleaf of Mirkwood. We desire the  
  
Pale Lily of the Elves. Give us the prince. Give us his  
soul."  
  
Legolas now heard the full hunger in their hoarse pleadings. He stopped Arod, not hearing Gimli's inquiries as to why. He wandered blindly into the darkness, slowly, and Elladan watched him in perplexity. Legolas drew his bow and notched an arrow to it silently, the voices growing louder and louder.  
  
" Give us the lily, give us the light, give us the prince."  
  
He turned around slowly, in circles, aiming his bow, listening, and seeking. The whole company had stopped now, and Elladan stood by Aragorn, both watching in dismay as Legolas kept turning. His blue eyes were darkened now, seeking the entity of that the voice belonged to.  
  
" Give us the prince. Give us the prince. Give us his soul."  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks as he suddenly saw a pair of fiery eyes, seeming to be in the distance, yet right in front of him. His own eyes grew wide, only as they had when he faced the coming of the Balrog in Moria, what seemed an Age ago.  
  
" Come to us ", it hissed. And Legolas released his arrow.  
  
K, I'll only be updating this like a chapter a day. Perhaps 2. But I know have other ficlets out and a WIP fic as well. I'm thinking about starting a another new one, maybe even 2 in addition. Please keep up the reviews and don't forget/neglect this fic! It's my most beloved one..^_^ Thank u all so much to my reviewers, no matter what fic u have reviewed. U make my day! ^_^ 


	69. Part 69

Part 69  
  
The arrow hissed as it cut through the air and dissapeared before Legolas' eyes. He lowered his bow warily, still staring into the darkness, waiting. And for a brief moment, all those who accompanied him stood waiting wordlessly as well, many with perplexed expressions on their faces. Nothing moved, nothing sounded. Aragorn and Elladan stood beside each other at the lead of the line, watching Legolas in confused curiosity. What had their friend seen and shot at?  
  
But again, their thoughts were intruded. An unearthly shriek pierced the blackness in the depths of Death's realm. But whatever had cried out remained out of the sight of those strangers from the world of the living treading the Paths of the Dead.  
  
Legolas did not waver whilst the others behind him slightly flinched in dismay. The Elf prince waited still, feeling the earth awaken beneath his feet and a menacing presence approaching. The ground bean to rumble, to shake. Legolas looked down at it with wandering eyes.  
  
" You cannot defeat us with any weapon of the living ", the voice echoed in a deep, resounding tone.  
  
" Legolas ", Aragorn called to his best friend as the Elf rose his head to face whatever would come forth from the shadows.  
  
" Nirin ghan dol mithlon. Las carhas gol hir dur ", the voice made itself known to the rest of them now, and all the Dunedain looked around them wildly for what spoke with this wicked tongue.  
  
" You invade our realm. You must answer to the Shadow ",  
  
it spoke in the Common Tongue.  
  
" We answer to none of your evil demons ", Legolas cried out boldly. " You face the lords of all the far realms of Middle Earth and it is to us that you shall answer."  
  
" We answer to none of those that belong to the Living World. You have come unto the Shadow of the Paths of the Dead and you shall answer to your choice to walk this road." The voice answered Legolas with a subdued, yet ever menacing tone.  
  
" Wicked demons of the shadow, come out and face us.  
  
Unless you are too cowardly in the presence of the  
power of these who walk your road. "  
  
Legolas shouted into the darkness, a new authority in his voice that was not there before. It reminded Aragorn of the Elf's father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood.  
  
" You shall answer to us soon enough, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
But for now, you may have your silent shadow ", it said.  
  
And then, as a roaring fire the sound died out and it was still and silent once more. It was too eerie.   
  
Legolas resumed his calm, and the boldness that he had only recently possessed died out with the voices, and he was quiet. All of his companions still looked at the forlorn figure of the Elf before them. Legolas turned around and lifted his head in a melancholy way. He only let his blue eyes meet theirs for a moment, before calling to Arod, who cantered up to his Elf rider faithfully. As Legolas swung himself up on his stallion, he said unto the rest of his companions,  
  
" Come, my friends. We must make haste, for to tarry here  
  
is folly."  
  
A/N: Thank u all for the reviews! Keep them coming please! ^_^ Sorry if this a bit on the short side but I have many other little fics on the side now, so it shall be slower coming.. 


	70. Part 70

Part 70  
  
They went on wordlessly, not mentioning what had happened again. Aragorn did not question Legolas but the Elf knew the ranger had not ceased to think about what had previously transpired. The prince of Mirkwood rode upon Arod at a steady pace, letting his blue eyes wander so that he looked melancholy again, almost sullen. Elladan walked rode behind him,carrying a torch and being the last of their company. They could only see ahead and what they left behind was drowned out in a darkness no light could reach.  
  
After some time, Elladan murmured,  
  
" We walk not alone."  
  
Gimli did not know if the Elf had been talking to himself or informing Legolas and he. But the dwarf was curious as to what the eldest son of Elrond meant.  
  
" Nay, the Dead are following ", said Legolas almost inaudibly. His eyes seemed darkened,shadowed. They were slightly glazed over in concealed thought as he stared ahead of him at nothing.  
  
" They follow us silently. Whether the Men of the world know it or not, I do not know. But the spirits do not go unnoticed by the Elves. "  
  
Elladan said this almost proudly, yet grimly at the same time.  
  
" Perhaps they want to be noticed ", said Legolas.  
  
And to this, neither Elladan nor Gimli could answer. But one of them silently agreed.  
  
After some time of quiet, Elladan questioned Legolas.  
  
  
" What happened before? What did they speak of? "  
  
Legolas did not answer at once. And he had no intention of what the voices had told him when no one else had heard.  
  
" The Dead speak of many things. Some are meant only for the ears of the listener. And their words were too dark for me to utter them here. "  
  
" It seems to me that you are in danger,mellonin. You should keep the evil tales of the Dead to yourself and let them feed on your mind ", said Elladan darkly.  
  
Legolas only gave a faint grin. " You were always one to try and save the world and protect me, Elladan. Not to mention take responsibility for every evil things that has transpired."  
  
  
Elladan frowned in mock offense.  
  
" I might be overprotective and highly ambitious, but you, my friend, do tend to need looking out for from time to time."  
  
Legolas only chuckled lightly.  
  
" Were you saying I'm incompetent? I resent that ", he teased playfully.  
  
" I said no such thing, Legolas Greenleaf. You furtive  
  
little liar ", replied Elladan in good spirits to have his old friend in his old playful mood again.Gimli smiled unnoticed in the dark. This was the Legolas he remembered. And the friend he missed.  
  
" Did you just call the heir to the throne of Mirkwood a liar? I'll have your head for that when I am king ", Legolas retorted haughtily.  
  
Elladan snorted. " King? You have very far fetched expectations ", he said.  
  
Legolas pulled a face that looked even more appalled then he had before.  
  
" Are you saying I'll never be king? " he inquired melodramatically.  
  
Elladan laughed and Legolas tried not smile and keep his mock expression of ghastliness.  
  
" Would you really want to be? " he answered a question with another question, as was famous of the Elves and quite annoying to Gimli when Legolas often did so in their conversations.  
  
  
Legolas was no longer solemn and looked pensive with a smile. He thought about it for a moment and then faced Elladan.  
  
" Hell no ", he blurted. And both the Elves started laughing whole- hearted as they had years before they carried such burdens as the rising of Sauron and spent many afternoons in Rivendell under the sun.  
  
  
Laughter felt good to Legolas' heart and much lighter as well. His eyes were ablaze with the bright azure flame that had always been there up until recently, when depression had blown it out.  
  
  
They laughter soon died down and they only continued to smile to themselves in silence. And for a brief moment, they had almost forgotten the shadows that followed them.  
  
  
And follow they did. Not only to haunt the company that trespassed on their road, but also to pursue the soul of one particular Elf that possessed an unearthly light. 


	71. Part 71

A/N: Yay!!! Reviews! ^_^ Thank u all so much! Here is the next chappie, hopeth you all like.don't neglect this fic, people! It's my love child..*g*  
  
Part 71  
  
Aragorn looked grim as he led the company on. He held one torch while his brother Elladan held the other. The utter blackness that surrounded them and the unearthly cold left the ranger less than comforted. But he was not afraid, for he was Isildur's heir, an heir to the throne of Gondor. The Dead would answer to the king.  
  
But what did leave Aragorn troubled was the thought of his many friends and family. He always had a bad feeling when it came to those he loved putting themselves in dangerous situations. He felt responsible for them all. And when one or more of his loved ones battled something within, something unseen and untouchable, it made him frustrated, to say the least. He went through each of them in his mind slowly.  
  
  
Elrohir. His brother was deeply grieved by the departure of his love to Valinor. He masked his pain well for a great part of the time. But Aragorn knew it was there. It was a severe wound to Elrohir's heart, and Aragorn was not entirely sure his brother could overcome the grief.  
  
  
Frodo. The Hobbit that had become so dear to him. The Ring bearer. Essentially, he was the one who held the fate of Middle Earth. If he failed in his quest, than all the fighting anyone else had done was all in vain, for the world would fall to Sauron no matter what. Aragorn was glad Frodo had Sam. To bear that burden alone was surely beyond himself, a king, let alone a little Hobbit.  
  
  
Arwen. Aragorn felt a melancholy and pain surface at the thought of the lovely Evenstar. So beautiful was she that he could find no words to do her splendor justice. He loved her. More than anything or anyone, he loved her. And he would do anything for her, though he well knew he would never deserve her. He remembered all that had happened before he left Rivendell as a part of the Fellowship. He had lied to her. Let her go. Not because he no longer loved her, but because it was the best thing for her. For everyone. But he could not forget the way her eyes looked at him when he had tried to give back the Evenstar. Aragorn closed his eyes at that memory. And now she was gone.  
  
Aragorn almost chuckled. How ironical life was. He suffered the same loss as Elrohir. The ranger knew of his brother's pain and grief, but no mortal knew grief as it was for an Elf.  
  
  
Legolas. His best friend. His brother. Save for Arwen, Aragorn knew no purer soul than his. No heart more beautiful. No being more loyal, gentle, or caring than he. No warrior more fearless. No better archer. No better friend. Aragorn sighed in frustration. He did not understand how his best friend could fall to shadow or believe such lies about himself. He understood the Elf's grief for the loss he would one day have to face, but Aragorn knew no one was worth the life of Legolas, let alone himself. The ranger had tried everything to help his friend. He knew not what else to do. But he refused to give up. Aragorn loved Legolas with everything he was, just as he loved Arwen. He believed Arwen was his soul mate, and he also believed that if there was such a thing as a soul mate friend, Legolas was his. And therefore, his brother of heart and soul and spirit.  
  
Aragorn did not like bringing Legolas here. Or any of those who followed him for that matter. Everyone who walked behind him had a place in his heart and no minuscule one either. But he could not convince any of them otherwise, so he did not bother trying. Aragorn thought back to what Eowyn had said before he left. That the only reason anyone went with him was because they loved him.  
  
So if anything happened to them, it was his fault. He was the only reason they had come in the first place.  
  
  
  
Legolas rode on in silence. His blue eyes, now very dark, stared ahead of him blankly. He seemed troubled, lost in thought. Gimli said nothing but the Dwarf was worried about the crazy Elf.  
  
" It's so bloody cold in here ", he grunted, just trying to get Legolas to speak.  
  
" Elves do not feel the cold ", he answered numbly.  
  
" Nor do they fear darkness."  
  
But in his mind, a voice, his own voice, told him otherwise.  
  
// I have known nothing but darkness for ages now. And it's always so cold.//  
  
Gimli snorted. " Elves ", he grumbled. But Legolas' empty words worried him further.  
  
Behind the two friends, Elladan frowned. Not because of Legolas, but because of Elrohir. His brother was far ahead of him, but he sensed something was not right with his twin. He moved his horse out of formation and rode silently ahead, past everyone else, taking the light of his torch with him.  
  
" Where is he going? " questioned Gimli.  
  
" Elrohir ", said Legolas flatly. His eyes came into focus and he looked ahead at Elladan's disappearing form. Legolas was certain Elladan was going to the side of his twin. He knew his friend, Elrohir, was not well. But he had not the heart to go to him or, seemingly, the strength to leave formation. So he only kept Arod moving wordlessly.  
  
  
Elladan rode up to Elrohir's side and kept his steed in harmonious motion with his brother's. He peered at his younger twin with concerned gray eyes.  
  
" Elrohir, how do you fare? " he asked quietly.  
  
Elrohir only stared ahead of him, not looking at Elladan. And Elladan saw a crystal tear slip swiftly down his brother's cheek. He felt his heart being torn as he watched his brother's silent pain. Elrohir turned to look at Elladan.  
  
" I'm cold ", he said, sounding like a little boy who was scared and lost. Elladan's heart broke for his brother, shining through his eyes.  
  
  
Aragorn stopped, as did the rest of the company. Elrohir's eyes slowly fell to stare at nothing, and Elladan took this time they had to place his arms around his twin and hold him comfortingly.  
  
Legolas raised his head wearily to stare beyond, sensing the surrounding danger, the solace and sorrow shared between the twins, Aragorn's anticipation, and the hunger of the Dead for his own soul. 


	72. Part 72

Part 72  
  
They kept walking. And things suddenly seem to slow and a light dawned above them breaking through the darkness before fading again. The shadows of the Dead still followed. And the darkness swallowed all sound so that a growing and treacherous anxiety was brewing in Legolas. His eyes darted about. He could feel them. He could feel the Dead preying upon him, starving for his soul. And he had no way out. There was no escape.  
  
The earth rolled beneath them, and Legolas staggered, it was so violently quaking. A shrill cry pierced the air like an arrow, rising land falling at the same time.  
  
A tremendous black form swept down upon Legolas, causing him to stumble. It flew past him like a wind and screeched. His silvery blonde tresses whipped up around him as he crouched, rose, spun around, loaded his bow, leapt upon Arod, and raced down past all the Gray Company and beyond Aragorn, the shadow following him madly. He peered over his shoulder at it, black banners fluttering up all around it wildly. It screamed at him, drowning out Aragorn's voice when he called to the Elf. Arod had never fled more swiftly in his life. But the stallion stumbled, throwing Legolas from his back.  
  
And everything slowed from there. The Elf was engulfed in darkness, yet the shadow that pursued him brought with it a light. Legolas backed away from it, his eyes fixed on the void within its hood.  
  
Something passed through those eyes.  
  
" Now is the time of your decision."  
  
Something flashed before him. It was her voice.  
  
" Legolas Thranduilion."  
  
She passed before him, disappearing behind a tree among the many in the wood. There was a light, blue and unearthly.  
  
" What do you choose? "  
  
She was there. She was not.  
  
The Black Shadow lingered before him. Beyond him lay the wood. But was it really there? He didn't know.  
  
" I want you."  
  
She flashed before him.Her face, with her skin so fair and soft.  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
The world burned. The people fled to the Halls of Mandos. They could not be saved. They could not be saved.  
  
" Elbereth. "  
  
The world was left to shadow and ash. Despair reigned its soil. And hopelessness.  
  
" You soul is hers."  
  
All of it passed through him as water, before him as a prophecy. And then it vanished. Only the Black Shadow was there. Legolas knew not what to choose. But he was not afraid.  
  
" You have a choice, Legolas Thranduilion. To live or to die. You must choose when next you meet the lost souls, when death and glory face you unveiled. Then you will choose this reality or the dream that you take refuge in each night. Your sanctuary."  
  
The Shadow whispered and it almost seemed like her voice.  
  
" Then you will choose."  
  
And it left him. It took both the light and the darkness.He was alone. Aragorn's voice rang out in the blackness. But Legolas only thought of his choice.  
  
Would he choose his dream or his reality, his sanctuary or the world that bore him? Would he choose glory or honor? Would he choose her? Would he choose freedom? Or would he choose the brotherhood of souls? Would he choose hope?  
  
Estel.  
  
What would he choose?  
  
Thaurnoviel.  
  
What would he choose?  
  
Hope.  
  
What would he choose?  
  
Love.  
  
What would he choose?  
  
What would he choose? 


	73. Part 73

A/N: Eeee! The Sheep Chapter!  
  
- For Tithen Min  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Part 73  
  
" Legolas, Legolas ", Aragorn shouted as he rode after his best friend. Legolas had disappeared so abruptly, pursued by a black, wicked creature, The ranger feared for his friend's well being and prayed to the Valar that nothing had befallen him. He kept calling but his cries were swallowed up in the abyss of his surroundings and the Elf was nowhere to be seen in the accursed darkness.  
  
Elrohir followed rapidly after his little brother, his own grievances now cast aside. He had escaped their shadow for now and went flying down the path on his horse, his gray cloak and raven hair rippling behind him with his speed. Legolas was beloved to him, as much a brother to him as Aragorn was. And while no brotherly love could surpass that which Aragorn felt for Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood was very dear to the Peredhel twins, especially Elrohir.  
  
Elladan rode swiftly out of formation, up and past the Dunedain, and behind his twin, with the Dwarf clinging to him in the great speed the Elf rode at. If it were not for the grave situation of his friend, Elladan would've laughed at Gimli's deep and obvious dislike for horses. But now he could only focus on rescuing Legolas and his gray eyes were set ahead of him.  
  
" Legolas ", Aragorn called again. Nothing. " Legolas, answer me if you fare well ", he shouted. But silence was his only answer.  
  
But then, as the light of his torch crept ahead of him, a figure came into view. It was Legolas, sitting very still atop Arod, his back to Aragorn. The ranger slowed Roheryn, who panted laboriously, and cautiously approached his best friend.  
  
Legolas sat tall and still upon Arod, his silvery blonde tresses cascading down his back, his blue eyes hard and dark as they stared ahead.  
  
" Legolas? " Aragorn said gently.  
  
" The Dead follow us still. We must move. We cannot linger. Many choices lie yet before us ", said the Elf with an empty tone.  
  
" Legolas, are you all right? " Aragorn questioned as he lay a hand firmly on the Elf's shoulder.  
  
" Aragorn, lead us on ", said the Elf as he finally looked the ranger in the eyes. Aragorn nodded, but was still concerned. Behind them, the twins rode up hastily.  
  
" Legolas, mellonin, are you all right? " asked Elrohir.  
  
" What happened? " Elladan inquired right after his twin.  
  
" Blast it, could you have gone any faster? " came Gimli's annoyed and rather flustered voice as he questioned Elladan.  
  
Legolas turned to face them all, letting a smile creep up his face at their faces, all frantic and waiting.  
  
" Peace, I am well ", he said with amusement.  
  
But the twins did not readily believe him.  
  
Legolas stifled a laugh. " Come, come, my friends ", he beckoned them, nudging his heels into Arod so that the horse moved forward, past the others. " To tarry here is folly."  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and the twins exchanged uneasy glances but followed after the Elf without further question if had taken place in their absence.  
  
Halbarad, at the head of the rest of the Dunedain, met up with Legolas, looking less than calm. All the men had obviously ridden hard, though unable to match the speed of the twins on their Elven steeds. Halbarad laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder, surprising the Elf, and looked at him sternly with his gray eyes. Legolas kept himself from smiling. The man reminded him of Aragorn when he looked at Legolas like that.  
  
" Are you all right, Master Legolas? " Halbarad inquired.  
  
Legolas clapped his hand on the Dunedan's shoulder.  
  
" Not to worry, Halbarad ", he said almost cheerfully." I am well. And please, call me Legolas. I get enough of the 'Master' from the Dwarf ", Legolas said, signaling with his eyes behind him. Halbarad laughed at this and his eyes twinkled when they fell back on Legolas.  
  
" Even in this wicked, dark place, you strike laughter in the hearts of Men ", he said to the Elf prince. Legolas smiled, pleased with himself.  
  
" Come, friends. It is not long now before we escape this darkness. Ride on with me, now ", came Aragorn's voice, addressing all the Gray Company.  
  
" I will speak with you later, my friend ", Legolas told Halbarad. " For now, it is back to line trudging like sheep. And with Aragorn as our shepherd, I fear for our sheeply lives ", he added as he left Halbarad. And he smiled to himself when he heard the man break out in hearty laughter.  
  
Legolas fell back into formation at the back of the line, with Gimli behind him once more. Elladan did not return for a few moments. He was with Elrohir nearer the front, Legolas saw. Elladan had his hand beneath Elrohir's chin, and he whispered to his twin in Elvish, the two sets of gray eyes locked in the intensity of their love. Legolas smiled at this. The twins were so close it was unbelievable. Elladan loved Elrohir more than anyone else in the world. And that was why Legolas knew Elrohir would be all right. 


	74. Part 74

A/N: The two poems or songs in the following chapter are the works of JJR Tolkein. Me no write, me no own..Hi Tithen Min! ^_^ Yes the sheep chapter is YOURS, mellonin! .:huggles:. Thank u to all my reviewers!!!! Hope u like this chappie..hee hee  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 74  
  
The days that followed all melted into one long while of walking in darkness, resting a while, then rising to tread their path once again. Legolas did not speak of the vision he'd had or his encounter with the shadow creature. He fell quiet once more, much to the displeasure of Gimli and Elladan. Aragorn seemed too preoccupied with the dire situation at hand to pay anymore attention to his best friend.  
  
Elrohir followed Legolas in speaking little and drawing away from the rest of the company. He would stand in the shadows and look on at his companions, his eyes staring out blankly with a lonely sort of expression to them. Elladan would leave his twin alone but his own eyes often wandered to fall upon his brother with a silent concern Gimli knew all too well by now.  
  
The Dwarf would study Legolas, who also stood in the shadows, keeping to himself. The Elf prince would stand still, almost too still, with his arms crossed and clutching his beloved bow to his chest. His face, as was typical, would remain stoic. Legolas had a talent for that. But what caught Gimli's attention was his friend's eyes and the restless turmoil that resided there in the darkened pools of blue. It was always there, soundless and concealed except for in his eyes. It had always been there, Gimli decided. The Elf had just done a rather excellent job at hiding it before. Now, he no longer took the time to try.  
  
The Grey Company had escaped the dark path beneath the mountains and had gone on to the Stone of Erech. Afterward, they faced the most grueling ride that no man had yet endured. Only Aragorn and the Dunedain might make it and Gimli and Legolas with them also. The Grey Company would come to ride four days and night and into a fifth before reaching the bitter end and coming to Pelargir.  
  
The day they set out, there was a pale dawn, and Legolas took some comfort in that. The second day was the day without dawn, yet on they rode, following Aragorn with unwavering trust and the strength of such loyalty they were willed to follow him. Legolas could see well in the dark, being an Elf. Better than the others, at least. But the lack of sunlight, moonlight, and starlight alike brought an undeniable heaviness to his heart. For Elves value and need such things, and Legolas was a deep lover of nature, even among his own kin.  
  
Nonetheless, Legolas rode on with the company, sending the allies of Mordor fleeing before them on the third day, when they interrupted a conflict between the men of Lamedon, and the foul folk of Umbar and Harad who had sailed up the river. They crossed Gilrain and then rested a while. Soon enough, however, they rose again and rode across the fields of Lebennin before night had passed.  
  
The fields were dark and seemed an endless sea of black and gray in the darkness. But despite that fact, Aragorn, along with the Dunedain, the Peredhel twins, and Gimli, all heard a soft and beautiful melancholy voice drift on the air to sing of those fields when they were green and lovely. Legolas' voice, Aragorn thought to himself. He had not heard his best friend sing in a long time, and it did his heart well now.  
  
//Silver flow the streams from Celos to Erui  
In the green fields of Lebennin!  
Tall grows the grass there. In the wind from the Sea  
The white lilies sway,  
And the golden bells are shaken of mallos and alfirin  
In the green fields of Lebennin,  
In the wind from the Sea!//  
  
Legolas's voce faded away, before he began it over again. The Dunedain, who had not ever before heard the prince sing, listened in desperate awe of his fair voice. It soothed Elrohir, calmed Gimli and Elladan. And even Legolas himself was done some good of his own singing. So on he sang, and neither he nor the rest of the company grew bored with it as they rode on. And yet silently, in his mind, Legolas truly wished they would not needlessly trample the grass and the flowers.  
  
They hunted their foes for a day and a night, and all the while the Dead followed. Then at last, they came to the Great River. They stopped before it for a few long moments, and Legolas, who suddenly stopped singing, thought in his heart that they drew near the Sea, for the water was vast in the darkness. He let Arod stray and carry him up through the company and near Aragorn, before stopping so that he might have a clearer view of it.  
  
And it was then that the cries of the gulls, the flock of innumerable sea birds, reached them. Aragorn snapped his head to look at Legolas. The Elf suddenly seemed entranced by the sound, and Aragorn's heart fell. The memory of their reunion with Gandalf in Fangorn flashed in his mind. Their old friend had brought a message from Galadriel to the Elf prince.  
  
// Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
If thou hearest the cry of the gulls on the shore,  
Thy heart shall rest in the forest no more. //  
  
And there, Legolas was still, and his blue eyes clear of everything as he listened to the shrieking of the gulls overhead. Aragorn was afraid to move, to speak. He knew not what Legolas would do. Gimli, too, was quiet, but he also recalled Galadriel's warning unto his Elf friend and dark was his heart now.  
  
But soon enough, Legolas' eyes darkened once more and he seemed as he was before. Aragorn eyed him warily.  
  
" Legolas? ", he said softly.  
  
The Elf did not answer, only lowered his head and looked down into his lap with distorted eyes. Aragorn lay his hand gently on Legolas' shoulder, looking at him sadly and tenderly at the same time. He knew Legolas would never have peace again until he sailed away across the sea. Aragorn's heart despaired, for he knew that most likely, he would lose his best friend once this was all over. 


	75. Part 75

Part 75  
  
Legolas did not respond to Aragorn's touch, only stared out at the water and forms of ships. The gulls cried out in the air above them and they would forever haunt Legolas' heart until he listened to their calling and followed them across the waves of the Sea. The longing for the ocean erupted in his chest and a new melancholy seized him, giving the Elf such a deep expression of sadness on his fair face that it filled Aragorn's and Gimli's eyes with compassionate sorrow.  
  
Legolas lowered his gaze, his blue eyes conveying the lost feeling that made him look as a child. The lost expression that had broken his stoic mask when Gandalf had fallen and Boromir had passed on.  
  
" Legolas ", said Aragorn gently. " Sidh, mellonin." He gripped the Elf's shoulder as he spoke soothingly.  
  
" Are you all right, Master Elf? " Gimli asked, a subtle sense of worry in his tone. Legolas nodded slightly after a moment, although both of his friends doubted him.  
  
" Good lad ", said Gimli with tentative cheer.  
  
The three of them then looked out to the dark waters and the massive fleet that reigned over them. Besides the Haradrim, other vessels drifted there, all across the gray stretch of water, many of them smaller. Some where heading off, fleeing from the Grey Company. Others were ablaze, small flames in the dark. But the Haradrim was yet a great army.  
  
Aragorn, now focused on the enemy once more, cried out with a great voice, " Now, come! By the Black Stone, I call you! "  
  
And suddenly, the Shadow Host that had hung back at last rose up and swept all away before it like a gray tide. The air was further marked with the sounds of faint cries, the dim blowing of horns, and a murmur of countless voices. Pale swords were drawn; though whether they still bit was unknown, for the Dead no longer needed any weapon but fear.  
  
To every ship they came that was drawn up, and they passed over the water to those that were anchored. All the mariners save the slaves that were chained to the oars, leapt overboard in madness and terror. Recklessly, Aragorn and the Grey Company rode among their fleeing foes, driving them like leaves, until they came to shore. Then to each of the great ships, Aragorn sent one of the Dunedain, and they comforted the captives and bade them put aside their fear and be free.  
  
Ere that dark day was over, none of the enemy were left to resist the Grey Company; all were drowned, or were flying south in hopes to find their own land.  
  
Legolas looked upon Aragorn in that hour and pondered what a great and terrible Lord he would have become in the corruption of the Ring. Mordor did not fear him for nothing. But Aragorn had a spirit nobler than the understanding of Sauron, and for that Legolas was glad.  
  
Aragorn then chose the greatest ship for himself and went up into it, bidding Legolas, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, and Halbarad to accompany him. For behold, all the black fleet he had for his plunder. And then he let a great concourse of trumpets taken from the enemy sound, causing the Shadow Host to withdraw to the shore.  
  
There they stood silently and barely seen, their eyes with a red gleam in the glare of the burning ships. It was eerie, Legolas thought to himself, though he was not afraid. Then unto the Dead Men, Aragorn said loudly,  
  
" Hear now the words of the Heir of Isildur! Your oath is fulfilled. Go back and trouble not the valleys ever again! Depart and be at rest! "  
  
Then the King of the Dead stood out before the host, breaking his spear and casting it down at his feet. He bowed low and turned away; and swiftly the whole gray host vanished away.  
  
That night, they rested while others yet labored. For there were many slaves set free, and many captives released who had been folk of Gondor taken in raids; and so there was also a great gathering of men out of Lebennin and the Ethir, and Angbor of Lamedon, who had offered his help to Aragorn at Linhir, came with all the horsemen he could muster. With the fear of the Dead removed, they came to aid the Grey Company and look on the Heir of Isildur. During the evening and night, many ships were made ready and manned; and in the morning the fleet set forth.  
  
But Legolas did not sleep that night, nor did he retire for quite some time. He was restless now, as he would always be until he sailed. And he was on a ship, on the water, with the gulls circling in the sky and crying. It was a temptation only overpowered by his loyalty to Aragorn. Yet he let himself stand on the deck in the open air and look out to the water and the shadows of the many other ships and the stars that hung faintly in the sky. There, Aragorn found him. He had much on his mind and could not find sleep either, which had led him to quietly creep up on to the deck so as not to wake his other dear companions. Gimli, the twins, and Halbarad had all been thoroughly worn out after their long journey. But Legolas was tireless.  
  
" Le rado al idh sen fuin, mellonin ", Aragorn sighed as he came up alongside Legolas.//You find no rest this night, my friend.// He stood slightly leaned over with his elbows on the railing, looking up at the stars with his mirroring gray eyes.  
  
" Nay, I shall not have rest here. Or any other place in Middle Earth ", the fair Elf said in a reserved tone but with a hint of sadness and resignation.  
  
They were both quiet for a while, the soft sound of the water lapping up on the ships giving them some sort of calm.  
  
" You know your are not my prisoner, Legolas ", Aragorn said  
  
" You are free, and thusly you may go when you will."  
  
" //Le nin meldir a gwador, Estel// ", Legolas told him with a tender voice. //You are my friend and brother, Estel.// " I stay because I choose to ", he added.  
  
" I will not have you stay just for me when the Sea calls you. If you long for the ocean, than go to it. I will not hold you this world ", Aragorn replied, although his heart was bitter at his own words. Legolas turned to Aragorn, his blue eyes searching the man's gray.  
  
" Do you deny your wish for me to stay? " he asked, reminding Aragorn of a child that was scared of being unwanted, unloved, cast out.  
  
" Nay, the selfish part of my heart bids me to beg you stay. But I would rather bear pain and loneliness and sorrow in your absence than to force you to bear it in your longing ", he said truthfully to the Elf prince.  
  
Legolas paused for a moment and stared at his best friend with grateful affection. " And I could not bear a farewell to you before our time. Even the Havens will not be perfect for me because you will not walk in their wood with me", Legolas said with melancholy. Aragorn only looked at him with pity and sympathy and his own despair.  
  
" I will not sail until you pass out of the circles of this world, Aragorn ", Legolas decided. Aragorn's eyes glimmered with joy and regret at the same time. He gripped the Elf's shoulder with a fierce affection and gratitude, before pulling him into an one-armed hug.  
  
" Hannon le ", he murmured softly before they both pulled apart smiling. " Now go get some rest ", Aragorn said to Legolas.  
  
" You must as well, tithen min ",the Elf countered, affectionately calling his best friend 'little one'.  
  
" Excuse me, but I'm grown, for your information, elfling ",retorted Aragorn with a clever smile.  
  
" And I am no elfling ", Legolas said indignantly.  
  
Both chuckled lightly, disappearing from view and going down to their rooms for sleep, their arms slung around each other's neck. 


	76. Part 76

A/N: Holy Shit. I'm actually posting 76. there's only this and 77 and then I have to start writing as I go again! But these next to, 76 and 77, are 2 my favorites.I put lots of work into them and they are long ass chapters, be thankful. Hehe.I really hope u like, b/c I think these in particular are awesome..Legomance here, beware.Thanks to all my reviewers! Please read and review, people! It really improves the quality of my life.. Oh yeah, and as far as I'm concerned, Legolas is a virgin. If u disagree, sorry, but that's how it'll be here. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 76  
  
Legolas lay awake in his bed, a pale moonbeam falling through the window. His soul convicting, glassy blue eyes looked into nothingness as he thought. His platinum blonde hair lay over his shoulders flowing, mimicking the moon in her light. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, calm and steady but not yet heavy with sleep. His rose colored lips were slightly parted, tender and full in the absence of a kiss.  
  
He thought of Thaurnoviel; the unearthly fair she-Elf she had been, the ever-loyal friend, the fiery-spirited warrior and archer of Mirkwood, the mind-blowing kisser she had been.  
  
Legolas and Thaurnoviel had never made love, for they had never married. Although, they had been engaged for a short time before her death. Legolas was still pure, having saved himself for her, his true love, and kept himself untouched even after her passing. He often imagined, however, that she was a wonderful lover.  
  
Legolas had first laid eyes on Thaurnoviel when he was 1,642 years old. He had been the prince with a kindred spirit that his father had loved so much, but the fire had noticeably faded once she had gone. That afternoon, Legolas had ridden with a band of soldiers, patrolling Mirkwood's southern border. After an uneventful day, they had stopped for a rest and to feast on a deer that Legolas' friend, Helothgael, had brought down. They Elves had been at ease, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Their mirth filled faces swam in Legolas' mind.  
  
They had fallen quiet, however, when the approaching sound of hooves had reached their Elven ears. The warriors had taken up their bows and spears and had soundlessly moved through the wood to the very borderline of Mirkwood. There they waited until the riders came into view, visibly their own kin. Legolas beheld Thaurnoviel at the head of her band of Elves, astride a magnificent dapple gray mare with a coat that shone like silver. Her face had been solemn, but had in no way diminished her beauty. Her long, dark hair had rippled in the young winter wind against the gray, overcast,and sky.  
  
In the season called //Ethuil//, Legolas' favorite season, their romance had blossomed after a courtship that had lasted all winter. They had danced at the banquets and the balls, practiced archery in the twilight of dawn, and had ridden in the moonlit evenings. They had walked the paths of Mirkwood and through the royal gardens, Legolas' haven. In the golden afternoons would they smile and laugh quietly among the //mallos// and the //alfirin// and the //elanor//. In fields of wildflowers would they lie and watch the clouds. Legolas remembered her smile, her ageless face framed by long wisps of honey brown hair, her sun kissed skin like velvet beneath his fingertips. His most cherished memories were that of their time spent in the wood, hunting, walking, climbing trees, or lying in their boughs and shade. There was one tall and great tree in the depths of the forest that had been their own since their first winter and called //Alwen Kirban// by them, or Tree Haven. And a lovely, verdant glade there was that they named //Laer Meleth//, Summer Love, where they had first proclaimed their love to one another and where Legolas had proposed. There too had Thaurnoviel bound herself to he.  
  
They had stood in the middle of the glade, the silver light of the pale moon shining down upon them and giving them an ethereal glow. With her slender hands in his, she had looked up at him with her long-lashed, warm, dark eyes and softly she had said,  
  
" Wilt thou listen to me, my prince? "  
  
" I would listen to the sweet music of thy voice forever, milady ", he had replied. She had smiled and blushed faintly.  
  
"//Legolas, Im mel le// ", she had said plainly.*Legolas, I love you.* " Im iest na no lin hiril an-uir// ", she had told him.*I wish to be thy lady forever.* Thaurnoviel had lifted her hands out of his and had brought them around her neck to unclasp her necklace. She had held it out to him, the rain drop pendant made of //ithildin// glimmering when it had caught the moonlight.  
  
" Na le, Im anno sen ", she had said. " A Im gwedi anim na le." *To you, I give this. And I bind myself to you.*  
  
Legolas had looked upon her then with shining blue eyes.  
  
" Le turu anno sen ", he had replied.*You cannot give me this.* She had swiftly brought her hand up to his lips to silence him. Thaurnoviel had smiled and had clasped the necklace around his neck. He had worn the Nirlhendrhoss //Tear of Sweet Rain// from that day forward. Still it lay o'er his heart.  
  
Her death had been untimely, unjust. It had been the most wounding blow ever dealt the Mirkwood prince. A part of him had died that day with Thaurnoviel. The light of his eyes had been dimmed, and joy had been lost to him. Mirkwood had mourned the Sweet Rain with a passion, and a beautiful lament had been written in her honor. Legolas remembered the despaired voices, singing it during her funeral. He had lit the four candles, one at each corner of her pyre, and had suffered to look upon her as he spoke the ritual words.  
  
" Naur na lin ind ", he had choked in grief.  
  
A flame for thy heart. The first candle lit.  
  
" Naur na lin lith." A flame for thy ashes. The second candle lit.  
  
" Naur na lin man." A flame for thy departed spirit. The third candle lit.  
  
" Naur na Menel." A candle for Heaven. The last candle lit.  
  
For a long moment of silence, save the sung lament, she had simply lain there. Thaurnoviel had been just as beautiful in death as she had been in life. She had been clad in a snow-white gown with a garland of wildflowers upon her head. Her long ripples of dark hair had flowed over her shoulders, and her eyes had lain closed, her dark lashes lightly brushing up on her pale cheeks. Her brow had been bound with white gems, and her face had been unearthly lovely and clear. Her folded hands had held a single rose to her breast, along with her bow.  
  
" Haitha na Mandos a rado sidh ", he had said numbly. And then Legolas had stood there and had watched burn with a pale, tear-stained face. //Depart to Mandos and find peace.//  
  
He had planted a red rose at the base of //Alwen Kirban// and, once it had blossomed, he had scattered her ashes there. As he had spun around in circles weeping, her own laughing face had flashed in his mind. The image of her dancing there with mallos in her hair had tormented him.  
  
" Why dost thou laugh whilst I weep for thee? " he had screamed into the surrounding wood. Legolas had stumbled and fallen, to then sit against the tree trunk and hug his legs to his chest, laying his head mournfully upon his knees.  
  
~*~  
  
//Nin Meltha Laegolas,  
  
If thou readest this now, I hath departed from the circles of the world. But do not weep and despair on my behalf. As beautiful as thou are with silver pearls in thy brilliant eyes, thou art even more lovely with a sunlit smile upon they fair face. And indeed, that is how I prefer to picture thee.  
  
Take comfort that now I walk the Halls of Mandos in peace and watch over thee vigilantly. Now thou hath forever a star in the sky on which to look upon for hope and guidance in the dark. And I wilt shine for thee on cold winter evenings in the pale moon's light and above the fading trees in autumn and through the summer rain and upon the verdant wood in spring.  
  
Know that I could not have been happier. Our romance was a blissful dream for me, and I relished every moment of it. Thou hast been my one and only true love. And I believe that we were soul mates. Having said that, I may now rest in peace. Live pit thy life, Legolas. Find joy again and never close thy heart to love. My soul goes with thee, melethron, and whilst the flame of my life hath been extinguished, the fire of my love for thee burns ever brighter.  
  
Lin Hiril a Melethril,  
  
Thaurnoviel  
  
~*~  
  
That had been the letter she had left to him once she had died. Whilst reading it, Legolas had undoubtedly wept. Thaurnoviel had known she would that die in the attack made on them by Dol Goldur. Somehow, she had known. And yet, she had gone.  
  
He had folded up the parchment and placed it in his small, rosewood box with every other letter Thaurnoviel had ever written him. Letters to Legolas from the beginning of their courtship, to him whilst he had been away in Lothlorien and Imladris, and when she had been away from Mirkwood as well.  
  
Legolas had known Thaurnoviel for the last seven centuries of her life. After her death, he had fallen to the shadow of depression and attempted to drown himself in the Forest River one day on a hunt by filling his pack with stones. Once he had failed, he had not tried again. Slowly, he had learned to live in spite of his loss.  
  
Eight years after Thaurnoviel's death, he had found joy again the 2 year- old called Aragorn, whose father had been killed by Orcs in the company of his good friends Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond had taken in Gilraen, his widowed mother, and adopted Aragorn as his son.  
  
Legolas vividly remembered that night so long ago that he had come to Imladris late in the night. The twins had been out and so he waited up for them with Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. The twins had ridden through the gates in the dead of night, whilst a storm raged outside. With them were the fair Lady Gilraen and her infant son. All had arrived dripping wet and flustered.  
  
Elrond had led Gilraen away at once, wanting to make sure the new widow was faring well and to talk with her. That had left Glorfindel, Legolas, and the twins with her son.  
  
The twins and the Balrog slayer had fussed over the bawling child, who had lain on the table, while Legolas had stood back and peered at it curiously and bright-eyed.  
  
" Ai, Elbereth, I hope he was not harmed during the ride ", Elrohir had said and in deep trepidation.  
  
" Perhaps he is ill ", Elladan had suggested darkly.  
  
" We should fetch Lord Elrond ", Glorfindel had said.  
  
" Silence ", Legolas had told them calmly. Three heads had snapped to stare at him.  
  
" He is not ill, nor is he harmed ", Legolas had proceeded to say as he had approached the table slowly. " He's frightened."  
  
The others had watched Legolas as he had looked down at the baby with eyes glowering in the firelight.  
  
" He's only a baby, after all. And a mortal baby, at that. The storm and the swift flight to Imladris has scared the child."  
  
Legolas had tentatively reached out and picked up the baby in his blanket. Gilraen's on had whimpered and yet, much to the surprise of the twins and Glorfindel, ceased to cry. Legolas had sat down at the table and beamed at the child with a faint smile on his face. He had cradled the babe gently to his chest and had begun to sing. His soft, warm, beautiful voice had filled the room with an elegant lullaby in his native Sindarin. The twins and Glorfindel had relished it and listened still and soundlessly. Once he had ended on one sweet note, there was a genuine smile upon his face and the baby was sound asleep.  
  
" How precious you are ", Legolas had said tenderly. " I have not seen such a lovely thing in a long while ", he mused.  
  
" Estel ", he had added.  
  
" Estel? " had come Elrond's voice. " Already, you've taken to naming him, Thranduilion? " The Lord of Imladris had asked this lightly, arching an eyebrow.  
  
" Nay, 'tis not a name. I only called him that for he has given me some sort of hope; to...to have joy again ", Legolas had murmured quietly. The eyes of the twins had softened then, and Elrohir had moved to stand behind Legolas and lay a hand on his shoulder. All of them had known of the prince's pain in regards to the Lady Thaurnoviel.  
  
" He is also the hope for the race of Men ", Elrond had said.  
  
" This infant is the heir of Isildur ", Elrond had revealed.  
  
" To the throne of Gondor. "  
  
Legolas had peered back at the baby wide-eyed.  
  
" I think Estel is the perfect name for him. That's what we shall call him from this hour forth. The name of Aragorn shall not be spoken again, nor his true heritage ", Lord Elrond had instructed in a low tone. And his word had been obeyed until Elrond had told Aragorn everything one the man had turned twenty.  
  
Legolas had fallen in love with the little one called Estel, and the boy had become equally enamored with Mirkwood's prince. The flaxen-haired Elf grew to be just as much a brother to Estel as Elladan and Elrohir. He spent more and more time in Imladris once Estel had come to live there, for both grew increasingly attached to the other and would become sullen in each other's absence. Now Aragorn had grown from being //Tithen Ernil//(little prince), as Legolas had called him when he had been little, to a great king of Men.  
  
Legolas sighed restlessly. He fidgeted in bed until he finally fell out of it and on to the floor in a heap of bed covers and with a thud. Aragorn's gentle hand on his shoulder had stopped him in the middle of getting up.  
  
" Still restless, //mellonin// ", he said with a shake of his head. Legolas grinned guiltily.  
  
" Well, I have not found sleep either, so I thought to seek out your company ", Aragorn said as he sat on the rug beside Legolas, with their backs against the bed. Legolas wrapped himself up in his blanket and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
" I was thinking of her ", he said quietly. Aragorn need not ask who he spoke of. The Elf stared blankly ahead, eyes glassy in nostalgic thought.  
  
" Do you still think of Arwen? " he asked meekly.  
  
" Always ", said Aragorn after a pause. " I still hope that somehow, she might be still be here in Middle Earth ", he added.  
  
" And even if she has departed for Valinor, I will always bear the Evenstar, her gift to me."  
  
Legolas was quiet for a while, and Aragorn sensed his discomfort.  
  
" What is wrong, //mellonin//? " he asked gently. The Elf only shook his head.  
  
" Please, Legolas. You have always confided in me, as I have in you. What ails you? " Aragorn persisted in concern.  
  
" Nothing ", Legolas said shakily as he lifted his head to stare at the ceiling and Aragorn saw the unfallen tears in his best friend's eyes. " Ai, Elbereth, I miss her ", he finally whispered, a tear swiftly rolling down his cheek.  
  
" I know, mellonin ", Aragorn said softly to him, thinking of Arwen as he put his arm around Legolas, who sank into the embrace. " I know. " 


	77. Part 77

A/N: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! It's chapter 77! Now I gotta start writing new chappies! But this is one of the best ones in my opinion. It's long.I made up the opening song, btw. Please don't take it! The song about Elbereth is property of Tolkein. If the following seems a bit surreal or sci-fi or AU, sorry about that.but I do forewarn u it's AU.definitely. NO SLASH, PEOPLE! No matter what it seems like..PLEASE read and review this..if u want me to continue, that is.Thank u to all my reviewers who put me on a writer's high! ^_^ Go read my other crap if u haven't already! Oh, and in my profile/Bio thingy, there's like advertisements for possible stories I may write, if requested.hehe.All righty, well.I leave you to read this and decided whether or not I should finish. ^_^ Peace - Ivory  
  
Part 77  
  
// " There was an Elf of royalty,  
Addicted to his archery!  
He talked to birds,  
Made love to trees!  
And he was called dear Greenleafie!"  
  
Young Aragorn, about 21, chanted his infamous song about his best friend as he approached the Prince of Mirkwood, bounding up to him to be inches away from his stoic face. Legolas was sitting on a flat rock, cross- legged with his eyes closed.  
  
" Estel ", he said musically with a smile creeping up his face, " I'm in my happy place."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes as he backed away and aimlessly circled his best friend, thinking, Probably because he's nuts and his happy place is in his head.  
  
" C'mon, Legolas. You're being boring. Let's do something ", he nagged the Elf aloud.  
  
" Are you really Elrond's son or a hyper bastard puppy of one of Elladan and Elrohir's hunting dogs? " Legolas questioned slyly, keeping his eyes closed while his smile grew.  
  
Aragorn resisted the impulse to slap Legolas upside the head and instead hurtled himself at the poised Elf, sending them both down to the ground in a fluster. //  
  
Legolas woke up with tears streaming out of his eyes. It took him a moment to realize they were there. He had dreamt of a very pleasant memory, yet it had only deepened his loneliness for some reason. He had finally gotten to sleep after Aragorn had left. The rest had done him well, short though it had been. Legolas dried his eyes and face and slipped out of bed. Soundlessly, he crept out of his room, careful not to wake Aragorn to his left or the twins across the hall or Gimli to his right. In the shadows, he sneaked, dressed in only his light tunic of silver-blue and the leggings that matched, with his soft leather boots only making barely audible footfalls. His lovely blue eyes lit up as they caught sight of the stars again, and he came up on to the deck. Legolas wandered up to the head of the ship and, grabbing hold of a rope, leaped gracefully up on to the railing. He hung out over the side of the ship, one of the sails raising with his pulling of the rope and wavering as a splendid, white banner. The wind swept down on Legolas, lifting up his golden hair and rippling it beautifully. Then, softly, Legolas began to sing.  
  
//A! Elbereth Gilthoniel! silivren penna miriel o menel aglar elenath na chaered paln diriel o galadrhemmin ennorath nef aear, si aearon, Fanluilos, le linnathon Nef aearon!//  
  
His fair voice sounded melancholy and haunting, as the voices of Lothlorien had when they had sung that song to Elbereth whilst the Fellowship had stayed there.  
  
" Legolas."  
  
A distant, mythical voice spoke unto him his name. The wind stilled, and he looked out to see who had spoken in so fair a voice.  
  
And there upon the water, walked the Lady Thaurnoviel Lhendrhoss, her pale, white face ever beautiful in the light of the moon. Her dark hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders. A silver light was upon her brow and on her hair. A snow-white gown floated about her and her mantle of silver glittered as starlight. She sang in a voice lovely and gentle beyond the measure of Men, in the clear and beautiful tongue of her kindred. Legolas was entranced. He let go of the rope and simply stood watching her, enraptured by her beauty and voice. White gems were bound on her brow and adorned her hair. One shone upon her breast, the Rainstar called Rhosselin. She smiled, her beauty rivaling that of the Lady Galadriel and Arwen Undomiel. Legolas was breathless. Their eyes locked, brilliant, gentle blue meeting soft, lovely brown. She came to him, slowly and gracefully, her hair and gown flowing. Up she rose as a swan, the water lifting her with a sea-like sound, foam glittering around her just as her mantle.  
  
" Legolas ", she spoke again.  
  
" Thaurnoviel ", he gasped in disbelief and euphoria.  
  
" Yes, Legolas. It is I ", she breathed, a smile dazzling her face. //"'Elen sila lummen' omentielvo."// * A star shines on the hour of our meeting.*  
  
" My heart sings to see thee again, nin melethril ", Legolas answered ecstatically. She beamed at him.  
  
" But.how can this be? " he asked. She saw the hope in his eyes.  
  
" Nay, Legolas. I am not alive. My place is in Mandos. I have come back to ask you to join me there. We would be together forever, Legolas ", she said eagerly.  
  
" Me? Go to Mandos? But, Thaurnoviel, is that possible? " he questioned incredulously.  
  
" All you have to do is take me hand ", she smiled.  
  
" I have a life here, Thaurnoviel. How can I leave it? "  
  
" Legolas ", she began. " We will be together for all eternity, never to part ", she said reassuringly." Don't you want that? " she asked quietly. He looked at her silently for a moment.  
  
" More than anything. Every day since you have gone, I have wished and longed for you to come back. I love you, Thaurnoviel", he proclaimed.  
  
" Then come with me, Legolas. I once bound myself to you ", she said and both of them acknowledged the NirLhendrhoss that hung around the prince's neck.  
  
" Now I ask from you that which I gave."  
  
Just then, Elladan and Elrohir scrambled up on to the deck and froze when they saw the she-Elf, their eyes widening. Gimli appeared then too, staring in shock and disbelief, almost afraid.  
  
// " Afado nin ath i nen na Bannos a Taen-Nimdil. Afado nin Menel a i- Anor ",// she said. * Follow me across the sea to Mandos and Manwe's Hall. Follow me to Heaven and the Sun."  
  
Aragorn stumbled up on to the deck by the twins and Dwarf just as Legolas unclasped a necklace he wore and offered it to Thaurnoviel.  
  
//" Im anno anim na le ",// he said, causing her eyes to sparkle.* I give myself to thee.* And Aragorn's eyes widened in horror as he realized that it was not her necklace that Legolas held out; it was the Elf prince's. It was the pendant of a greenleaf in resemblance to their Lothlorien cloak clasps, but a gold wreath encircled it and a jewel made of ithildin glimmered in the center of the leaf. It was the pendant representing Legolas' immortality. And Thaurnoviel took it. It gleamed there on her breast when it caught the moonlight, now above the //Rhosselin//. * Rain Star *  
  
The beautiful Elf lady and Legolas moved closer to one another, their eyes bright and glassy with love and longing. Her eyes closed and then so did his, the blue orbs that Aragorn loved now concealed. Before any of them could cry out to stop them, the two Elves kissed.  
  
The moment her lips touched his, the life flew from him, and she carried his soul in the pendant called //Laegolasethuil//. * Greenleaf of Spring * For a moment, she held him to herself, mithril tears snaking their way down her snow-white cheeks. The rose colored glow drained from his own as his friends watched helplessly. Then, she opened her eyes and stepped back, letting him go. Aragorn darted forth and caught Legolas in his arms as the Elf fell back lifelessly. She looked upon Legolas' ashen face with sorrow.  
  
" Legolas ", Aragorn cried out. " Legolas ", he called, shaking the limp form of his best friend in vain. " Wake up. Wake up ", he pleaded frantically, his eyes burning with tears. But this time it was hopeless. Legolas was dead.  
  
The twins finally got themselves to move and hurriedly made their way to Aragorn and Legolas. Their gray eyes dulled with grief deep and true.  
  
" Legolas ", Aragorn whimpered, cradling his best friend as he wept. " Legolas, please. Please ", he whispered desperately. He sobbed and moaned in boundless anguish and unbearable pain. The tears flowed without ceasing. The twins sat on either side of him, both quietly singing an Elvish lament with soundless tears falling from their eyes.  
  
Gimli the Dwarf stood dumbfounded. Incomprehensible grief filled his heart and caused an undeniable pain his chest. Tears sprang from his eyes for the first time in years.  
  
" Legolas ', he cried out as he fell to his knees and wept. He looked upon the expressionless face of his best friend and agony erupted in his chest. He sobbed as his shoulders shook, but he could not bring himself to look away from Legolas' face.  
  
" Wake up, lad. Wake up ", he pleaded softly and with distress. But Legolas did not stir.  
  
It was a pain that none of them had ever known. The sorrow strangled them to the point where Elladan and Elrohir now knew what their mother had felt like when she departed,grief-stricken, for Valinor.  
  
Suddenly, Gimli stood and turned on his heel to glare murderously at the Lady Thaurnoviel, who still remained, looking upon them all mournfully. Cheeks still wet, but with a new fire in his eyes, he spoke to her harshly.  
  
" Give him back ", he demanded. She did not answer him.  
  
" Give him back ", he repeated furiously.  
  
" I am afraid I cannot, Master Dwarf ", she said sadly.  
  
" Don't you call me that. Don't you mock Legolas ", Gimli retorted, enraged.  
  
" I do not mock him. I love him ", she said.  
  
" You can't take him from us ", he said stubbornly.  
  
" I am sorry. It was his choice. Nothing can be done."  
  
" If you can take him, you can give him back. Now do it, or, in the name of the Lady Galadriel, I will make you regret it ", he threatened, raising his ax. She looked at him calmly, with pity in her eyes.  
  
" Please, milady ", said Aragorn, tears still flowing.  
  
" Who are you, young man? " she asked mildly.  
  
" Estel, Legolas' best friend ", he replied with a shudder from sobbing.  
  
At this, her eyes shone, and she approached him. The twins stood and stepped back, leaving Aragorn holding Legolas. She looked upon him, and he beheld her beauty and was reminded of Arwen. " Estel ", she breathed.  
  
" I feel how much you are loved by Legolas only at the mention of your name. You are more beloved to him than anyone save for me ", she told him. " And great is his love for you, Master Dwarf. And the twins are extremely dear to him as well. But you, Estel, you gave him the joy he had lost at my passing. And for that, I thank you ", she said sincerely.  
  
" As much as he loved me, so do I love him. Please do not take him from me, milady. My heart could not bear the loss of my brother ", Aragorn said truthfully.  
  
She smiled sadly at him. " He could never be with me again. This is our last chance to be together. My place is in Mandos and his is in Valinor ", she said. Aragorn nodded.  
  
" I know. My fate is Mandos, also. That is why I need him back, so that I may have as much time with him as possible before our rightful time to part at my death ", he said.  
  
She looked at him with dark eyes alight and understanding passed through them.  
  
" I love him ", she said.  
  
" I know. So do I ", he replied.  
  
She smiled faintly and bowed her lovely head. Thaurnoviel stepped closer and leaned over, placing Legolas' pendant around his neck once more. She lay her lips to his tenderly, tears escaping her as she did so. Then, she carefully took Legolas' still lifeless form into her arms and drifted back over the water. Aragorn, Gimli, and the twins went to the railing to watch. She held his head to her breast and enveloped him in her arms grievously, whispering, //" Im lin an-uir."// *I am yours forever.*  
  
She looked upon his fair face one last time before murmuring,  
  
//" Im mel le, Legolas. Navaer."// *I love you, Legolas. Farewell*  
  
And with that, she let him go and he fell into the water with a splash. Thaurnoviel turned back to look at his four companions with a faint smile, before opening her hands to release a white dove and raising one hand in farewell before vanishing. Elrohir caught the dove and held it in his hands, Elladan stroking it gently.  
  
Aragorn stood up on the railing and dove into the water without a hesitation. Gimli and the twins peered over to see if he was all right. After a moment, Aragorn reappeared, Legolas visibly in his hold. The Man swam with the elf to the side of the ship, where he heaved Legolas to slump over his shoulder, and Elladan hauled them up with a rope.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were both soaking wet. The man panted, but the Elf was still.  
  
" Damn ", Aragorn muttered as he crawled to the Elf's side. He lay his head on Legolas' chest and listened for a heart beat. Nothing. Aragorn titled the Elf's head back and motioned for Elladan to help him. His elder brother kneeled at the other side of Legolas' motionless body, ready to do Aragorn's bidding.  
  
Aragorn then looked upon Legolas hopefully, before leaning over and laying his lips to the Elf's, breathing into him until he himself was breathless. He rose and Elladan pushed down on the blonde's stomach. 1,2,3. Aragorn supplied air to his best friend once more, trying to keep calm. Elladan repeated his pumping again. For a few more moments, they worked this way.  
  
//1,2,3,breathe. 1,2,3, breathe.//  
  
Elrohir and Gimli looked on fearfully.  
  
" C'mon, Legolas ", Aragorn murmured. He breathed into Legolas again and as he did so, Thaurnoviel, who was now invisible to the living, breathed into him as well. Finally, Legolas returned to life.  
  
Aragorn felt life return to Legolas' lips and the Elf went into a coughing fit. Water spilled out of Legolas' mouth as he rolled over on to his stomach and rid himself of it. Aragorn rubbed his back in small circles to help his breathing and comfort him. The twins and Gimli sighed in relief and smiled. Legolas finally quieted and sat up shakily. He fell into Aragorn's embrace, sinking into his best friend completely.  
  
" After having innumerable near-death experiences, I finally die and you decide to bring me back ", he sighed. The others laughed lightly. They all wept happily and thanked the fair Lady Thaurnoviel for her sacrifice. She would not be forgotten.  
  
And indeed, Legolas rose and faced the moon that hung high in the sky ahead. //" Navaer, Thaurnoviel ", he said softly and finally. " Navaer."// * Farewell, Thaurnoviel. Farewell. * 


	78. Part 78

A/N: Wheeee!!!! A new chappie! Not much point other than Ranger-thinking and fluff.hehe.Hyperness!!!! ^_^ sorry for the shortness.  
  
**SireenC**: I KNOW!!! The fluff when the walk together is just so..Eeee!!! ^_^ Thanks for writing a review and reading1 I know, it's a long-ass fic. Hehe.But take your time!  
  
**Lamoo**: Hee hee.I am a poet after all.Hopeless romantic. I thought people might take to hating Thaurnoviel and the Lego-mance part of this but I guess not! I really hope she isn't a Mary-Sue..if she is and it annoys u, sorry! That is one of the best chappies, yes.hehe.thanks for your reviews and for reading! ^_^  
  
**Tithen Min**: Wheeee!!!!!! ^_^ Here's a new chappie for you, mellonin! Yes, the length is rather nice.Hehe, no problem on the dedication! That sheep chappie is so yours! ^_^ And U r a dear, no way I am too nice! ^_^ .:Huggles:. Eep!  
  
**Symian**: Yay!! Thank u oodles for your kind words! I am so glad u like Thaurnoviel! She's my brain child/Elf alter-ego.hehe.^_^ Keep reading and reviewing! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 78  
  
Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, Isildur's Heir to the throne of Gondor, stood soundlessly in the doorway of Legolas' room The Elf prince had finally fallen to sleep. Aragorn leaned on the doorpost and watched the Elf's chest rise and fall steadily as he breathed. The pale twilight that Legolas loved so much filled the glass of the window and flowed through it to fall on his fair face, giving him that soft, ethereal glow of pale, blue-gray. It was the color of Legolas' eyes when the Elf watched the twilight of when he stood in the rain, smiling serenely. Legolas was always so blissful whenever it rained.  
  
Aragorn fondly remembered an afternoon long ago when it had rained calmly in Imladris. Legolas had stood in it with him, quiet and glad. It had beaded his flaxen hair and his face, dripping from his fingers and leaving his lashes to sparkle. Legolas had slowly walked forth into the wood, looking all around him with that calm smile and relishing the simple beauty he always adored. So happy had he been then and every rainy, overcast afternoon.  
  
But would he be in high spirits today? Or would he regret having been forever parted with his beloved Thaurnoviel? Aragorn did not know and hoped against it. But he also knew that the Lady Thaurnoviel Lhend-Rhoss would never depart from his Legolas and the prince would stand in the rain for many more days to come and smile sadly, remembering the Sweet-Rain. And Aragorn was most grateful that Legolas had those days left to him. But for now, today was a day without rain.  
  
Aragorn quietly went to stand at the sleeping Elf's bedside and looked upon him for a moment. The he brushed a lock of golden hair away from Legolas' face with the lightness of feather wisps in his fingers, recalling the faint butterfly kisses of the archer's fingertips. He leaned over and touched his lips to the Elf's forehead with closed eyes and affection, as if the prince were his small child. He lifted them away after a moment and looked upon his brother in heart with glowing eyes.  
  
" //Rhoss dant an-uir, Legolas// ", he whispered as he ran his hand over Thaurnoviel's pendant that lay upon the Elf's chest. * The rain falls forever, Legolas.*  
  
" And the Greenleaf does not fade ", he added as his hand moved over Legolas' pendant. Aragorn smiled faintly down at Legolas.  
  
" I may only hope the Evenstar does not either ", he murmured quietly, his hand lifting to finger Arwen's jewel at his own neck. He paused for a moment and thought of Arwen sadly. He understood how hard it had been for the Lady Thaurnoviel. She had made the greatest of sacrifices.  
  
//" Hannon le, hirilnin ",// he said softly.  
*Thank you, my lady. *  
  
And he knew Legolas dreamt of her now. He left his best friend wordlessly, looking back one last time before shutting the door behind him.  
  
" Let it rain in his dreams, milady. Make him smile  
  
again ", he said as if Thaurnoviel were there. He wandered back to his room to sleep yet another hour and dream of Arwen in hopes to smile himself. 


	79. Part 79

A/N: Here, finally, is chapter 79. Forgive me for the ridiculous delay. I've been a sort of rut with my fanfics. But I actually wrote this..I am also determined to update my other WIPs before my break is over.So please read and review this. Hope it doesn't suck..Thank you to all my reviewers for your time and words. ^_^  
  
Chapter 79  
  
The Uruk Hai waited impatiently on the shore as the great, black ships pulled into the harbor. Their ripped sails fluttered, caught in the wind, as the pale morning sun loomed above them, shrouded in cloud. The beasts had been up all night, anxious for their reinforcements. The arrival of the Corsairs of Umbar was a welcome sight to them. The only sound was the lapping of the water and the rocking of the ships. There were no shouts of the pirates, and it was silent. Unusually silent.  
  
" Well, finally, " grunted the commanding Uruk as he stepped forth to meet them.  
  
Yet it was not the Corsairs who greeted the allies of Mordor. In the next moment, it was Aragorn who leapt over the side of the leading ship, Anduril brandished in his hand. The Dwarf Gimli followed with ax ready, finding it no difficulty to leap over after Aragorn. And finally, Legolas appeared with his golden hair whipping about him in the breeze and dulling the appearance of the sun. Above them, a hoard of Dunedain rose up in the ship, with Halbarad in the center. The twins were stationed at the top of the mast, hanging out with their Elven swords in hand. Their silky raven hair was like banners in the wind.  
  
The Uruks grew wide-eyed at once, frozen for a moment in surprise. Aragorn raised Anduril high and plunged it forth to signal a charge. His men gave a shout and flooded out of the ships, splashing about in the water. As Aragorn advanced, with Gimli and Legolas on either side of him, the great host of Dead burst out from the fleet and swept down on the Uruks and past Aragorn. One would have had to have been there to know fully what it was like.  
  
Although the Dead left most of the Uruks lifeless in one sweep, there was still battle to be fought for the living. They pushed forward, eventually swarming over Minas Tirith to finish off the remainder of Mordor's soldiers. The Rohirrim had already arrived, engrossed in the epic Battle of the Pelennor Fields. It was not long before Aragorn and the Dunedain lost each other, along with the 3 Elves and the Dwarf. The Dead swept up into the White City, passing over the Rohirrim and the Gondorian soldiers. Somewhere on the battlefield, Eowyn slew the Witch King, and in the palace, Faramir's life hung in the balance.  
  
Legolas had brandished his deadly knives and was once again caught in the rapid, fluid motion of their work. They cut clean through Uruk flesh. He had lost himself again, unaware of anything but his own movements. He was alone now, save for his enemies. He had left the water and the ships far behind already, and now he was amongst the Rohirrim besides his former companions. He had ceased to be a breathing Elf, and had instead become the fatal blade wielder he was so infamous for.  
  
" Legolas." He was aware it was Aragorn who yelled his name from somewhere behind him, but he did not give a glance. His eyes caught the enormous Oliphaunt that was thundering up ahead. Without a second thought, the archer bound after it and began to scale the beast using the arrows that protruded from its leathery flesh. His lithe body swung up onto its back as it plodded on in haste, a dangerous task even for him. As soon as he had his footing, he began to shoot the Haradrim before him. In a grand and surreal display, he killed them all, slew the Oliphaunt, and slid down the beast's trunk as it toppled forth.  
  
He took a breath. Doubtless, Aragorn and the others were far behind him now. No matter. Legolas leapt forth and engaged himself in combat once more. One after an another, his opponents fell dead at his feet, and he leapt over the bodies to fight their companions. At his neck, Thaurnoviel's pendant glimmered and his own was bright in likeness of the Lorien leaf clasp above. The necklaces had escaped from the inside of his tunic. Somewhere in his subconscious, he shuddered to think that for some reason, this fierce battle was reminiscent to the one that had taken place in Mirkwood centuries ago - the one that had claimed Thaurnoviel's life.  
  
Suddenly, he had a clear and very real-like vision of her nearby. Thaurnoviel fought with the same swiftness as Legolas, with her noble cloak of scarlet draped on her shoulders. Her dark hair had been pulled back and tied, wisps and tendrils hanging about her face. Her pauldrons were not nearly as bulky as his own were, for they were crafted from thin steel instead of leather. She bore a breastplate of silver with her mark the star of Elbereth upon it, and the wreath of leaves representing Mirkwood encircling it. Her fair face was smudged with dirt and blood. Her plated skirt fell over her leggings to just above her knees, and the golden flame motif she had adopted was visible on the cuffs of her boots and vambraces. She wielded her sword with deadly skill and accuracy, looking more like a mortal woman than a she-Elf. The clanging of blade against blade rang out in the fields. She peered over her shoulder at him with those deep brown eyes of hers. She looked like a great warrior queen, caught there in the heat of battle.  
  
Their eyes locked, before Legolas parried a blow from his Uruk attacker. She returned to her own enemy. His knives twirled and his slit the throat of his adversary. Again, he looked to her, yet the vision had gone. He was inwardly disappointed at this, but he must continue in his fighting. The fray was fierce, and at the end, the slaughter would be tragically evident.  
  
An hour or so later, Legolas stood alone in the midst of the bodies. Small towers of smoke rose strewn across the field. Ahead of him, Aragorn was conversing with the Dead once more. Doubtless, he was releasing them. It had been a fierce battle. Mordor had been defeated, yet it was not over. And the price of victory had been costly indeed. Gandalf was about, as was Gimli. Yet Legolas did not utter a word to them. His knives were already sheathed, and he was quiet. The breeze had picked up again. He looked around himself at death. Minas Tirith was safe. Osgiliath was reclaimed. Mordor still waited.  
  
" Legolas." Aragorn approached the Elf with a weary grin. The Dead had dispersed.  
  
" Your hurt," the ranger said as he reached Legolas, and his fingers touched the blood on Legolas' brow. It was still wet and warm. Legolas had not noticed.  
  
" It's nothing," he said and moved away. Aragorn's hand fell to his side, still coated with the Elf's blood. The Man looked at the Elf with those gray eyes of his.  
  
" Minas Tirith stands," said Gandalf, joining them with his staff one step ahead of his feet. He gave one of his wizard smiles. " Your did well, Aragorn. The Dead proved to be invaluable reinforcements."  
  
" Yes, pity you had to let them go," grunted Gimli.  
  
" Our losses are grave," Aragorn remarked, breaking his eye contact with Legolas.  
  
" Indeed, " agree Gandalf.  
  
" Where are those pointy-eared twins? " Gimli questioned.  
  
" I know not," answer Legolas with a drop of his head. He turned his back on them and looked out to the field.  
  
" Few of the Dunedain survived," admitted Aragorn grimly. His own head was bowed. " Halbarad is dead." There was such sadness in his voice, that Legolas was surprised the human did not weep. The Elf was disheartened as well. Halbarad had been a good friend even for a short while. Legolas was glad they had exchanged words in the ship before the raid on Osgiliath.  
  
" It has been well, Legolas of Mirkwood, to know thee for a short time," Halbarad had said.  
  
" Aye, so has it been for me," he had replied.  
  
" Before we go forth into the fray, I would know if you would call me friend."  
  
" I would," Legolas had said. " And would I be yours?"  
  
" Indeed," Halbarad had smiled. " Good luck to you, Master Elf."  
  
Legolas had given him an Elven salute.  
  
And that had been the last of it. Halbarad was dead now. Their exchange had been but a few hours ago. Legolas regretted not having formed a deeper friendship with him. // May he find peace in death. //  
  
" Did any of you chance to see Eomer? " Gandalf asked behind Legolas.  
  
" I did," Aragorn confirmed. " We fought together for a time, but we lost each other yet again."  
  
" We should return to the city, and discover the living, " the wizard said as Legolas heard him begin to walk off.  
  
" What of Denethor? " Aragorn asked, joining the wizard. Legolas finally turned back and began to follow.  
  
" His demise was most unfortunate indeed," said the wizard. " Dead, I fear." Both Elf and Man gave Gandalf curious looks. " He took his own life in his madness, and would have claimed his son's also if Pippin had not fetched me in time."  
  
Legolas was amazed at this. How could any man attempt to take the life of his own child? But then again, the Steward had succumbed to madness. The archer was eager to meet this unfortunate son, brother of Boromir. A dull pain surfaced in his chest at the thought of his lost comrade. It had really not been that long since Boromir's death, yet it seemed like an age had passed since then - since they were still a whole Fellowship.  
  
" And what of Faramir? " Aragorn persisted.  
  
" His life hangs in the balance," Gandalf told them gravely. " He was the sole survivor from the charge to reclaim Osgiliath, a suicidal mission. His wounds have been left unattended to for much too long. "  
  
" I must see to him," Aragorn said firmly as they approached the gate to the White City.  
  
" Indeed," Gandalf confirmed. " I fear you may be the only one to save him, Aragorn."  
  
" Why? Are you powerless to save him, Gandalf? " Gimli questioned.  
  
" Faramir fell without hope," Legolas answered for the wizard, his voice distant and soft. " His body is not in so much a need as his heart." The Elf paused. " Love is the only thing that might save him." None of the others answered to this. They knew and understood that Legolas was right.  
  
That night, the Houses of Healing were alight with candles. The cots were filled, and the brows of wounded soldiers glowed with fever. The ward was not big enough for all of the victims, and many had to be housed in the rooms next door. The healers were hard at work, long into the night, going from cot to cot. The Lord Aragorn quietly arrived in the darkness, only acknowledged by the healers with wordless nods.  
  
First, he went unto Merry. The valiant Halfling was unconscious, as were so many others. He had wounded the Witch King, an astonishing task for a Hobbit. Yet the arm that had dealt the blow was injured. Aragorn sat carefully on the bed and looked upon his small friend's face with a suppressed sigh. Pippin had found his cousin on the battlefield and would still be at Merry's side had it not been for Gandalf's urging away. Aragorn set to work, and proved the words of the nurse Ioreth to be true. He possessed the powers of healing.  
  
Next came Eowyn. It was with shock and some regret besides that Aragorn had learned of her tale. Gandalf did not know all of it, but he had found the White Lady of Rohan slumped o'er her beloved Uncle, the dead King Theoden. Eomer had been ravaged by his double loss earlier. He had looked upon Eowyn's face when he and Aragorn had come before and wept. But Aragorn had discovered that she had yet lived and beckoned Eomer to call to her. She had answered her brother's summons and had awoken. Now, she slept soundly, though she had still much recovering to do. Aragorn now checked on her and moved on when satisfied.  
  
In a dark corner where only little of the candlelight reached, Faramir lay dying. He had been somewhat tended to - his wounds had been dressed and bound and a draught had been given him in attempts to quench the poison. He was being cooled with damp rags, yet his brow and tousled hair were still damp in his fever. When Aragorn looked upon him, his gray eyes conveyed his pity, and his heart went out to Faramir in compassion. It was also a bittersweet and painful reminder of Boromir. He looked so much like his older brother.  
  
Aragorn leaned over Faramir once seated on the cot beside the motionless Captain. He lay his hand over Faramir's folded ones and his other hand hovered over the captain's brow.  
  
//" Faramir, telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad."//  
  
// Faramir, I am here to help you. Listen to my voice. Come back to the light.//  
  
Aragorn murmured to him in Sindarin, words familiar to all he knew save perhaps Gimli.  
  
//" Lasto na nin, gwador," he urged Faramir. " Tolo dan nan galad." //  
  
// Listen to me, brother. Come back to the light.//  
  
In the shadows behind, Legolas watched undetected. He listened, and he hoped. He heard Aragorn call Faramir 'brother'. Yet it was different from when the ranger called Legolas by the same word. With Faramir, it was brother-in-arms fighting for Gondor, sons of the same nation and the same race. With Legolas, it was brother of a shared life and love that had lived beyond Faramir's lifetime. The Elf waited breathlessly for Faramir to respond.  
  
In the next moment, Faramir slowly opened his big, blue eyes, glassy with fever. Both Legolas and Aragorn were holding their breath as Faramir stared up into Aragorn's face without any sign of being awake other than his opened eyes. The candlelight glimmered in them, and he looked like a very sick child - just as he had when he had given his father one last look. Aragorn needed no words. He knew Faramir would be all right now. And after a long moment, Faramir's eyes closed heavily. But already, he had claimed a tender place in the hearts of Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
In the darkness, Legolas' eyes glowered, fixed on Faramir. He was moved with compassion and pity. A profound desire had swelled in his chest. He wanted now, more than anything, to give love to this man. He wanted take Faramir in his arms like his child and hold him and show him that he was not alone anymore. Legolas watched as Aragorn brushed a tendril of hair back over Faramir's head. // It'll be all right,Faramir,// he thought. // It will. // 


	80. Part 80

A/N: Alas, the forcing of the previous chapter has broken the dam, and the waters of inspiration flow once more. Here is the next one, Chapter 80! Only 20 more until 100! ^_^ Sorry, but no Aragorn in this - if u can believe that! He'll be back in the next chapter, no worries! ^_^ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ^_^  
  
Part 80  
  
The following morning, Aragorn was awake in the twilight proceeding dawn, allowing him only a minimal time of sleep. Legolas had even less, but had remained out of sight until Aragorn was up alongside Gandalf. Gimli snored to his heart's content without a care as to the doings of everybody else. The Dwarf fully believed the he deserved a good, long rest after so little sleep lately. Once the sun had established itself for the day in the scarcely clouded sky, the Last Debate began in the Steward's Hall. All were in attendance - Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer.  
  
The Elf stood beside the new king of Rohan near Denethor's old throne, which was no being comfortably occupied by the Dwarf. Gimli was rather enjoying himself, Legolas thought whilst suppressing a bemused grin. Sitting there at ease and smoking away that pipeweed of his. The Elf prince never did grow accustomed to the stuff that was so prized by the Dwarf, the Hobbits, and his best friend. Nor did he take to ale - he still had no idea what had possessed him that night at Helm's Deep when Gimli had gotten him involved with one of his drinking games. He had scarcely taken any ale before then - it hadn't been agreeable with to put it lightly. Yes, Legolas would take his father's wine over pipeweed and ale any day.  
  
After a short time in the grand, white hall that had once belonged to Denethor, it had been decided that Aragorn would lead a host of Men to the very place of evil - Mordor. It was suspected that Frodo was very close now, to Mount Doom. They needed to provide their Hobbit friend with a distraction, as Legolas had called it.  
  
" We can give Frodo a chance, " Aragorn had said.  
  
And indeed, that's what they would do.  
  
Yet before that entire ordeal of decision making, Legolas and Gimli had gone back to the Houses of Healing along with Pippin to see Merry. And the archer had also had another objective in mind. . . .  
  
" Merry," Pippin had exclaimed, bounding forward to his cousin's cot.  
  
" Hullo, Pip," Merry had chirped with his uninjured arm open in wait for his best friend. Merry looked notably better, sitting up in bed with his back against the wall. His other arm was in a sling now, and he no longer was plagued with fever. He was definitely and rapidly on the mend.  
  
" It is good to see you in good health again, Master Hobbit, " said Gimli good-naturedly.  
  
" You too, Gimli, " Merry said with a bright smile. The Dwarf plodded over to sit on the end of Merry's cot, yet Legolas remained on his feet, tall and with his arms folded across his chest. He clasped his bow to his chest, as he would later on in the Steward's Hall.  
  
Conversation turned to their separate adventures, with Legolas contributing to Gimli's telling of their tale. Both the Hobbits told their own starting from when they had parted. The two Hobbits were informed of Aragorn's plan to march to the Black Gate.  
  
" We have to go with you," said Pippin at the news. " We can't have our friends going off to Mordor without us. We'd be the only ones out not to have gone."  
  
" Yes, we've got to help," agreed Merry with the same determination he had recently developed for going off to battle.  
  
" I don't know," Gimli grunted. " Aragorn might have something to say about that arm of yours, Master Meriadoc."  
  
" It's nearly healed," Merry countered.  
  
Legolas grinned down at them. " We'll see," he said reassuringly. " We'll see."  
  
Yet Legolas drifted off eventually. He soundlessly stepped up to one of the bleak windows near Merry's bed. He stared out beyond the glass at the gray sky for a while, still holding his bow to his heart as if it gave him some sort of complete feeling.  
  
" Legolas? " Merry called to him, snapping the Elf out of his reverie. The blonde turned his head to meet the Hobbit's eyes.  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" You drifted off there for a bit, lad, " said Gimli.  
  
" Legolas, what was it like? " asked Pippin. " When you reached the waters where the Corsairs were waiting? "  
  
" The ships were scattered across the water," he answered softly. " We sat bestride our horses on shore for a while, and I heard the gulls - "  
  
Legolas turned back to look out the window. " Oh, did not the Lady Galadriel warn me? I have heard them," he pondered aloud with a heaviness in his tone. " And now I cannot forget them."  
  
" Speak not of it, Lad. It would be a deep grievance indeed if you were to sail away now," said Gimli seriously. The color in his cheeks rose a bit at his admittance that an Elf's parting would be no easy thing for him to bear.  
  
" Yes, you cannot leave, Legolas, " Pippin exclaimed. " There are too many people here who need you."  
  
Legolas turned to look down into the wide, pleading eyes of the young Hobbit, who was so child-like to him. A smile graced the prince's fair face. He did not answer Pippin or any of the looks that his friends were giving him then. Instead, he simply lay his hand atop Pippin's head and crept away down the row of beds. He was glad that they did not attempt to follow him, and he continued on his way until he arrived upon the one he sought.  
  
Faramir lay asleep below him, still and much better than when the Elf had last seen him. There was no longer the shine of fever upon the mortal's brow. He breathed with ease and did not have trouble in his face. Legolas' eyes glimmered. He let himself fall to his knees with a gentle rhythm and his slender hand hovered above Faramir's brow.  
  
An expression of great beauty and sadness had surfaced on the prince's face. There also, was concern. His heart swelled in his chest again, and compassion flowed from its tender core. His eyes were like oceans deep and vast, with light playing across the myriad of blues. The glowed like the candle flames that had flickered here the night before. His hand finally lowered and rested upon Faramir's brow. The captain inhaled sharply at the touch and shifted in his sleep but did not wake. Legolas felt overwhelmed by a nameless emotion as finally touched the mortal. Slowly, his cupped hand stroked back over Faramir's hair, the color of the seashore where the water could not reach.  
  
With no warning, Faramir lifted open his wide blue eyes to look up into Legolas' own. He was disoriented and exhausted, and had never seen an Elf before. His eyes shone up at the archer, who was utterly still now. Faramir sighed, and Legolas could see that the Man was searching for words.  
  
" Am I dead? Are you being of the Halls of Mandos? " he asked breathlessly. And at this, Legolas actually broke into a dazzling smile for the first time in many, many days.  
  
" No, " he replied with a shake of his head. " You are very much alive, Captain Faramir."  
  
" Then have you come to take me, Fair Angel of Mandos? " Faramir questioned while his breathing quickened visibly in the rising and falling of his chest.  
  
" Nay, Faramir, " Legolas murmured, still smiling. " I am no angel."  
  
" You must be," Faramir said as if it were a thought to himself. " I have never beheld such beauty before."  
  
Legolas bowed his head to hide the fact that he was blushing.  
  
" I am only an Elf, Captain, " he muttered through his smile.  
  
" An Elf, " Faramir echoed in further awe. " I had come to believe they were only a myth. I have heard of the Elves but have never seen one before. "  
  
Legolas peered back at him. His people were falling into myth. They were sailing away, and their time was ending. The Age of Men was about to begin.  
  
" Well," he began. " Now you have seen, Captain."  
  
" Don't call me captain," Faramir said quietly. " Call me Faramir. "  
  
Legolas smiled warmly again and gave a slow nod of his head.  
  
" Faramir it is, then."  
  
" And - " Faramir began, not wanting the Elf to leave. He also was trying his very best to be as polite and respectful as possible, worried he might offend this creature. " What is your name, Master Elf? "  
  
" Legolas," answered the archer. " My name is Legolas."  
  
" Legolas," Faramir uttered, his blue eyes slipping closed. " It is in the tongue of your people, isn't it? What does it mean?"  
  
" Greenleaf," Legolas told him pleasantly. For the first time that the prince had seen, Faramir smiled.  
  
" You don't look like a green leaf to me," he murmured, his eyes still closed.  
  
Legolas grinned to himself. " I am a Wood Elf from Mirkwood. It's a fitting name."  
  
" How did you know my name? " Faramir asked after a pause when he opened his eyes. Legolas' smile disappeared. He hesitated, breaking his eye contact with the mortal.  
  
" I knew your brother," he admitted. " We were in the Fellowship together. Gandalf has told us all of us your tale."  
  
Faramir stared at him with a familiar pain in his eyes, now propped up on his elbows.  
  
" You knew my brother? "  
  
Legolas nodded somberly and did not look at Faramir. He waited for the Man to speak again.  
  
" Were you his friend? " Faramir queried.  
  
Legolas revealed his bright eyes again. He only nodded.  
  
" I -." He was reluctant to continue. " I was there - when he died." Something quavered in Faramir's eyes. " His was a noble death, defending our friends, the Hobbits. It was not long."  
  
Faramir lowered his head to his chest, reflecting. Legolas dropped his own head as well. He had not had time to grieve for Boromir himself, nor had he talked of it to anyone. There had only been night - the first night in Edoras. Aragorn and he had spoken of it shortly. Boromir's death had pained the ranger more than the Elf.  
  
" Thank you," Faramir mumbled, sounding like a child. " For telling me."  
  
The two locked eyes again, and Legolas nodded. Faramir had grown quiet now and lowered himself back down to rest. He had that look that he had so often carried before. He felt so alone. He wanted to weep. Boromir, his brother, the one who had loved him the most his entire life. The one he had loved more than anything. His brother was dead, and his father had passed away without ever coming to love Faramir the way he had longed for his father to love him. He had no one now. His men were dead, killed in the battle that had taken place in the past few days. His family had been wiped out. There was no one to love him.  
  
And all of a sudden, Legolas lay upon Faramir. The captain did not know what to do in his surprise as the Elf's fair head came to rest over his heart. Legolas slowly closed his eyes, a tear escaping him. He did not know why he wept for this man that he only just met. Faramir felt the archer's lithe arms come up around him, and slender hands grip his shoulders. It had been so long since anyone had touched him, let alone embrace him. He had been so deprived of love and affection, so cold without someone to just touch him and let him know that they cared. It was overwhelming now. After a long while, Faramir reached up and wrapped his arms around the Elf. He pressed his eyes shut and wept. He had a friend. Someone loved him. He wasn't alone anymore.  
  
//" Im sinome na le hi, mellonin."// Legolas whispered to Faramir with a love that did not need time to form.  
  
" I don't understand," said Faramir quietly.  
  
" I am here for you now, my friend."  
  
Faramir's heart softened at these words. He kept holding on to Legolas, never wanting to let go.  
  
" Your language is pretty," he said after a long moment. " It soothes me."  
  
// " Lhend Faramir Elvellon,"// Legolas said softly.  
  
" What does that mean? " Faramir asked again.  
  
Legolas laughed. " Sweet is Faramir Elf-friend."  
  
Faramir smiled. " Why, thank you. "  
  
" That is //hannon le//," Legolas taught him, burying his face into Faramir's chest.  
  
" Oh, are you going to teach me? " Faramir queried cheerfully.  
  
" If you wish to learn," Legolas said.  
  
" I do, " Faramir confirmed in all seriousness. He had always wanted to learn the Elven tongues, being the intellectual that he was.  
  
" Please, Legolas, " he began, not wanting to sound weak but needing to speak it. " Stay."  
  
Legolas onto him tightly. //" Dartha,"// he breathed.  
  
" Yes, " Faramir said. //" Dartha." // 


	81. Chapter 81

A/N: All right, finally the next chapter. Please forgive me for the shortness and the delay. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. Please read and review this! I need your cheerful words now. . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 81  
  
Legolas appeared soundlessly in the shadowed doorway, his bow clutched to his heart as always. He bored his shoulder pauldrons again, and Faramir knew he was going off to battle again. The Steward's son had propped himself up on one elbow when the Elf had first arrived, a smile on his face. Yet it had diminished when he noticed the Elf's garb. Legolas stared at him intensely for a moment, lingering there with the door behind him. He approached Faramir with quick, light steps - his golden hair floating about his shoulders. Legolas knelt before Faramir's cot with a bowed head.  
  
" I ride to the Black Gate," he said. Faramir's eyes glinted at the ill news. He had come to love Legolas in only the past few days as the first real friend he had had in a long while. The Elf had been soothing to the wound of Boromir's loss. He would not recover if the Elf was lost as well.  
  
" You ride to death," Faramir uttered, his voice like a dewdrop letting go of its leaf and falling into a pool below. Legolas suppressed a sigh and looked over the fabric of his leggings as if it were the most entrancing thing in the world. Faramir stared at him with grievous fear in his eyes.  
  
" I go with my Lord Aragorn and our friends to help Frodo. Middle Earth's fate hangs in the balance." The Elf told this to Faramir knowing that the Steward's son understood as a soldier but not as a friend. Legolas lifted his head to look at Faramir, their blue eyes locking.  
  
" I //will// come back," he said, searching Faramir's soul with his eyes.  
  
Faramir nodded without a word, unsure of whether or not the Elf really would. Legolas stood promptly, looking down at Faramir for a moment. He moved in and embraced the man meaningfully, before heading off without any further farewell. Faramir watched him go until the door shut out the light from outside once more.  
  
Legolas was at Aragorn's side as they were delivered from the gates of Minas Tirith, and he still was when they arrived upon the gates of Mordor. His best friend was clad now as a king - the king he was. He led a host of Gondorian soldiers, mingled with the Rohirrim. Eomer was beside them, along with Gandalf. Merry and Pippin were clad as soldiers once more - Aragorn had let them come. Gimli was with Legolas, as always. They were all there - together. And they were all thinking the same thing: //We're with you, Frodo and Sam. Don't give up.//  
  
" I see in your eyes," Aragorn began. " The same fear that would take the heart of me." He was riding back and forth before all the host, the voice of the ranger gone and replaced with that of the king. " There may come a day when then courage of Men fails - when we abandon our friends."  
  
Eomer, Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Legolas had their eyes fixed upon him knowingly. They shone with unconditional devotion.  
  
" But today is not that day," Aragorn finished. There was silence among the host.  
  
" Today, we fight," Aragorn exclaimed. The men released a simultaneous cheer, as Aragorn turned his back on them for and faced the Black Gate. Mordor stirred behind, and in the next moment, the gate was opened to reveal an unbelievable host of Mordor's warriors. Aragorn and his men were vastly outnumbered - yet none of them quavered. Aragorn peered over his shoulder, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
" For Frodo."  
  
The rest of the fellowship felt their hearts rise in their chests at these words. They were ready. The Mordor's forces began to march out toward them, and they waited. Unbeknownst to them, their beloved Hobbit friends were inching toward Mount Doom. The Black armies were pouring out of the gate now, encircling Aragorn and his men. But Aragorn didn't pay attention. He kept his focus on what lay beyond the gate, what they had been fighting for all along.  
  
The men grew restless, and fighting soon broke out. Aragorn worked his way forward, with Legolas attempting to follow. Eomer and Gandalf had spread out a bit, with the wizard still keeping an eye on the Hobbits. It was nearly a battle to rival the Pelennor fields. Nazgul swept down on them, screeching. Uruks, Orcs, goblins, Haradrim, and all other servants of the dark lord were upon Aragorn's charge. The ranger moved steadily forward, already in disarray. Yet he came to a staggering halt when a cave troll plodded toward him. The beast grunted and swayed, as Aragorn fought off another Uruk. The beast knocked him down before it was killed, and Aragorn had no time to get up. The cave troll lumbered forward, and Legolas saw what was about to take place past the beasts he fought. The whole world seemed to be shut out as Aragorn stared up at the troll, about to be killed, and Legolas struggled to reach him. He pushed aside Uruks, stabbing them subconsciously. He didn't hear himself scream Aragorn's name as he fought to save the man from being crushed.  
  
Yet just as the troll was about to come down on Aragorn, a great rumbling shook the earth. The troll staggered back, and the battle seemed to pause for a moment. Aragorn looked beyond the gates again, along with the rest of the fellowship. The Great Eye was obliterated, and a shadow swept down upon Mordor's forces. Awe sprung up on their faces as realization hit. The tower of Barad-Dur was shaken, and Mount Doom spewed. It had been done. The Ring had been destroyed. It was finished.  
  
" Frodo," cried Merry and Pippin, joined by Gimli. Gandalf stood with tears on his face to accompany his smile. Aragorn joined in the cheer for the Hobbit, while Legolas stood like Gandalf - in silent awe.  
  
Yet their joy was suddenly shattered, as Mount Doom exploded. Their tears of joy were now that of disbelief and sorrow. Frodo and Sam - dead. They had to be. The Hobbits wailed, and Gandalf's face fell along with Aragorn's. No. It couldn't be. After all they had gone through, the journey they had endured - they couldn't be dead. //They couldn't be dead.// 


End file.
